


A Daydream Away

by LacePrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean lance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Fantasy, Fantasy AU, Fluff and Angst, Keith is a prince, Keith is a year older than Shiro, Lance is altean : p, M/M, Shiro is a gladiator, Slow Burn, for once shiro is the younger one lol, just a whole lot of fluff, lance and allura are also step siblings lol, rating might go up !, shiro has anxiety and stuff bleh, the lions are actual lions, they/them pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 46,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePrince/pseuds/LacePrince
Summary: Shiro could feel Keith’s tears slipping down the cracks of his fingers, his eyes filled to the brim with emotion and glittering with tears. Keith’s body shivered with a shaky breath, and he opened his eyes once more- looking off somewhere else- beyond Shiro’s hand and beyond the walls of the kingdom-  “You were made for greater things, Takashi.”(AKA- a dumb voltron fantasy au where keith and shiro are super in love with eachother ! )





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY COW SO ive been working on this nonstop for a while
> 
> theres probably a lot of issues with this- im talking spelling/grammar issues or missing words. I did look over it a few times but i feel asthought it wasnt enough haha
> 
> ANYWAY so this is a prolouge, and since it covers around 18 years or so, I wrote it in a weird way? My writing style normally isnt like that,, just a heads up (check out my other fics if you want to see how i actually write lol ; ' )) even tho most of my fics are old and arent even for this fandom) SO the next chapter will be much shorter and sound normal. How I normally write is kind of shown in how the very first scene in this chater is written (specifically the dialogue between shiro and keef)  
> aLSO no one but shiro and keith are in this chapter because. like i said. its a prologue. i really dont like this chapter and i promise the next chapter will be a lot more interesting. This chapter just exsists to set everything up. Lance, Pidge and Allura will be in the next chap (Hunk doesnt come in until a little later ; ' ) ) but ya
> 
> ALSO btw Keith is older than Shiro in this AU by a year  
> haha i took the title from one of my own original stories. ..  
> Ihope yall enjoy this piece of garbage... i rlly dont like how this first chapter came out lol : ' >

People like Shiro died every day. 

They were invisible to most, unimportant to all, and most tragically Shiro would die namelessly with chains on his wrists and a collar around his neck. People like Shiro were considered unworthy of life if they could not fill in the one purpose they had- to serve. Shiro supposed that his life had really meant nothing in the first place. He was born into the title of a  _ slave.  _

His tiny body could not withstand the brutal force of work and his legs gave out from under him, and the burn of a whip couldn't stop his young brain from shutting down. The heat was blinding, and it had taken him everything he had to even stay upright, let alone work. Now, Shiro’s body was buckling, his limbs disobeying and his mind only followed. 

The man did not care that Shiro was a child, a child that had just barely hit double digits. To the man, who was far more important than Shiro would ever be due to something people commonly referred to as  _ wealth _ , Shiro was only one more machine that wasn’t working. The man,  _ Shiro’s owner,  _ brought the whip down again and again, and Shiro realized he wouldn’t even know his killer’s name. The only name Shiro could ever refer to him by was  _ Sir . Probably,  _ In the morning, Shiro’s dead body would be dropped off in the place where all the other slaves went to be buried. Right on the outskirts of town, where the crows and foxes would dig up their remains to eat them for lunch. Well, it was somewhat comforting to Shiro- knowing he could soon have another purpose other than helping build structures for a kingdom he never really knew. 

Shiro was born into slavery. Born into misfortune. The life he was given was his and he had to own it, even as it came to an abrupt end. Shiro couldn’t fight anymore, his body giving way to the over-ride of his senses, his brain frying under the kingdoms summer heat.

As the whip started to dance on the verge of tingling numbness, and Shiro’s eyes began to hide in the back of his head, he heard a voice that woke up his body in the way the whip could not. 

Even if Shiro was kept as a simple minded worker, even if Shiro was only just verging on eleven years old, he knew that voice- and that voice was the only thing stopping his death.

“Stop it! Leave him alone!” A voice no older than Shiro’s own came through, angry and pitchy, like a toddler throwing a fit over a toy they couldn't have. Shiro managed to drag and roll his shoulders upward and off the hot pavement once the whip paused in its relentless strikes, his jaw slack as he raised his heavy head. Shiro saw splotches of red in his vision, but through it all he could see  _ him _ .  _ The prince.  _

The prince was known news. He had been since birth, when as a baby sparks of white hot light would dance off his fingers like it was just a part of his body he didn't yet understand. Prince Keith was the first Kogane in the many, many generations of loyalty that could wield fire again. Long ago, this kingdom used to be greatly feared, their firepower unstoppable as it was stemming from the hands of the kingdom’s human rulers. But, the Kogane line was weak, illness carried throughout the family and each new heir to the throne was lucky if the only thing wrong with them was their lack of flame. Prince Keith, though young, was the first in generations to even show signs of the fire the original Kogane’s once had. His name had been spread throughout this land  as the new generation, that he would revive this kingdom’s legacy. And, even though he was small and fat with baby chub, he still froze the man in his tracks. 

Shiro glanced up at the man. This was the first time Shiro had seen him anything but angry before. Shiro’s owner- normally screaming orders- was now stunned into silence. It would’ve been nice, if Shiro could focus on anything besides his own pain. 

Prince Keith spoke again- “You’re going to kill him!” He yelled, fists balled. It wasn’t illegal to kill slaves. It was even so much as seen as a bragging right if you killed one. To most, killing a defective slave was like taking out the trash. But, apparently the prince thought different. Shiro was too overwhelmed to really consider the weight of that though. That wonderful concept that the soon-to-be-king didn't like the idea of slavery was drowned out by Shiro’s pain. His brain buzzed with stimulation -  _ the need to run, the need to cry, the need to give in-  _ His needs turning into a pounding headache in which each opposing need screamed over one another, trying to get their importance across.

Shiro’s owner found his voice- “Your highness, I-”

“Be quiet!” Keith demanded, “Go away! Right now!” The prince was holding out his hand, sparks lighting in his tiny palm as a tiny flame flickered in its center. Immediately, the man was cowering away.

“You must return this boy to me! He is mine!” The owner demanded, cowardice in his tone. He shook at the idea of a tiny boy with a fire the size of a blade of grass. 

In reply, prince Keith moved forward and his pink tongue stuck out of his lips, crossing his arms in some display of childish dominance. The raspberry sound the prince made had Shiro’s owner running for the hills. 

Prince Keith strode forward, kneeling down next to Shiro’s body. His hands found Shiro’s skin, the soft space of his palms smoothing over Shiro’s jaw and up.

The prince’s hands were surprisingly cold. They soothed over Shiro’s burning skin, pressing flat against his damp forehead after brushing his long bangs back. They calmed the hot blood that bubbled just under Shiro’s skin, his flush leaving him with nothing but the feeling of comfort. 

Shiro had never felt something so nice. The most he had received was his mother's coos when he was a mere toddler, but she was long gone, murdered by the same owner that the prince had just chased away. The amount of satisfaction Shiro had wasn’t even properly felt, his body giving into exhaustion despite him no longer wanting to. Affection was something Shiro saw as a luxury, to those who owned  _ wealth ,  _ but having it felt so right. The feeling of soft love curled in his stomach and kissed his cuts closed. 

“It’s okay,” Shiro heard the prince say. Shiro wished he could focus his eyes, because he’d stare right back at the prince if he could. “You can rest now, you’re safe.” 

That was all it took. Shiro let himself drown in the exasperation that lowered him to sleep. 

 

When Shiro woke up he was no longer lying face first in hard-packed dirt. Instead, he was lying face first in grass. Not much of an improvement, but he’d take it for what it was.

Shiro felt shade on his back. Possibly, the first cool shade he had felt in months. Beyond the darkness of whatever was casting a shadow over him, he could see the sky- still blue, and still the sun hung in the air. 

He wasn’t sure how long it had been, but once he felt the fresh ache in his body he knew it hadn't been long. Stretching out his sore, bloodied limbs, he shuffled his body upwards, raising his naked chest from the dirt. Now that the grass wasn't obscuring his view, Shiro spotted the kingdom below the hill he was sat on. They weren't far away from his place of work, and Shiro could still hear his owner’s distinct yells and the occasional crack of a whip. 

This hill.. He knew where he was. While he would work, heaving hefty bricks and lumber, he would gaze at it. It was always just out of his reach, a impossibly green mount of life with a large tree resting at its top. It’s branches reached towards the sky as if unbothered by the sight it had to look at everyday, its leaves casting a cool shadow that would protect fortunate pedestrians from the sun’s unforgiving rays. Shiro had dreamt of it's coolness as he baked in the sickening heat, but now he was sitting under it. 

Shiro rolled over onto his back to stare up into the tree, feeling thick bandages covering his back as he did so. The trees leaves were endlessly green, with patches of sunlight peaking through shyly. 

Groaning, Shiro brought his hands to press into his aching temples, his eyes squeezing shut. 

“You awake?” Questioned a voice that brought Shiro’s body to a stiff stand-still.

Shiro shot straight up, looking over at the other boy.  _ The prince.  _ He was still here. His big, nearly grey eyes squinted in confusion at Shiro. 

The realization hit Shiro at once.  _ The prince had saved him.  _ The prince dragged Shiro to this hill so his skin could have a break from the sun, he had bandaged Shiro’s wounds- He had stopped Shiro’s owner from killing him. Such royalty, such fame, not only stood within Shiro’s reach but had stopped his murder. 

Shiro was at a lack for words despite wanting to say various things, all of which conflicted against each other in some way. “Thank you,” Shiro finally got out. Those were the only words that happened to slip out. Shiro felt his vision flicker once he realized he was speaking to the prince. A slave speaking to royalty- wasn't this illegal? Shiro bowed his head, nose nearly touching the ground as his arms spread to support his body from toppling over. His eyes squeezed shut tightly- afraid at how the prince may look at him. “Thank you for saving my life.” 

The prince sighed, and Shiro found enough bravery to open his eyes. The prince had his eyes angled down at the kingdom, carefully watching over it as if he were its ruler and not a child. “Get up,” was his answer, eyes glinting as soon as he caught sight of another slave being pushed to do the same work Shiro had once been. 

Shiro eased his aching body to a sit. Gulping, he felt embarrassment creep onto his features. “Of course, your majesty,” Shiro whispered. 

“Just Keith is fine,” The prince said with a sigh, “How old are you?”

Shiro breathed.  _ Couldn’t he be hung for speaking to prince Keith?  _ “I’m eleven,” Shiro answered meekly. 

“You’re almost as old as me,” Keith replied, glancing at Shiro for a moment. Shiro felt his heart flutter, and he wasn’t sure if it was out of fear or admiration. “Are kids normally slaves?” 

Shiro shrugged his shoulders, “My parents were slaves, so when they gave birth to me, I was too.” Shiro lowered his head, glancing out at the prince, “I’ve only seen a few others my age...” Shiro folded his legs, crisscrossing them around each other. He hiked up his ill-fitting pants back to his knees, where they should be, but instead they normally fell down to his ankles. 

Silence fell over the two boys, and Shiro considered walking back to his owner due to the curling feeling of guilt in his gut. He didn't really know why he felt guilty, but he did. It was like something was gnawing on his brain. 

“What's your name?” Prince Keith finally distracted him with some words, “I’m Keith Kogane.” 

_ Everyone knows who you are, _ Shiro almost said. “I’m Shiro,” He answered. A million words sat in his throat. 

“Just Shiro?” Keith questioned further, “Last name ,first name?” 

“Well, I guess...” Shiro answered breathily, thinking for a moment, “Just Shiro.” Shiro answered. He did have a whole name, but since he was never called by it, his confidence on being able to recite it correctly was low. ‘Shiro’ was the nickname his mother had given him, and when she screamed it in the moments before she was carted off, Shiro knew he would never forget it.

When Shiro came out of his thoughts, he noticed the prince was looking at him. Prince Keith was the same age as Shiro, if not a little older. His hair was endlessly black but yet somehow still looked warm, and was long enough to kiss his shoulders before it frayed upwards in a slight curl. His features were still smooth and supple, but Shiro could spot the places where his body was starting to point and shift into the very beginnings of adulthood. Shiro had only seen glimpses of the prince, through things like parades and public announcements, and through those quick glances Shiro had never seen his eyes. He thought they would be red, like the fire that he manipulated with his hands. He had never thought of his eyes to be a soft grey. They were the color of gentle ash that laid after a powerful blaze had swept through. 

“Shiro’s a cool name,” Keith said, pushing the tips of his knees together, “I wish I had a name like that. Sounds like a name from a story book, or something.”

Shiro found himself smiling. _ A compliment!  _ Soft warmth settled in his stomach and in the apples of his cheeks as he grinned- “Thank you.” Shiro took a breath, “I think Keith is a cool name too, though.”

“Really?” Keith’s eyebrows bunched up as his jaw went slack, “Thanks,” Keith replied, hunching slightly forward over his bent knees. He wore a very simple, red tunic that graced the pale skin around his ankles. He looked pretty normal, actually, the only  sign that he was royalty besides for his well-known appearance was the glittering ruby bracelet around his wrist. 

Prince Keith sighed, his fingers curling into loose fists- “I have to return you to your owner by the end of the day,” Keith traced a simple pattern on the edge of his tunic, the line colored in faint gold, “I don’t want to.” 

Shiro shook it off- he figured anyway. “That’s fine,” Shiro replied, shrugging his shoulders, “Thanks for helping me in the first place, that’s more than enough.”

“I don’t really get to talk to other kids my age,” The prince cut in suddenly, looking at Shiro.

Shiro returned to the statement, “I’ve never spoken to another kid my age,” He smiled nervously. He had seen other kids his age, but never interacted with them using anymore than a smile or wave. He used to dream how it would play out- getting to play with another kid- but as he aged his desire to do so faded out. The young prince sitting with him was slowly coaxing that dream back out, though.

Keith was on his feet in moments, “Where do you live, Shiro?” 

Shiro was able to point at the little series of buildings not too far off. The slave quarters. It was the section of the kingdom made to house the slaves, though, they were all owned by different people and split off by fences that separated each shack. Shiro lived with two others, both adults, who really didn't acknowledge his existence all that much. “Over there,” Shiro answered, somewhat ashamed of even the small silhouette of his dingy home, “I’ve really only been to this part of the kingdom before... I feel like we’ve been working on the same building for years..” Shiro realized maybe he shouldn't be complaining about the work he had to do, especially because he was in front of one of the royals who demanded all that work. Before Shiro could even dare to apologise, Keith cut in.

“I wanna show you some more,” Keith said, turning to Shiro excitedly, “Let's go to the marketplace, they have a lot of cool stuff there.” 

Before Shiro could even agree, Keith was dragging him forward. Clearly, the prince wasn’t used to the word ‘no’. But that was alright. Shiro wanted to see. The problem was, Shiro was still too weak to stand. But the tiny prince seemed perfectly capable of dragging Shiro’s body weight along. 

“You’re kinda different,” Keith said as they raced down the hill, Shiro’s legs finally starting to pump and his feet gaining traction in the dirt. “Are you from somewhere else?”

“I was born here,” Shiro called back, “So I don’t really know what you mean.” Keith huffed in his throat, clearly not satisfied with Shiro’s answer. Their feet hit hard cobblestone, and Keith was off. Keith was so fast, it looked nearly like he was gliding across the ground. Shiro could hardly keep up, especially because the streets were really hot on his bare feet, and he was also trying to keep his pants up with the hand Keith wasn't holding. 

Shiro had to admit that this kingdom was beautiful. The kingdom of flame certainly lived up to its title, the cities and towns constantly basked in glittering reds and golds. Bright cloths that flapped in the breeze caught the sun's light, casting its shine down on the streets in the form of blazing patterns that laughing children danced in, the whole city glowed with life constantly. Shiro always longed to be a part of it, and now he almost did. Holding the flame prince’s hand probably had something to do with that. 

Keith weaved through the crowds like an expert, as if people were something you could map. “C’mon, Shiro!” Keith called, and all Shiro could manage was a laugh as he tried to go faster. Had Keith forgotten that Shiro had almost  _ died _ today?

The market place was full of shouting, but it was all in good spirits. People auctioning off their crafts, discussing the homeplace of tropical spices and the quality freshness of weird fruits. Shiro realized how hungry he was when he smelt something really good wafting through the crowd. 

A few of the shopkeepers greeted Keith formally, bowing their heads but also addressing him by name. Keith only acknowledged them with a wave. Shiro realized he must come down here a lot. 

“Since I’m gonna be king one day, I have to learn everything about my kingdom,” He informed, “And the best place to do that is here!” He did have a point. It seemed this was the meeting place for everyone in the kingdom. It made Shiro’s heart race in excitement. 

Keith found them a empty table not too far away from the excitement, grabbing them a small basket of sliced, honeyed pork to snack on as they talked, and Shiro kept a eye on the sun as it slowly started its descent to hide behind distant mountains. But, the place did not lose its heavy atmosphere, and instead flame torches were lit all across the marketplace, drowning the shops in flickering orange shadows that lit the alleys and passageways. 

Shiro felt his heart dance with excitement. It felt like the fire that lit the streets was burning in his body, brightening up Shiro’s thoughts with playful oranges and glittering yellows. His tongue tasted of sweet honey and he knew his dreams tonight would be the same. 

“Hey, hey,” Keith whispered to Shiro, and Shiro pulled his attention away from the setting sun, “You wanna see?” Keith held out his open palm, lying his knuckles flat on the table. Shiro realized Keith was talking about his fire, and he let out a small  _ Oh,  _ nodding hesitantly. 

The flicker was soft at first. Small sparks lit right in the center of his tiny palm, and Keith’s tongue peeked between his lips- focused. “It’s kinda hard right now, but once I get it going-” Keith stopped for a moment, and suddenly the fuse lit. A tiny flame, about as large as one that could be seen on a stovetop blossomed in his hand. The flames danced, and Keith’s lips parted in a confident smile. “That’s the most I can do right now without trouble,” He explained, and Shiro’s jaw went slack. It was amazing seeing it for real, even if it wasn’t much. “My dad says i’ll get better at it once i’m older.”

“Amazing,” Shiro remarked, somewhat tempted to touch the flickering light. “Does it hurt?”

“No,” Keith shook his head, but jumped as soon as Shiro reached out- “It’ll hurt you though!” Shiro’s hand shot back down to his side. 

The flame flickered out and Keith shook off his hand, a few left over sparks falling from it, and he glanced up at the sky. He frowned, suddenly. “It’s getting late.”

Shiro gulped, nodding nervously in agreement. “I should go back,” Shiro whispered, pushing off of his seat, “Anyways, thank you, for all this,” Shiro bit his lip, “I never thought i’d be able to see all of this...”

“You sound like we won’t see each other again!” Keith suddenly cut in with a laugh. Shiro’s heart throbbed, and he glanced at Keith with a questioning, but equally as hopeful smile. “You’ll still be working on that building tomorrow, right?” Shiro nodded excitedly, and Keith crossed the side of the table to take Shiro’s hand again. Shiro went light headed when he realized it was the same hand Keith had made fire from.  “Than I’ll find you there tomorrow!” Keith grinned happily, “And we can do all this stuff again.” 

Shiro felt excitement shake his very core. “Really?” Shiro’s voice was small, like steam sneaking out of a teapot. If he let all his joy out, he’d probably burst. 

Keith gripped both of Shiro’s hands, jumping up on his toes. Despite that, he still wasn’t Shiro’s full height. “I’ll bring you to the castle tomorrow. The monks will be able to help wrap your cuts for real, and we can do all sorts of stuff.”

“Isn’t that.. Illegal?” Shiro asked. He was a slave. The lowest class in the kingdom. And Keith... Well, Keith was the exact opposite... 

“Nah,” Keith dismissed Shiro’s words with a flick of his hand. Shiro felt like fireworks were going off inside his tummy, exploding in little jolts of happiness. Shiro didn't know he could smile this much. 

The two boys parted ways in front of the slave quarters. Shiro didn't stop waving until Keith had disappeared out of sight, dashing back in the direction of the castle. 

Even if night was cold, and Shiro only had a thin blanket to cover him from the elements, the memory of Keith’s flame kept him plenty warm. 

  
  


The next day, Keith returned with a small pendant of the sun in his hands. It was made out of a gold-colored material that clearly wasn’t actual gold, but it shimmered in the sun and looked really pretty nonetheless. The center of it was a deep red in color, and the several points that protruded out from the circle were gold, representing the sun’s rays. Keith had a similar design on a lot of his clothes, and, normally a few flags were decorated in it too.. Shiro figured it was a symbol of the kingdom. After holding the little pendant up to the light of the sun, watching it glitter, Keith pinned it onto his collar. 

The collar was a soft leather that was never to be removed, and Keith seemed perfectly unbothered by adorning the pendant to Shiro’s body for what would be the rest of his life. “There,” Keith smiled, straightening out the pendant. It was on the left of Shiro’s collar, resting just above where his collarbone ended, “Now no one can hurt you.” Keith crossed his arms over his chest confidentially, “And if they do, they’ll be messing with me, too!”

Shiro was almost so touched he felt tears prick at his eyes. “Hey, are you crying?” Keith gaped- “I can find a different pendent if that one's ugly, or something, it’s nothing to cry over..” 

Shiro shook his head, crossing his legs over each other, “I’m just happy.” Shiro replied, “Thank you.” Keith’s jaw hung open for a second- clearly thinking about what Shiro had said- before nodding.

“It’s no problem.” 

 

Every day after work would end, and Shiro would return back to his quarters with all the other slaves, Keith would be waiting for him. Instead of eating bland-dinner with the other slaves, Keith and Shiro would run around the market together, or fake sword fight, or just watch the sun set underneath the safety of the tree on top of the hill. Every night, Shiro would return to his tiny shack with more excitement than he felt the previous night. Excited to see Keith, excited to see  _ more _ . Shiro never knew he had such an adventurous spirit, but with Keith introducing him to something new every day, Shiro longed to see more and more. Maybe he was getting greedy, but his dreams were filled with far off places that laid even beyond the fire kingdom’s walls. 

With time, Keith and Shiro aged together. Shiro’s voice cracked and shed away all of it’s highness before Keith’s even had the chance to. His height far surpassed the young prince’s, and even when Keith finally hit his growth spurts, Shiro still towered over him in height. It never seemingly bothered Keith, he seemed as content as Shiro was, maybe even happy that they got to grow alongside each other. 

During the day, they watched kites of red, long dragons take over the skies, and by night the glow of lanterns light up the dark.

As they broke into their teen years, Shiro couldn’t help but notice the change in everyone who stood around Keith. No longer was Keith a cute, reckless kid who ran around the streets, charming people with his immaturity. No, now that Keith was taking the shape of an adult, the people around treated him like a king amongst them. Well, that's technically what he was... But, to Shiro, it never felt like that. Keith was his friend, he felt almost like an equal to Keith even despite the public treating Shiro like dirt. Maybe it was wrong to think that way, Shiro knew Keith was destined for much greater things, and his worth was far more vast than Shiro’s. But something told Shiro otherwise. The way Keith would laugh around him, the way Keith would act silly and not at all like a proper prince, the way Keith valued Shiro’s opinions just as much as he valued his own- it made Shiro feel important. Or at least he was important to Keith, who was the only person who really mattered. 

The rest of the kingdom treated Shiro like he were invisible. Well, it was expected. Honestly, the residents seemed even somewhat upset with Shiro’s existence. Having the flame prince dote on some low-level slave wasn’t something that people could sit comfortably with. 

Though, some people werent only jealous of a simple slave getting the royal treatment, but they were also jealous of the source of it all. 

Shiro had unknowingly been Keith’s body guard for the years they had hung around eachother. Shiro towered over the other residents of the flame kingdom, not only in height but also in general build. He started to stick out like a sore thumb, and it now made sense why Keith had asked him if he had come from somewhere else. It was probable his parents were foreigners. But, that really didn't matter- what did matter was that Shiro’s very presence warded off thieves and criminals from someone as important as the prince. 

One night, they stayed out so late- counting the stars and making constellations together that one of the royals had to fetch Keith. 

“You’re the slave boy Keith’s been telling us all about-” The man said playfully, though, his expression betrayed the tone. His eyebrows were tight, his old face frowning deeply. One of his eyes were shut tight, light scarring forming over the corners of it- and wore armour all about his shoulders. “You’re mighty big,” The man had noted, curiously, as if he too was trying to figure out where Shiro came from, “You’re from around here?”

“Born and raised, sir,” Shiro took the question as his invitation to speak, bowing his head slightly.

“This is Iverson,” Keith said- and the man in questioned stiffened out almost proudly, “He’s our army’s commander.” Keith was standing, brushing his pants clean of any stray strands of grass- “Before you tell me it's past my curfew, I know.” Keith’s voice gained a edge of attitude as he directed his speak at the old man. Keith’s eyes, sharp as glaring daggers, suddenly softened when he looked back at Shiro- “Goodnight, Shiro.” 

Shiro also stood, raising to his full height which seemed to disgruntle the soldier captain further. “Goodnight Keith, see you tomorrow?”

Keith nodded happily, before turning to trek down the hill. “It was nice meeting you, sir,” Shiro bowed his head once again- he knew all about pleasing people- watching as the soldier’s eyes also softened. 

“Thanks for keeping an eye out for our prince,” The man returned gruffly, and Shiro couldn't help but grin, almost shyly shrugging his shoulders, “You’re really big enough to be a soldier, boy. All of your strength is going to waste with that slave work.” Iverson was clearly joking, but something about his words peaked Shiro’s interest. Something about that made Shiro want to jump on the offer, even though there was no offer and the man was just mocking him if anything. 

Shiro swallowed down any genuine reaction he could’ve had. “Thank you, sir,” Shiro started his descent on the other side of the hill, treading off in the direction of the slave quarters. He’d probably get a stern talking to from his owner for being out too late, but no more than that. Shiro knew that man wouldn't touch him, ever since Keith came around. “Goodnight.” He called, calmly back to Iverson. The soldier didn't reply, and Shiro only heard the clunking sound of armour scraping against one another. 

 

When Shiro was seventeen, he witnessed his own life flash by again. The cool early mornings encouraged daydreaming, with their gentle pink sunrises coaxing out Shiro’s mindless stories fabricated from desires- the images turning his strong arms to jelly. The lumber he had been carrying slipped from his hands, toppling over and knocking down a half-finished foundation. 

Shiro really didn't remember much else after being slammed to the ground by his owner. He didn't remember anything after the first hot lick of the whip. 

The first thing Shiro could recall was waking up in Keith’s lap. On the same, grassy, tree-topped hill. The sky was red with the beginnings of a sunset, and his back wrapped in scratchy, lose bandages. 

They were silent for a good while, even though Shiro and Keith both knew he was awake. 

In the sky, Shiro spotted two, flying figures. They flew high, touching the clouds with their feathered wings as they glided above the troubles of the kingdom below, existing as nothing more than silhouettes. 

“Tiny dragons,” Shiro remembered saying- pointing to the distant figures. Thats what they looked like, at least. They had four legs and were much too big to be a bird. But, they were not nearly as big as a dragon, and they weren't long like a dragon was either.  Also, if it was a dragon, the kingdom would be in panic...

Keith laughed. He sounded sad. “No, Shiro,” Keith whispered, “Those are the Altean lions. Have you heard of them?” 

Shiro shook his head, happy that he was resting on Keith’s lap- it was almost like the events of this morning didn't happen. Keith’s fingers wove into the piece of long hair that Shiro never had the guts to cut away. “They belong to the not too far kingdom of Altea. My kingdom used to be allies, but we dropped connections over something. I don’t really know that part yet,” Keith explained, “But, they’re like.. The strongest kingdom, I guess. They have their ties with the earth. They help the earth, so the earth gives back.” Keith had a tinge of jealousy in his tone- “The whole place is guarded by these animals called lions. They’re kind of like... Really big cats. But they have wings, and they’re really sacred or something.” Keith looked on with Shiro, his long hair blowing slightly in the breeze. 

“That’s amazing,” Shiro whispered. Shiro supposed he should be bitter. Bitter with the world for the situation he had been born into, bitter with the world for giving him so little- but he found that every time he saw something new his heart would swell. Shiro counted his blessings, savouring every little thing- like the big flying cats in the sky. It sounded so crazy, but yet- “I want to see one up close,” Shiro marveled, reaching out his hand as if he were attempting to touch the far away figure. 

Shiro heard sniffling. His heart lurched in his chest once he looked towards Keith. Seeing Keith cry was one of the few things Shiro would’ve never wanted to see- hell, he never even considered Keith crying as something that could ever happen... 

“What’s wrong?” Shiro asked, trying to sound as gentle and attentive as he could despite the pounding headache in the back of his skull. God, Keith was even beautiful when he cried. His long eyelashes caught the glimmer of tears, and they streaked his face red when they fell. His eyes nearly glittered, and they were filled to the brim with emotion.

“Why are you so happy?” Keith whimpered- “I don’t understand how you can be so hopeful, when I found you you were hardly breathing.” Keith’s body shivered, his lips quivering. He clenched his eyes shut, squeezing the tears out of them. 

Shiro only managed a smile. He really didn't know either. Reaching up- Shiro wiped Keith’s tears clean from his face with a brush of his palm. “You make me really happy, Keith,” Shiro spoke. It was the only real explanation that Shiro could think of. Keith had showed him so many things, Keith had taught Shiro how to hope and dream again. 

Keith let out what could’ve been a shattered sob, holding Shiro’s hand close to his cheek and not letting it go. Again, Keith squeezed his eyes shut tight, nosing his way into Shiro’s palm. He lingered, clutching Shiro’s hand as if it was for the last time. “You don’t deserve any of this,” Keith managed to whimper, his voice muffled slightly by Shiro’s hand, “Gods, you’re so gentle, and kind,” Shiro could feel Keith’s tears slipping down the cracks of his fingers. Keith’s breath shivered, and he opened his eyes once more, looking off somewhere else, beyond Shiro’s hand and beyond the walls of the kingdom-  “You were made for greater things, Shiro.” 

 

Days passed, and Keith stopped meeting Shiro. For a full week, Shiro waited for him like a loyal dog by their tree, admiring the handywork of the ruby kites that filled the air and looking for giant flying cats all by himself. Some time to himself was... Nice. But he was worried. Had he upset Keith? Was Keith ok ? 

His answer came when Keith showed up, seven days in waiting, tackling Shiro in a hug that made Shiro’s heart flutter in his chest. 

“I’m sorry, I’ve been busy,” Keith buried his head in Shiro’s shoulder, a heaving breath escaping him. Shiro laughed it off, too breathless to do anything else. His mind was going blissfully numb, and it only came back when Keith pulled away from the embrace.

“You are the future ruler of this kingdom,” Shiro laughed- “I expect you to be busy.” 

Keith’s small smile was lopsided. “About that,” Keith flopped into the grass, glaring up at the clouds while he laid on his back- “Can I rant to you?”

“Of course,” Shiro purred, folding his legs- ready and waiting for Keith to talk angrily until he was puffing and breathless. 

Keith started his rant with a groan, a over-the-top groan in which he threw his head back and howled at the sky. “It’s like, oh, man,” Keith was so frustrated right now, he couldn’t even find the proper words, “My dad, he tells me-” Keith paused to clear his throat, doing his best impersonation of his father by deepening his voice down by two whole octaves, “ _ Keith, you better learn how to do all this math stuff, blaah,  _ and all he talks about is money and how the crops are and that we need to take over more land so we can have more crops!” Keith threw his hands over his face, “We have enough crops! We have so many crops!” Keith sat up, his legs bouncing all over the place as if he had no idea what to do with them, “He wants to bring this kingdom to its ‘former glory’, but he doesn't understand that having more crops isnt going to do shit!” 

Shiro pat his back, ready to deliver a calm but stern talking to so he could soothe Keith’s fried nerves. But, Keith arched his back straight, whipping his head around to look at Shiro. “You wanna know what he said to me today?” Keith spat.

“What did he say?” Shiro asked calmly, leaning forward.

“He said to me that when I become king I’m going to have to work on the economy on slaves, because apparently slaves aren't as valuable anymore,” Keith gestured something violently with his hands- what that something was, Shiro didn't know- “Gods, does he not realize my best friend is a slave?” 

Keith silenced himself with a hot breath. Shiro tried to find the calming words that normally came out naturally, but all that wanted to come out now was something totally different. “What's your opinion on that?” Shiro asked.

“Opinion on what?”

“Slaves. Owning people. That sort of thing.”

Keith huffed again- “It’s dumb. I’m gonna outlaw it when I’m king.” 

Shiro felt himself smile. Keith glanced at him- and suddenly his tense energy was gone. “That’s really great,” Shiro replied- his voice dangerously wavering in his throat- “Thank you.”

Keith laughed, flushing in embarrassment. “Yeah..” Keith whispered- his hand slipping back to rub the back of his neck. “Before any of that though, I’m gonna get you out of that collar. Before I even become king. I promise.” 

To Shiro, that idea didn't seem real. Even though he dreamed of seeing the ocean and petting a giant flying cat- the idea that Shiro could escape his collar was one he couldn't wrap his head around. All Shiro could manage was a smile and another quiet ‘thank you.’ 

 

Weeks followed, and Shiro only saw Keith every couple of days. They would still sword fight like children, and almost every time Keith would win. He was talented with the sword, he was fast and hit hard. Shiro on the other hand would win every hand-to-hand wrestling match the two boys had easily, and all it really took was scooping up a kicking and squirming Keith and holding him until he grew tired. Normally their time together was relaxed, but Keith had been insistent on keeping Shiro constantly on his toes. They would race down the streets of the marketplace, balance across thin brick walls and try not to fall off- Shiro had even discovered that he could swim and he was damn good at it too after Keith pushed him into a pond. 

It was like Keith was training him or something. Putting Shiro to the test. It was odd, but when Shiro won his first sword fight with Keith, he felt much prouder than he should’ve even though his ‘sword’ was a big tree branch. Keith’s smile swelled in his cheeks, also much too happy for Shiro- and Keith was the one who had lost.

It didn't really make sense why Keith was so happy, until Keith came to Shiro in the following week, locking him in the first hug they shared in a while. Shiro was breathless once more, and all of Keith’s words were garbled nonsense until Shiro shook his head clear. 

“He said yes!” Keith’s words were finally registering, and Shiro cocked his head to the side. 

“Yes to what?” Shiro asked, and in reply Keith slapped his shoulder playfully, wiggling out of their embrace.

“I convinced my dad to let you be my guard!” 

“Yeah?” Shiro hummed, playing along. Keith caught onto Shiro’s clueless pliance and pushed his shoulders.

“That means, by demand of the king, that you are no longer owned by anyone!” Keith announced boldly, like he were a news reporter. He jabbed Shiro’s forehead with his finger, making Shiro flinch, “And we can finally take off that damn collar!” 

Shiro gripped the leather around his neck. Feeling it as if it were for the last time- and he looked up at Keith, feeling emotion starting to spill from the depths of his brain. “You mean that?” Shiro gasped, and Keith’s excited air only swelled more, even as Shiro started to shut down. 

“Mhm!” Keith nodded, taking both of Shiro’s hands. He went to pull, but Shiro stopped him.

“Wait, Keith, this is a lot to take in, I mean,” Shiro felt his lip quiver, and Keith’s eyes grew concerned.

“Is that okay?” Keith’s voice was soft. 

“Of course,” Shiro whispered- clenching his eyes shut, “But I’ve always...” Shiro managed a breath, attempting to clear his head- “Where am I going to stay now?”

“The  palace, stupid,” Keith grumbled, “Where else?”

“I, can’t just go from a slave to a royal overnight,” Shiro argued, he wasn't able to even comprehend the idea of being free, let alone living in the palace with the prince. “This is crazy, Keith, you really didn't have to-” 

“Shush,” Keith demanded suddenly, “You’re my friend. Anyways, you’re not technically a royal.. You’re, well, a soldier I guess. But my soldier,” Shiro’s heart swelled at the sound of that. He was Keith’s soldier. He melted into Keith’s hands, nodding softly. 

“Okay,” Shiro felt himself say, the words hardly brushing by his throat as he said them, “Okay.” He smiled. 

Keith took that as permission to pull Shiro down the hill, racing down the steep side- hands intertwined. Something about it reminded Shiro about the first time he met Keith- the excitement, the fun, the feeling of something new and kind of scary. But Shiro liked new, and Shiro liked Keith, so everything would be fine.

The palace was everything Shiro imagined it to be, and everything Keith told him it was. Shiro had only seen it from the outside, and it was painted a gold that reflected the shimmering lanterns that took up the night sky. Each level on the four-story building fanned out, its ruby tips reaching towards the sky, curving upwards to grace it and hiding the rest of the structure like a series of umbrellas. Inside was different, but just as grand. It was filled with different markings of deep green and gold, red pillars jutting from the floor with paintings of the dragons the fire kingdom was rumoured to once house. Keith never gave Shiro any time to take it all in, and he pulled forward, leaving Shiro’s head spinning with the smell of burning incense and glimmering gold dragons. 

Everything happened so fast. The collar Shiro had worn for most of his life was gone in seconds- the pin that once decorated it now fastened to the collar of his shirt instead. The collar was gone. Anything tying him to any resemblance of his old life had disappeared.

Despite the gifts he received- the armor of red leather, the clothes of soft purples, the rubies that the rest of the kingdom wore- it didn't feel right. Something was gnawing on the back of his mind, something that said  _ he did not deserve this.  _ He hadn’t done anything to get here, but Shiro was never that hostile towards himself- so the hateful little tone was odd. It didn't take him long to figure out where the voice was coming from. 

When he bowed before the king, he felt his back itch with uncertainty. He was gifted a sword, but as soon as Shiro touched the metal he felt although it was crafted with hands that held hatred within them. The king looked much like a very old Keith, long black hair, deep grey eyes and soft features- but his face was ravaged by the expression of disgust. Unease trickled down Shiro’s back and he considered just going  _ home.  _

But, as soon as Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro in a content hug, the feeling was drowned out by Shiro’s overwhelming love for this boy.  _ His Keith.   _

Dinner was grand. Shiro’s heart hammered in his chest, and even if he got questioning glares from across the table he still felt an undying amount of excitement as he explored the many paintings on the wall. Cranes flew across a hand-painted sky, animals Shiro had never seen before roaming thick landscapes that were created with the flick of a brush. Shiro did less eating and did more looking. It must’ve been odd to everyone else to adopt a slave off the streets who’d rather stare up at the ceiling than eat the ridiculous amount of food put in front of him. 

Keith was happy to explain it all though, clutching Shiro’s arm and explaining every animal that Shiro questioned.

“What's that long, skinny mouse?”

“That’s a otter.”

“Dog with trees on its head?”

“Thats a deer, Shiro, they’re nothing like dogs.” 

“Hmm.. What about that fuzzy little man?”

“Raccoon dog.” 

Shiro’s laughter was infectious. Keith couldn't help but laugh when Shiro started to- he sounded so happy, so  _ wholesome _ . Shiro was untouched by the greed of riches and instead he valued experience, things like pretty sunsets and friendship. 

The multiple palace maids that sat along the table giggled too, the group of young ladies probably ogling over Shiro’s huge size. Well, it was rare anyone young or attractive came into the palace who wasn’t female- especially because Shiro was so... Unusually large. At least they found him entertaining. Keith kept glancing at his father, and the other royal soldiers, and they all had the same reaction of disgust. All of them were on some level of disgust. Keith couldn't quite understand why, sure, Shiro was a slave. But it couldn't be that big of a deal.. 

Keith gripped Shiro’s arm cautiously, as if someone would rip Shiro away from him any second now. Leaning his head on Shiro’s shoulder, Keith felt his heart throb in his chest. 

No, this wouldn't get in the way of their good mood. Just because his dad was over exaggerating his disgust didn't affect Keith and Shiro. Keith wouldn't let it. 

After dinner, Keith and Shiro wandered the palace together. Finding a window, the two carefully slipped out to sit on the frayed curve of the roof. The moon cast its yellowing light downward, casting the top of each golden pane in white glow. Shiro leaned against the wall of the palace, huffing in earnest as he took a deep breath of cold night air. The light from the kingdom below was starting to fade out as the people filed back into their homes. 

Keith leaned forward, sharing silence with Shiro. Shiro was removing the thin armour from his chest- the armour he wore was simply for decoration. It was made of lightweight, dyed leathers- trimmed with gold and only surrounded his chest and shoulders. His real armor hadn’t even been crafted yet, and it would only be for battle if the time came. But Keith didn't plan on that ever happening. His kingdom was undesired by others, war never came to them, but neither did anything else. 

Shiro heaved out a heavy sigh as he set his discarded armor in his folded legs. “Keith,” Shiro’s voice wracked chill’s up Keith’s spine, “I,” Shiro’s eyes squinted shut as if he were pained, “I remembered something.”

“Yeah?” Keith replied, stiffening out. When Shiro’s voice dropped like that it was something to take seriously...

“I think I have it wrong, but, I think I remember the rest of my name. I mean, I’ve always known it, but I’ve been unsure if I could remember it right.” Shiro looked down at the city, “Shiro’s just a nickname my mom gave me. It’s part of my last name, I think.”

“Spit it out, Shiro,” Keith deadpanned. Shiro was really stressing himself out over something as simple as a name.

Shiro shot him a look, a smile loosening up his expression. “Takashi Shirogane,” He finally got out, “Or at least, I think it is.”

“Huh,” Keith bit at his lip, repeating the name in his head over and over.  _ Takashi.   _ “Well, Takashi, you’ve got a pretty cool name.”

Keith watched Shiro’s hard demeanor vanish, and he lit up in a mess of flushed laughter. Shiro ran his hand over his neck, on the way brushing his long bangs behind his ears. “Thanks, Keith.”

“I’m still going to call you Shiro, If that’s alright.”

“Of course,” Shiro nodded, gulping noisily, “That’s the only name i’ve ever known myself by.” Shiro grinned, “Thank you, Keith.”

“Stop saying that,” Keith retorted, “You’re welcome.” 

One by one, the flaming torches that lit up the palace went out, signalling that it was time to rest. Shiro had his own bed in the soldier’s wing, but Keith refused to let Shiro sleep there, especially if everyone was so bitter about his arrival. So instead, he dragged the bigger boy up into his room. Painted with constellations of old, Keith’s room was a duller color than the rest of the palace. He needed a break from all the bright, fiery colors sometimes. 

Shiro fell alseep quickly. Probably exhausted from the days events, his hand resting where his collar had once been. 

It was a little cramped in Keith’s bed, though it was big, Keith wasn’t used to anyone else in his bed besides himself. But, as long as it was Shiro, Keith really didn't mind. 

 

The weeks passed in a rush. The two of them would rise early every day and go their separate ways- Keith off with his father, and Shiro off with Iverson. 

Shiro could fight. His size wasn’t his only advantage. Keith snuck out of boring lectures one day to watch Shiro train- and his weeks of training with a actual sword rather than a branch were paying off. He was quick on his feet, clever- and  _ powerful.   _ Shiro knocked the breath out of Iverson in a quick match, and than right after made the old, bitter man  _ smile. _

Keith became peaceful as Shiro’s presence stopped to bother the other royals. They even seemed to enjoy him, maybe even seeing what Keith saw in him. That kindness, that level-headed compassion Shiro offered everyone. 

Also, it felt awesome having Shiro go out with him now. Seeing the townsfolk dumbfounded by Shiro’s very existence, the fact that the slave boy still wore the same smile but was covered in leather armor and brandished a sword across his back. It made pride swell in Keith’s chest, seeing the way their old dirty looks now were ideas of regret that they carried. 

They spent their nights together, when nothing else was going on. They decorated Keith’s room with more stars, staying up together to paint the ceiling with white and yellow ink, lines that dotted along his room to shape out bears and bulls and men with bows and arrows. 

Keith noticed that when they would lay down for bed, Shiro’s heart would start to race. And it would continue, all the way up until they fell asleep and it naturally soothed. Sometimes Keith thought it was because he was stressed, or something like that- but rubbing his back or trying to talk to him would always result in it picking up. He always seemed _ nervous.  _ Maybe Shiro didn't like being so close... 

A full year passed- Shiro still acting like it was his duty to please, and Keith’s own duties increasing. Instead of sword fighting with Shiro, Keith’s time was taken up by his father’s demands. 

_ You have to learn how to control your fire better, Keith. _

_ Do you even know about the surrounding kingdoms, Keith? You’ll have to learn them eventually _

_ What about battle tactics? Do you really know how to lead a invasion?  _

It didn't take long for Keith to realize that his kingdom was one of war. That’s why it had fallen so hard, once it took over all the surrounding villages and cities for no reason, Altea’s allegiance with them broke. Their connection with Altea had been their main reason for being so famous back then, but now the fire kingdom was only remembered with hatred. His father was trying to pass down the very hatred that ended this kingdom. 

His head was constantly full of useless clutter that made thinking so much more complicated. But Shiro was simple, full of simple smiles and simple ideals, ones that Keith could understand without having to attempt to unravel the mess in his head. 

Keith left the throne room every day feeling more and more bitter, but it was always cast away by Shiro’s gentle smiles when they met up. 

“Keith, Iverson’s been talking about some sort of festival recently,” Shiro brought up one day as they ate lunch together near the marketplace. “ I think he said it was called the New Sun festival? You know about that?” Shiro asked, cocking his head as he bit into some weird fruit, humming in approval. 

Oh yeah. That. Keith had entirely forgotten that it existed and honestly, now that Shiro brought it up Keith wanted to lie through his teeth and tell him he had no idea what it was. That festival was the bane of Keith’s existence. “It’s for me,” Keith uttered, watching Shiro completely pause in his feasting, “It’s the day when I come of age to be king,” Shiro cocked his head to the side in reply, “I won’t be king until my dad retires, which gives me a good ten or so years. But, let's say he mysteriously dies the next day, I’m old enough to take his place.”

Keith huffed, laying back in the grass. 

“So, It’s your birthday?” 

Keith felt his heart swell.  _ Oh, Shiro was the best. _

“Yeah, I guess,” Keith tried to fight back a smile. 

“Well, am I invited to your birthday party?” Shiro said, almost smuggly as he looked back at Keith with a playful smile crossing his lips.

“Of course,” Keith laughed breathlessly, “I hate you.” Taking the bridge of Shiro’s nose between his fingers, he yanked- making Shiro stiffen up and make a weird face. Even when Keith was pinching his nose Shiro still somehow looked inhumanly handsome. He was so different from everyone else here, his features so big but so soft and gentle at the same time. 

Keith sighed, letting go of Shiro when he started to pull back. Closing his eyes, Keith reclined under the shade of the tree and let himself settle for a nap. Never would he let his guard down like this... Shiro did wonders to him. 

Another week passed by. Shiro was fitted for new clothes, something more fancy than the ridiculous amount of cotton shirts and loose sweatpants he had received. The seamstresses were ecstatic to create something for someone so abnormally big- Shiro was much different than their normal customers. 

“You like it?” Shiro asked when he tried it on for the first time. Keith was jealous. It was much more masculine than Keith’s long robes and capes. Shiro’s was much simpler, a shirt with open sleeves tied into his trousers by a thick band that surrounded his waist- all of it dyed a light purple. “The seamstresses say purple fits me, but I feel like I might stick out if i’m not dressed in, you know, red.” 

Keith found a smile, reaching forward to flatten out Shiro’s bangs- “It looks good, I’m kinda jealous,” Keith and Shiro shared a snort of laughter, “You should see what I have to wear.” 

Even if Shiro was gentle most of the time, he could be rough- when he ruffled Keith’s hair Keith almost fell over with the vigour of it. “I bet you’ll look great!” Shiro laughed. Keith could only reply by punching his chest. 

Keith’s dad called a meeting the day before the festival. The guards were the only ones who were supposed to attend, but Keith was called so he could watch a  _ ‘king in action’ _ , or whatever. Keith stuck by Shiro’s side the entire time, mindlessly playing with his big hands as he let his father’s words turn to nothingness in his head. 

Than, suddenly, Shiro’s arm was jerked away from Keith’s curious hands. “I will, your majesty!” 

Keith felt his heart pound in his chest just from the sheer shock of Shiro’s voice booming in his ear. Keith looked at him for some explanation- Shiro’s eyes full of childish excitement as he raised his hand high. 

Before Keith could ask him what was going on - since Keith had been spacing out for the past hour- his father spoke first. “Shiro,” The king sighed- “You’re assigned to Keith. Your his guard.”

Shiro’s excitement suddenly faded fast. “Oh, okay,” Shiro’s knees bent to sit back down, “Sorry, sir.”

“Let him do what he wants,” Keith immediately cut in, looking up at his disgruntled father. He didn't even know what Shiro wanted but whatever it was, the denial of it was making Shiro visibly upset and Keith wouldn't stand to see him upset. 

“Keith,” Keith’s father spoke in a tone Keith had heard many times before, “You need a guard.”

“Well,” Keith stood, pointing to Iverson- who looked like he was falling asleep in the corner- “Iverson can cover for him. Whats going on, anyway?” 

The king sighed, his voice reaching irritation as he hid his face in his hands. The soldiers broke out in group chuckles, giggles lightly dusting over the small crowd. 

Shiro answered first, though, excitedly gripping Keith’s wrists with a crushing amount of stregth. “Well the fishermen have been saying there's some kind of, weird mutation in the fish recently, and we have to go check it out...” Shiro explained, “I-I would be able to go outside the kingdom, Keith, I’d get to see the ocean and the forest and-,” Shiro drifted off as if he were starting to dream at the very mention of the word.

“You really wanna go see a lot of water?” Keith laughed, and Shiro nodded happily.

“As long as that's okay with you.” Shiro sounded as if he were out of breath, his dreams stealing his breath away. Keith could take Iverson following him around for a day or two... This was Shiro’s dream. He had never outwardly mentioned the ocean before, but Keith always knew Shiro wanted to go outside the kingdom- see out beyond its walls. The way he looked out at the sky, at the world below, at the lions in the sky- Keith knew Shiro wanted to see it all. Only fishermen were permitted outside the kingdom now, Keith really had never known why- but now Shiro had a chance to get out and he badly wanted to seize it. 

Shiro glanced around nervously, eyes darting in his skull as if begging anyone to say anything. Keith couldn't help but reach forward to pinch Shiro’s cheek at the sight, roughly dragging him down so he hunched to Keith’s height. “Of course I’m okay with that.” 

Shiro’s smile was huge. He rocked back to full height, locking Keith in a tight bearhug that Keith honestly never wanted to leave. “Thank you,” Shiro whispered, his hot breath tickling Keith’s neck. Keith could hear the sincerity pouring from Shiro’s voice as he squeezed him. 

The morning after the New Sun festival, Shiro and four other soldiers would depart across the vast fields the fire kingdom was surrounded by, through a valley and to the ocean to scout for strange wildlife activity. 

The festival was held at the plaza in front of the palace. The roads were painted red and gold, and glittering lights painted the sky in the form of paper lanterns. By day, Keith and Shiro sat on the palace steps and watched the townsfolk flood to the grand party to watch dancers in shimmering outfits and eat foods prepared by palace chefs. This festival was the only time the townspeople got to interact with anyone royal directly, but, anyone who wanted to speak to Keith had to be ushered away by Shiro. It was his job, _ technically _ , but they both felt bad about it. 

As the night went on, Keith had to change out of his already pretty fancy clothes into obnoxiously fancy clothes. Keith’s outfit was long and glittered too much, the multiple layers of fabric made his skin itch and his hair was tied into a much too-tight bun- but Keith's insecurities fell away when he saw Shiro light up upon seeing the clothes. 

Shiro’s mouth fell open, struggling to find any words, and Keith felt his chest tighten. “Wow,” Shiro finally got out- and Keith swore the look he wore was similar to the one at the meeting when he spoke of leaving the kingdom. “You look great.” Shiro smiled, propping his hands on his hips.

“Thanks,” Keith’s body itched with embarrassment, but it was the good kind of embarrassment, “You look good too, but I already said that to you..” 

“Mh,” Shiro smiled, glancing over at the other soldiers who made their time clearing the crowd away, forcing them to open up a stiff line- his father at the end of it, setting up some sort of preparations with a set of four, armor-clad men shielding him from view of any townsfolk. Keith gulped. “Let’s get you over there,” Shiro smiled, his expression as gentle as the arm he reached out.

Keith nodded, interlocking arms with his best friend as they walked towards the clearing line. 

“Everyones staring,” Keith whispered under his breath, watching as the maids and butlers, and even more soldiers lined up, taking their place on one knee, heads angling towards the ground in a bow. The sun started dipping over the distant mountain tops, getting ready to hide back into the night.

Keith had rehearsed this many times. He was supposed to walk up the line that was formed by the two lines of bowing humans- take the crown from his father and that was that. The festival would continue, and him and Shiro could run off somewhere and do something fun. 

As they approached the front of the line, Shiro’s arm slid away, and he took his place on the ground. “You’ll do great,” Shiro smiled, and Keith’s heart fluttered as Shiro pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles, “I'll see you when you get back, my prince.” 

Keith’s vision blurred for a moment, and he laughed under his breath. Shiro did things to him. Things that nobody else could do. Even in the stress of the moment, Shiro could make him laugh. 

Keith tried to go as quickly as possible. Instruments from unknown places played as Keith descended the line, striding quickly between the two walls of bowing people . 

His father on the other hand did not take his time. He read something off of a years old scripture, speaking about the old stories of dragons creating this land with their fire, and the lines of generations who ruled over it. The wars they won, the unnecessary manslaughter they created. Everything Keith feared was coming true, his life was complicating into a series of knots and ties, bundling up all his feelings into one package that he couldn’t dare to decipher in fear of waking some greater confusion.

Finally, his father was placing the crown on his head. The crown was as heavy as the weight Keith felt on his shoulders.

The cheers from the crowd made his head spin and throb with each clap, each cheer.  _ He didn't want this.  _ He wanted Shiro, simple- loving shiro. 

As soon as it was over, he went sprinting into Shiro’s arms, shaking and coughing. Leaning against his broad shoulders, everything was okay and life was as simple as the circles Shiro rubbed into his back to soothe him. The crowd of people spread out, the line disappearing and the main event of the festival kicking off with a sudden shift in tune from the unseen band.  Everyone was quickly distracted by the many fun things the festival offered. 

“You did so great, Keith,” Shiro soothed, his voice like sweet honey- “I’m so proud of you.” 

Keith took a moment, letting Shiro hold him. The world around him didn't exist as Shiro’s huge mass encased him in warmth.

Keith took a breath, finding words. “Lets go drink.”

“Huh?” Shiro suddenly jerked back, his eyes wide with confusion. 

“I’m nineteen, I can drink now,” Keith found a smile in Shiro’s dumbfounded expression, “But you’re not nineteen yet, so I guess you’ll have to make sure I don’t get into any trouble.”

Shiro finally laughed- “Oh Keith.” He pressed their foreheads together- “I can do that.” Shiro laughed, nodding against Keith.

Shiro threw Keith into his arms, making Keith yelp with the unexpected ease Shiro moved him with. Shiro carried Keith off in his arms, towards one of the shops. 

Shiro stopped in his tracks though when a stern voice called for the two boys. “Keith,” The voice spoke, making Shiro quickly put Keith down and silently bow on one leg. 

Keith crossed his arms at his father- “Yeah?” He was willing to listen to him. 

“I suggest you stay here,” He replied, “I don’t think your future kingdom would feel very happy seeing you drunk.” Keith could only assume that Shiro was on one knee at the moment because he didn't want to seem overly intimidating with his height. Shiro towered over everyone, and it seemed whenever he was in the king’s presence he’d get on the ground, or at least bend his knees. It was weird. 

Keith shrugged his shoulders- “It’s fine, Shiro’s watching me.” Keith nudged Shiro’s ankle with a foot, and he heard Shiro snort in laughter. The king returned the noise with his own displeased laugh. Keith could hear the edge in it, his aged body clenching upon Keith’s resistance.

“Stay safe,” Keith’s father said, but the sound of his voice was anything but parental worries. It was harsh, demanding, and everything Keith wouldn't listen to. 

Keith dragged Shiro back onto his feet, and mindlessly laughed as the bigger boy scooped him up into his arms again. 

Alcohol burned. It sat in his mouth bitterly but glided down his throat like liquid flame- it felt like the fire in Keith’s hands and right now he wanted the world to burn. It ignited the stress, ignited the worries in his head and it burned until it was nothing. Nothing but laughter and simple emotion that he could feel without getting angry at the idea of feeling. 

Shiro guided him outside the bar after hours passed, their hands intertwined tightly, as if nothing could dare to separate them. 

Even if Shiro was trying to get Keith inside, Keith refused. Around the side of the palace, glittering lanterns cast golden light down on a crowd of dancing people. Keith’s heart thrummed in his chest at the thought of it, and he pulled Shiro’s hand until he followed.

“I want you to dance with me,” Keith whispered, striding over to the crowd with Shiro in tow.

“I’m not sure, you’re really tipsy-,” Shiro laughed, but he honestly didn't seem to mind. 

“Dance with me,” Keith repeated again pushing into the crowd, weaving his way through the dancing bodies until he found a empty place long enough to grip Shiro’s shoulders, pushing his head to his chest. 

The crowd had once been weaving and quick on their feet, tracing patterns in cobblestone and cheering- but now that the night grew quiet and the music slowed, the dancing was simple swaying and gentle ripples in the crowd. 

“I have to leave early tomorrow,” Shiro fought, “I should go to bed soon.” 

“Shh,” Keith demanded, “Just a little bit. Let’s just dance a little bit.” 

Keith could feel how heated Shiro was. Keith looked up at him, and his skin was flushed with red. “You’re as red as me,” Keith laughed, gliding his hands down Shiro’s arms so their fingers would intertwine, “I’ll show you, don’t worry.” Keith figured Shiro was embarrassed because he didn't know how to dance, or something like that. Placing Shiro’s much larger hand on the curve of his waist, Keith straightened his back so their chests pressed against each other. “See, it’s easy, now you just-” 

“Keith,” Shiro snickered breathlessly, “I know how to dance.”

“Oh,” Keith blanked, and suddenly the world spun, Shiro’s hands were gone from his and Keith’s vision was golden. It all halted when Shiro gripped him again, one arm hugging his back at the other holding their arms out flat against each other. 

Keith caught his breath, Shiro stepping them forward as they cut through the crowd- “When’d you learn?” He laughed, and Shiro pressed their foreheads together.

“Everybody knows how,” Shiro shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, I didn't think you would ever have the time to.” Keith argued lightly. 

“When I wait for you after I’m done training with Iverson, the maids will dance with me sometimes,” Shiro explained- Keith’s vision spun as Shiro dipped him- “It’s pretty fun.” 

The music the band played- which now Keith could successfully locate- started to pick up. The whistling of string music let out in the air, flutes leaving voices echoing through the air and base picked up behind them. Shiro led the both of them, proudly cutting through the crowd and guiding Keith’s drunken legs around each complicated swivel and glide. Keith’s breath grew short with laughter. Joy curled in his stomach with every glimpse of Shiro’s smile, his hands gripping onto Shiro’s thick shoulders tightly with every smooth glide across the ground. The clapping the crowd started to chime along with served as only background noise to Keith’s flame, his joy tingling and burning inside his stomach. 

Keith’s next clear memory was laying in grass, looking up at stars. 

Keith caught his breath, gulping in air as his chest heaved up and down. The sky was so clear he felt although he could see whatever laid beyond them- the stars twinkling down at them. This would be his last night of freedom, his last night to be considered as anything less than a king. 

Having Shiro with him grounded him. Shiro was the one person who could carry him through this transition, Shiro was his equal and- 

“Takashi,” Keith called, interrupting himself.

Keith heard Shiro let out a breathless chuckle- looking towards him to see the flushed smile on his face. “You like it when I call you that, huh?” Keith asked, almost coyly as Shiro’s body pulled into a embarrassed shrug. He nodded, biting at his lip. 

Keith sucked in a cold breath- filling his lungs with clean air. “Hey, Takashi,” Keith asked- “Do you wanna see it again?”

Shiro, who was once leaning against the old tree in attempt to catch his breath, bent forward to point his body at Keith’s question. “See what?” Shiro asked, cocking his head.

Keith shuffled to a sit, taking a deep breath to attempt to put out the rest of the fire in his mind. He had to focus. The liquor he had drunk only bit back the words of the other royals around him to not show other people his fire until he had mastered it, in fear of putting his power to bad name. But Shiro was the one person who had seen it, and Keith trusted him more than enough to let him see it again.

Keith spread his fingers, opening his palms towards the sky. Shiro crossed his legs, eyes wide in interest. Keith did not need to answer Shiro’s question, because he could just show him. The cool night lit with warm colors as fire bloomed from Keith’s hands. It crackled, jostling the night air as it whipped up towards the sky. It stood almost as tall as the tree itself, only inches away from touching the leaves that shaded them from the hot sun during the day.

“Woah-” Shiro pointed his head up- the reflection of the fire twinkling in Shiro’s eyes like golden wonder. His face was painted with the reflection of the blaze, and Keith slowly reduced it back down into his hands- “Does it hurt?”

“You asked me that before,” Keith said, rubbing his hands together- leftover sparks falling from them, “It just tires me out.”

“Sorry, it has been a while.” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck, laughing mindlessly- “It’s really amazing.” Keith became aware of Shiro’s hand sliding in his, touching where the flame had been curiously. Or, he thought it was curious- because when Shiro looked up his face was completely unreadable. Keith’s contentedness was quickly cutoff from the look Shiro gave him- a look of..  _ Concern? No, no, he looked happy ,but yet, not happy... _

“Shiro?” Keith squeaked- hoping Shiro would elaborate. Lay out whatever was going on inside his head so Keith wouldn’t have to figure it out. This was the first time Keith wasn’t able to read Shiro- the first time Shiro’s emotions werent laid out in front of him like a instruction guide. 

Shiro’s hand was moving up , smoothing over Keith’s arm and chest to rest on the side of his cheek. Keith could’ve pulled away if he wanted-  _ but he didn't.  _ He was too busy, too busy trying to find an answer in Shiro’s eyes- and he couldn't dig it out. Whatever it was wasn’t there- and Keith could feel sickening panic set in. 

Closeness wasn’t weird. Closeness was never weird. The nights that Keith would wake up and have Shiro’s head pushed to his chest- or the times they would hold hands as they ran around the marketplace- it was never weird. It always felt right, somehow, Keith could even say that he enjoyed it. But right now was different. Right now was complicated,  _ Shiro was making it complicated _ \- and it was everything but the childish innocence Keith connected with touch. 

Keith’s mind raced. It raced at tried to find answers, but yet he did not say anything. Shiro met Keith in a kiss. A soft, gentle thing that Keith could’ve easily pulled Shiro away from. But he didn't. Keith was frozen. His bones stiff and his body unable to move due to the overwhelming screams of panic clouding his head. Shiro wasn’t supposed to do things like this, Shiro was predictable and gentle and  _ simple. _ Keith could trust Shiro even when he didn't understand anything else. But Keith couldn't understand Shiro right now. Shiro probably didn't even understand himself right now. 

But Shiro’s lips were soft and he was warm, and Keith didn't really know why his heart was beating so fast. 

Shiro pulled away, immediately sucking in a breath of air. His eyes were blown, pupils wide and dark- so vast Keith couldn’t see what was beyond them. “Keith,” Shiro panted, “I think I’m in love with you.” 

Keith’s body finally replied to something. Taking Shiro’s shoulders, he pushed him away.

The only thing Keith could understand right now was his anger. Anger was hot and bitter and filled the emptiness in his body just right.

Shiro gasped, stumbling backwards- “Keith-” Shiro whimpered- “I’m sorry- I didn't think, I thought you-” 

“Be quiet-” Keith dug his feet into the dirt, reeling backwards against the tree, “Why the hell would you... _ Do that _ ?”

Shiro attempted to stand, but slipped in the wet dew that covered the grass, landing on his knees. “I, thought you would’ve pushed me away-” Shiro was stuttering, his normal calm composure crumbling at the thought of hurting Keith, “I’m sorry, just forget about it, alright?”

“How can you do something like that and expect me to forget about it?” Keith hugged himself- not able to even glance at the boy he had known for years and years, “You know how much I have to worry about right now, I can’t worry about that too-!”

Silence followed. Keith hid his face, trying to sink further and further into the dirt. He wished he didn't exist. 

“Ke-ith,” Shiro whimpered- heartbreak making his voice split down the middle. His head pointed to the dirt as if he were searching for answers to problems he had caused. 

“I want to go to bed,” Keith demanded hotly, his fingers digging into his bare arms- “Walk me home.”

Shiro did.

Silently complying, Shiro helped Keith to his feet. And again, silently, stayed behind him the whole walk to the castle. 

His call of goodnight was never answered. They parted at Keith’s door, and from there, Shiro found his rightful bed in the soldier’s wing. 

 

The next morning was bitterly cold. Though Shiro thought it might just be the ache in his chest. His horse rumbled impatiently from underneath him- even the animal knew it was time to go. 

“You are to expected to return by tomorrow night,” Iverson patted Shiro’s horse on the rump, “All you’ve gotta do is search around for any suspicious activity, boy, why’re you looking so nervous?” Shiro caught the smallest glimpse of a smile on Iversons face- “I thought you were excited?”

“I am,” Shiro managed to reply, “I think I’m just a little tired from last night.” They stood at the kingdom gates, the other two soldiers waiting impatiently ahead- their own horses grunting hotly into the cold air. 

“Go on, than,” Iverson urged, gesturing forwards, “Why are you waiting here?”

Shiro arched his back tall, looking back towards the palace- “I thought Keith would be here.” Shiro watched Iverson’s old, angry face turn into that of soft comfort.

“Knowing him, he’s probably just asleep. Don’t take it personally, son,” Iverson said, almost seeming nervous too- “You’ll be back in a day, you’ll see him than.” Iverson gulped before smiling. Those words felt suspicious, and Shiro couldn’t help but grow wary. “Have fun.” 

Shiro dug his boots into his horse’s stomach, and the animal kicked off with a loud snort- taking off into the open field- the field that was full of Shiro’s childhood wonder.

The field in front of the fire kingdom stretched vast. The sky was open and clean, and the morning mist kicked up around his horse’s galloping feet. Shiro let his worries about Keith sink to the back of his mind- right now, he was here. Here where the birds flew free and the world existed beyond the kingdom walls. Everything felt so mysterious, even more so as they crossed into the forest which was still covered in the morning’s wet smoke- the leaves dripping with glittering dew that caught the sun. Shiro’s heart beat fast as he encouraged his horse to take the lead- going in front of the other to soldiers- eager to see and touch and smell .. 

The ocean was vast. He couldn't even see the edge of it and he yearned for so much more- yearned to see what was beyond the blue outline that the world seemed to end at. 

The three horses were left by the line of the woods, happily munching on grass while Shiro looked out into the unknown. The water was beautiful, it caught the light and sang a crisp song everytime it lapped at the shore.

The other two soldiers were talking and laughing, going to sit in the open shore.  

“It’s nice, aint it?” One of them called- “Normally when we come here we just nap, really I dont know what the king wants us to look for.”  The pair laughed, shrugging as they both kicked back in the sand.

Once Shiro was done tracing the outline of the shore with his feet- he sat back too. He sat away from them- enjoying the chatter of birds overhead and the fresh air.

This was great. 

He wished Keith was here.

Shiro leaned back, falling asleep under the shelter of the warm sun. 

 

Shiro woke when the sun was cast away. 

Sitting up, he yawned, stretching his arms over his head to clear out the sleep.

Suddenly though- the thing casting the darkness and blocking out the sun became very clear, and Shiro froze in terror. 

A big, looming structure that cut the surface of the water with its sharp edges charged towards the shore. It puffed smoke and loudly screamed an artificial cry into the silent air. It was black and big and decorated with patterns that struck unrecognisable terror into Shiro’s mind- but he couldn't run. Something about it kept him stuck there, staring at it’s massive form as it strode. The boat was unlike anything he had seen before. 

The last thing Shiro remembered was the screaming of his fellow soldiers and the people flooding onto shore. 

_ Its the galera!  _ The other two cried. 

_ The galera.  _ Shiro’s vision went black. 

 

/ ** / 

 

The next thing Shiro saw was his castle in the distance. He had no earthly idea how he had made it out, or how he had made it onto his horse- hell, he had no idea what even happened. The boats came, and than the  _ fear _ . The fear that made everything else shut off besides the most basic of animal instincts- the instinct to run. 

The other two were gone. Shiro didn't know what their fates were but he didn't care. All he cared about was the sight of the castle coming into view- it’s peaks serving as a beacon to home. The rest of the world was nothing, the only thing that mattered was the safety he would find between the walls of the kingdom. 

Shiro’s arm burned. He didn't focus on it for too long. 

Iverson waited at the open mouth of the gate. Shiro didn't question why he was there. Shiro didn't question why he wasn't with Keith, or what would inspire Iverson to wait in the same spot all day. He looked beyond the man, looking right into the walls opening. 

Shiro pulled the reins to his horse- the beast letting out a loud winnie into the air before skidding to a stop. Shiro fell off his horse- his legs far too shaky to attempt a smooth unmount. Scrambling for the gate, Shiro didn't even bother glancing at Iverson as he grasped for the inside walls, gasping for breath. 

Suddenly he was pulled back. Shiro was airborne for seconds before hitting the ground- hard enough to knock the wind right out of him. 

Shiro didn't give himself time to bask in the pain, but as he attempted to find safety yet again- Iverson had the tip of his sword pressed between Shiro’s eyes. 

Everything went dead. Shiro’s panic turned into a stillness that was anything but pleasant. Possibly, he was shocked into silence- his breath fell short in his throat and his shaking arms went still. 

Shiro choked on his sobs. His eyes were blurring, and he wasn’t sure if it was because he was crying or if he was blacking out again. 

This was it. His stomach lurched, and he gulped down anything that could even dare to come up. Head spinning with possibilities, Shiro couldn’t dare to fight. 

“I’m sorry,” Iverson spoke, a heavy wince under his features- “It’s a shame, we were all starting to really like you.” The pressure of the sword was burning now, Shiro could feel warm blood streak down his forehead- “The king what happened last night. He decided it was the last straw-”  

Iverson was raising his sword- Shiro clenching his eyes shut and trembling. The open sky- the curiosity that had ultimately killed him- was not the last thing he wanted to see. 

The sword never came. 

Instead, Iverson’s voice did, and Shiro sucked in a breath- filling his lungs with needed air. He was suddenly aware how long he had been holding his breath for... 

“You should run,” Iverson’s voice stuttered, his fingers gripping tight at the base of his sword- “I can’t kill you.” There was probably some kind of tenderness in his voice, but Shiro was too panicked to even try to find it. Shiro tried to blink away his tears- arms rendering useless.

Iverson suddenly froze. His body went stiff on top of Shiro’s, the two frozen in place. 

Iverson’s voice was a mere hiss- whispering as if he was afraid of being heard, “Shiro, where are the other two soldiers you were with?” 

“The galera,” Shiro hissed, his mind ticking away without consent, the hard memories being forced back up. “They killed them,” Shiro couldn’t remember seeing them die, but he  _ knew  _ they were dead. “They came on boats, big ships with fire and smoke and-” Shiro sucked in a breath- “And, I-” Shiro making work on his burning arm, peeling off his armor and braces. He didn't need to remember- he could feel the sting of whatever spell they had left behind. The sight was far more than Shiro expected though- and just from the look of it alone he shrieked. With his other arm, Shiro was frantically trying to rub off the deep purple symbols that now covered his left arm from shoulder to knuckle- the skin around them deep red and irritated with the foreign magic. Iverson leaped back- his sword drawn as if Shiro was no longer human. “Oh god-” Shiro choked, holding his arm out as far away as he could- “What is that?”

Iverson took what felt like hours to reply. He could not take his eyes off the markings, and all Shiro wanted to do was forget they were there. “The galera are a ancient civilization, hellbent on destroying everything in their path,” Iverson’s voice quivered- shiro had heard of them before. Vaguely from old fairytales, where mothers would tell their children of the galera empire's reign, sucking the life from everything around them. It always had a happy ending, the Alteans came on their flying lions coming to spite the evil. But this was no fairytale. This was no story- the terror Shiro felt was real and the markings on his arms were the same. “They’ve marked you,” Iverson explained, tipping his sword at the signs on Shiro’s arm. 

“Wh-what does that mean?” Shiro’s voice was cracking. He felt disgusting- tainted by the alien signs on his arm. The dark, unnatural purple that was not a color of the earth was under his skin. 

“We don’t know,” Iverson said- “But if you enter this kingdom, or any kingdom, people will fear you.You'll probably be dead in moments,our guards wont hesitate..” Iverson was falling to his knees, taking Shiro’s shoulders in his hands- “You will die if you try to make home.”

Shiro’s world ended. Everything he had built up to this point was gone. He was buckling, the only thing keeping him upright were Iverson’s strong hands on his shoulders- holding him tight. 

“I can’t go home,” Shiro pressed his hands to his temples- picturing of the tree on the hill. The sky was so vivid and blue, the feeling of relief when he dipped under the casting shade of the leaves, the moments him and his prince would share beneath it. “I have to see Keith, just once. I need to apologise.” 

“I’m sorry,” Iverson softly apologised, bowing his head, “I’ll tell him your final wishes.” 

_ Final wishes.  _ Shiro felt like he was dead. He wished Iverson had just killed him moments ago. It was no better than this fate of having to continue on as a deadman walking. 

“I’ll fake your death so nobody comes looking,” Iverson promised- as if that thought was supposed to comfort him, “There is a place between those mountains. It’s a neutral ground for the Galera empire, a place where they hold entertainment for surrounding kingdoms. It’s a way to make money, so they keep it peaceful.” Iverson was gesturing to two great mountains, facing east- “Listen to me, boy. Find the gatekeeper there and become a gladiator. You’re skilled at fighting, you’ll make it through. You can find a home there and not have anyone fear you.” Iverson stared at Shiro with his last good eye- and Shiro figured he had to nod. He understood, but yet, he  _ couldn’t.  _

“Change your identity, make sure anyone from this kingdom does not recognize you,” Iverson was standing to his feet, hoisting Shiro up despite Shiro wanting to lay in the grass forever- “Especially Keith.” 

Shiro unraveled his closed fingers- he had once held Keith’s hand within this hand- and now it was tainted by the very people who sucked the life out of the planet. He wondered if Keith would find this disgusting- but, that really didn't matter anymore. Shiro couldn't see him, he wouldn’t know of Shiro’s fate beyond the story that Iverson would make up about Shiro’s death. Keith wouldn’t know. Would he even be sad that Shiro was gone? Or was Shiro just one less thing Keith had to worry about now?

None of that mattered though, Shiro had to run. The adrenaline was hitting him hard, knocking him square in the chest as his instincts to survive flared back to life.

Mounting on his horse, Shiro looked back over his shoulder as if trying to beg Iverson one last time for a different outcome. But the old soldier stayed unmoving, his good eye meeting Shiro’s two. 

“Good luck,” Iverson’s voice was strong, but even behind it hid some trace of softness.

“Thank you, sir,” Shiro’s voice was the opposite- he could feel the way it shook. “Please, tell Keith that I was honored to be his friend.” The sun was starting to set, darkness flooding over the sky as the sun’s rays gave one final reach over the mountain tops- “And that I’m sorry.” 

Shiro did not need a reply. With his heart in his throat- he whipped on the reins- his horse letting out a loud snort before jolting to a thundering sprint. 

Shiro watched darkness cast over his kingdom. The kingdom that was no longer his. 

Heading straight towards the two mountains that reached the sky, Shiro gave one last look at the place that had once been home before turning his attention to his soon-to-be destination. The sky was clouding, the fields that were once green and lively shaded by the darkness- the moon casting a path of light that Shiro desperately followed, his horse tracing the white glow towards something new and  _ terrifying.  _ But the only place he could go was forward. 

Forward- to a future without his Keith. 

 


	2. Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok um... long time no see? sorry about that. I hated writing for a solid 5 months and i still kinda hate it but im back in the groove with this thing  
> ps season 2 was awesome and i loved it. very good content. more lance / hunk wouldve made it better but there is always season three ( and i mean shiros fucking dead so . theres gonna be room for lance and hunk. shiros my favorite boy and im really upset that he's f UCknig GONE I LOVE SHIRO SO MUCH ) but yes very good overall me and my friends had a sick party and we all watched it and i hardly remember anything except saying keith had twink legs ? also the shiro keef hug was very good and soft i loved that 
> 
> also i had trouble writing this because?? i havent written anything in like . 5 months. seriously . 
> 
> ANYwAys BACK TO THIS STORY !
> 
> HAVE SOME CHARACTER REFERENCES !!! The drawings are pretty old and ugly but they're outfits/ect are still decently accurate  
> http://lace--prince.tumblr.com/post/155827868765/outfit-design-refs-for-a-voltron-fantasy-au-ive
> 
> The only real outfit difference is shown in this more recent drawing lol, where Shiro's helmet is more obnoxious to draw and more japanese-inspired lol ( i felt although his old helmet didnt really fit with his. overall design so )   
> http://lace--prince.tumblr.com/post/159360733900/tfw-ur-trying-to-be-dark-and-brooding-but-ur-small
> 
> So now we're up to current time. No more shitty introductions. Shiro is 25, Lance and Keith are 26 , and Pidge is 15 . Ill cover the other characters ages when we actually. get to them. 
> 
> PS i forgot to mention this in the story but ! Altea has big ties with the earth, because Altea kicked the galeras ass like 2000 years ago and the earth was like 'gee thanks for that... have some fucking lions.' sO EVERY altean child that is born has like a sick flying-lion soul partner. Lance's is the actual blue lion, like, the voltron blue lion. Alluras is not a voltron lion. not every lion is a voltron lion. there is onlt 5 voltron boys (girls? theyre girl lions ) The other voltron lions will show up and they will eventually yknow. belong to the paladins but. not yet. we must wait for this . 
> 
> ok on w/ the story

Sleep was difficult now. 

Nightmares and trauma robbed any peaceful moments Shiro could have, and when everything went silent and dark there was nothing to distract his thoughts from racing straight into horrors he had tried to block out. 

He’d stay awake until the early hours of the morning where his exhaustion would force his brain into silence. He’d lay in his bed by a lantern, the light turned up just enough to illuminate the purple lines on his arm. Shiro would waste away the hours by tracing the markings with his fingers- remembering a reality before they existed. 

When Shiro finally got to sleep, it wasn’t long before he would be woken up.

Pidge never stayed still long. They couldn’t leave the shack without Shiro, due to Pidge’s race being considered a delicacy to most of the Galeran beasts who lurked here. Shiro was pretty sure if he wasn’t by Pidge’s side twenty-four-seven the poor kid would be snatched up and dropped into a pot of boiling water, later to be served with a side of sweet jam. Pidge was not bound to this place, Pidge was not marked by the Galera- they were here by choice. They were not here for the shows though, Pidge lived here. Though, try as he might- everytime Shiro tried to convince Pidge to just fly away and go somewhere else- they wouldn’t. Pidge was insistent on staying in the battle pits for some ungodly reason. And, Pidge was also insistent on leaving the shack as soon as the sun rose. 

Shiro could hear Pidge’s quiet shuffling before they came over, pushing into his back with quick shoves- “Rise and shine!” They called, almost bitterly, “I’m hungry.” 

“Yeah yeah,” Shiro yawned, biting back his need to cry out in frustration. He had probably fallen asleep an hour ago... “Good morning,” When Shiro actually rose, pushing his blankets aside, Pidge was already changing from their night clothes and into their shorts. The little shack they both shared was so small that Pidge’s wings didn't entirely fit, and it was always a hassle to get the wings through their t-shirts. 

Shiro’s whole body felt heavy when he stood from his bed. The first step of the day was to wrap his arm- of course he didn't have to, but hiding the ugly markings from his view made him feel a whole lot safer. 

Pidge was Shiro’s... Unlikely friend. More so, Pidge kind of felt like Shiro’s little sibling, but also his friend. The two had met on the outskirts of the town- arond the time when Shiro had first gotten to the pits. Pidge had fallen into some galeran hunting trap- a hefty net. After Shiro freed them, Pidge just stuck around. Shiro had no idea why Pidge was here, or why they even wanted to stay here- but Pidge didn't know a single thing about Shiro’s past either, so they were even. 

“You have a fight today, don’t you?” Pidge asked, bending one of their golden wings forward to preen it quickly with their little hands.

“Sure do.” Shiro answered with a sigh, finishing up the bandages on his arm. After, he went towards his clothing- slipping on his loose trousers, wrapping his belt tight around them- “Death match.”

“Yeesh,” Pidge snickered, “Promise me you won’t die.” 

“I won’t,” Shiro found a smile- “I got you to look after, I can’t die.” Shiro pressed his hands to his lower back- arching it to roll his shoulders back. Pidge rolled their eyes towards him, their feet padding against the floor to grab his arm.

“C’mon,” Pidge urged, trying a go at pulling him forward, “We better hurry up than, before you have to fight.” 

“Wait,” Shiro was holding his ground, Pidge uselessly pulling at his arm. They even tried flapping their wings, their feet lifting off the ground. With his free hand, he reached for his nightstand. Shiro rolled the tiny sun pendant in his hands, it’s golden points and red center scratched and worn with age. But he couldn’t leave without it- something about the old thing made him feel safe. Fastening it to the corner of his shirt, Shiro finally gave way to Pidge’s advances, letting the teen lead him outside. 

“Can we get that soup that I like? The salty one with the clams.” Pidge asked.

“Of course,” Shiro said, shutting the door to his home behind them.

“Thanks, Kuro.” 

Pidge climbed onto Shiro’s back when they made it outside, proudly perching atop his shoulders and letting Shiro do all the walking work. 

The battle pits reminded Shiro of the marketplace at the fire kingdom, but less pretty. This was Galeran territory after all. But, species from all around still came to see the gladiator fights- and than after they would get a bite to eat from one of the many stands that scattered the place. The outskirts was where Shiro lived- it was where all the gladiators lived- all of them ranging in species and marked in some way. They kept it peaceful here, since the Galera knew how much of a money maker this place was. They could make money to rebuild their empire over things that they had stolen, foreign recipes and foreign species alike. 

The galerians themselves were... Tall. Very tall. Very intimidating. Bear-like beasts that walked on their hindlegs with deep purple fur, their eyes normally the color of unnaturally bright yellows and greens. They ran this place. Shiro knew that he was right back where he had started- a slave. But instead of building things, he was forced to fight others who were marked by the galerans, or simply just tough looking wild animals, for entertainment by the worst evil in this world. Honestly, Shiro had even started enjoying fights. He liked to hear the crowd cheering for him, liked to receive the attention he missed so badly. He liked to feel although maybe he was still loved and cherished so dearly and that the curse on his arm didn't matter.

“That way, Kuro,” Pidge pointed ahead, and Shiro made his way out of the slums he lived in, and into the more upkept and shiny part of the battlepits. The place the public would see- the food stands and the walls of the gladiator ring. Shiro held onto Pidge’s ankles as he went. 

Kuro was the first name Shiro had thought of when he got here. Maybe it was too close to his old name, but it didn't really matter. Shiro’s fighting helment covered his face most of the time, the only thing not obscured by the heavy metal was his jaw and mouth- the only time he didn't wear it out was times like now, in the early hours of the morning when this place was closed for visitors- no one would recognize him. 

Shiro pulled over at Pidge’s favorite food stand, ordering their favorite soup for them. 

“When are you gonna cook that little beast, huh Kuro?” The shopkeeper questioned- she was a smaller, older galeran- but she was just as furry and threatening as the others. She had a joking tone- but Shiro could hear the agitated hiss in it.

“I don’t think I will,” Shiro replied- “They’re a pretty good pet.”

Pidge punched the top of Shiro’s head in retaliation- “Oh, shut it, you!” Pidge grumbled angrily. 

“Besides,” Shiro laughed- “Why would you ever wanna kill a paying customer?” Shiro took the bag that hung off his shoulder, fishing the money out of it- “The usual, please.” The galeran shopkeeper gave a quick grunt, taking Shiro’s money from his hands. 

After a couple of minutes, Shiro found a rare shady spot beneath a tree. The battlepits were mostly barren, covered in sand and trees sparse. The one Shiro had found was on its way to death, its bark rotting and dried. But, with it’s short lifespan it could offer some shade to the duo.

This place had turned Shiro into something he wasn’t, that was for sure. The only thing keeping him grounded was the small, winged teen who sat next to him, eating their soup and chattering about the sky, and the leaves, and how they missed their old fishing village. 

“I used to live by the sea,” Pidge explained, “Most of us did. That’s why the galerians haven’t eaten all of us yet, because the cliffsides are too narrow for their big dumb feet.” Pidge splayed out their wings- “I used to fly over the sea and try to catch fish that I could eat. All of my kind down there were fishers. One time a really big wave caught me by surprise and swept me under- do you know how strong the water is, Kuro? It’s pretty scary.” 

“I’ve only seen the ocean once,” Shiro replied, “And I didn't look at it for very long.” Taking a bite out of his sandwich- Shiro rested his back against the trunk of the dying tree.

Pidge continued to chat, unbothered by the occasional galeran guard who would walk by and give Pidge and hungry look, drool dripping from their ugly sneered maws. Some Galerans were more human in shape, less furry and beastly and more skinny- but for some reason they tended to be in the higher ups, and only visited the pits when assumably, a higher up told them to. Shiro would spot them in the gladiator pen sometimes- they came to watch his fights. Everyone came to watch the fights. As far as Shiro knew he was everyone's favorite underdog here, the seats in the huge gladiator pen filled up in mere seconds when he would fight. Here, Shiro was the little runaway human. Possibly, they would fill the seats to see if someone could actually take Shiro down this time.

Shiro let out a sigh- watching as the sun was starting to climb higher in the sky, “I should go get ready.” Getting ready was a process, but the most important thing was the helmet. Not only did it protect him from yet another ugly scar- which turned the arc of his nose more into a fleshy pink than it’s actual color- but it hid him from whoever might recognize him. 

_ Especially if Keith came. _

Shiro had been spotting the flame prince in the crowd- to Shiro, he stuck out like a sore thumb. He must be getting pretty rebellious, coming here was probably against his father’s wishes. But Keith never listened to authority, that was for sure. 

What was also for sure was that Keith could never know it was Shiro under the helmet. And honestly, that was okay. 

Pidge was already on their feet, gulping down the last of the soup- “Let’s go, then .” 

 

/ ** / 

 

Years ago, it would’ve been hard to beileve that Keith would find himself standing on the same ground that a lion was.  _ An Altean lion _ , at that. The fact that Keith was finding the huge beast annoying was a whole new thought entirely.

It wasn’t that the lion itself was annoying- honestly the beast was a very polite houseguest- it was her rider that was the main problem. 

The lion strode proudly behind him despite the embarrassment that was the Altean prince. “Yo, Keith!” His skin was a gentle brown shade ,making the blue markings under his eyes stand out against the darker tone. His ears pointed- regal crown and robes not matching that of his demeanor. “Nice to see you, my dude!” 

Lance sped up, sandals slapping against the palace’s hard floor- and he raised his hand in an attempted highfive. Keith instinctively backed off from the friendly gesture, crushing Lance’s confidence and his dream to one day high-five the other boy. Lance tried his best to play it cool though, sliding his hand behind his back and laughing, his eyes leaving Keith’s. 

“You just get here?” Keith asked, sitting back down atop a low railing. 

“Yeah, we all just flew in.” Lance said- “Your dad wanted me to come get you.” 

Lance was somewhat close to Keith’s friend. He only came down on invitation, and his presence was cursed with the idea of meetings and sitting through long serious talks about the galera and battles and things like that. Things that reminded Keith of what had taken Shiro away from him all those years ago.

Keith’s dad had decided to mend the fire kingdom’s broken bonds with Altea after Shiro had died. The idea of the Galera returning scared him, knowing that the only kingdom that possibly stood a chance against them was Altea- Keith’s father quickly tried his best to become allies again. The process was still going on, and Keith’s utter disinterest probably irritated everyone in the whole kingdom. 

Keith never wanted to be a ruler of anything, plain and simple. He dreamt of running away some day, but now his only escape was upon the wings of an Altean lion. And Keith did not want to spend his future in the backseat- especially when Lance was the one driving. 

Lance immediately slid up next to Keith on the railing, his lion rubbing against Keith in a quick greeting before sitting down, putting her massive head on Lance’s lap- her blue wings folding. She was a sleek creature, relatively thin compared to the other Altean lions Keith had seen. But, she was awfully fast from what Keith had picked up. Lance rubbed her head- “Aw blue, such a snuggle bug as always,” Lance grinned, scratching her ears- “Anyways, what's been up with you?” 

“Nothing,” Keith shrugged- “Boring as always.” Life here was dull, mostly. Keith nolonger had the urge to explore at night, run through the flame-lit streets as he once did as a child. He really wasn’t allowed to do much anymore, anyways. 

“Yeah I get that,” Lance sighed- this was honestly kind of nice. Keith found himself arguing with Lance more than actually talking to him, so speaking with him was different. Having someone else his age to talk to was pleasant, instead of people bossing him around and telling him what to do. Keith and Lance were both princes with a lot on their plate, and Keith found some sort of gentle connection with Lance due to it. 

Suddenly, Lance was grinning- and Keith prepared himself for the worst. “Hey, guess what’s going on today?” Lance nearly teased, and his lion’s ears twitched. Seemingly, the beast shot him a warning glare- but Keith couldn’t be sure as he had no idea how sentient this animal was.

“No..?” Keith shot Lance a glare, almost matching the lion’s.

“Hey, hey, don’t give me that look! You should know by now-” Lance huffed, “What is the only thing I’ve ever suggested when I come here?” 

Keith felt awfully stupid when he finally realized it- “Is there a fight today?”

“You know it, baby!” Lance chirped- springing to his feet. His lion huffed, stopping a foot- “Chill out, Blue, I know you don’t like it there, but you don’t have to stick around!” Lance bopped his lion on the nose, the silvery beast shaking her head- “We won’t get hurt, we’ve never gotten hurt before!” It seemed Lance was having a full out conversation with this animal... 

Keith shuffled up- “Is Kuro fighting?”

“C’mon Keith, would you really expect me to bring you to some old boring fight?” Lance cocked his hips to the side, “Of course Kuro is fighting.”

Before Keith could even dare get excited, he heard shuffling in the distance.

“Lance? Are you coming?” Keith watched Lance’s expression stiffen in fear- the voice of his older sister carrying waves of horror down his expression. 

“Quick quick, let’s go!” Lance said in a hushed tone, swinging his legs over his lion’s side. Keith joined him quickly, sliding on top of the large beast. “C’mon blue!” The lion begrudgingly soothed into a sprint, finding the nearest window before ducking into it. It was a rush- it wasn’t the first time Keith had rode Lance’s lion- but every time it was pretty awesome. It was nothing like being mounted on a horse- Blue’s strides were smooth and it was a new feeling of regalness that came along with being mounted on the ancient beast. 

Lance’s lion leaped through the window, running along the slanted shingles of the palace before spreading her wings.

Keith could not enjoy the initial take off- as right when the lion leaped into the sky, Lance’s cape immediately smacked into Keith’s face. Keith grunted, slapping the back of Lance’s head- making him cry out- before Keith bunched the long fabric into his fists to keep it from hitting his face.

“Your damn cape’s too long!” Keith hissed, “It’s so unconventional!” 

“Yeah well, the tailors never accounted for my lion being a two-person mount!” Lance snapped back, “And they definitely didn't account for my passenger being the grumpiest guy ever.”

Keith huffed angrily, but he decided to just be lucy Lance was willing to take him somewhere. The only other way Keith could make it out this far was on horseback, and hell knows his father would catch up with him before he was out for even five minutes. But in the sky- no one could reach him. Nothing but air beneath him, this was as close to freedom as Keith could possibly. 

“Hurry Blue, c’mon- they can’t know we’re going!” Lance urged, the lion rushing faster. Keith had seen Lance ride his lion expertly before- like the two were one being. Keith knew the two of them were holding back on how fast they could actually go. Blue’s wings flapped hard before she pulled them close- shooting quickly through the air as Keith held tightly onto Lance for what felt like dear life. 

Once they were far enough from the kingdom, Blue slowed, spreading her wings as she simply glided through the air, flapping her great wings ever-so-often. 

Keith felt excitement swell in his chest. It was rare he ever felt so much as warm anymore- which was especially sad since he was the prince of literal fire after all- but at the thought of seeing Kuro fight Keith felt fireworks in his stomach. Keith had only ever seen Kuro through miles of seats, had never spoken to him directly- but something about him made Keith’s heart flutter.

Maybe it was because Kuro reminded Keith of Shiro . 

Ever since Shiro had died things had changed. Not only did that day bring more fear to the kingdoms of the Galera’s presence, but it put more pressure on Keith to become king. Ever since then, Keith’s regret and guilt for everything he had said to Shiro that night haunted his dreams and cursed his conscious actions. Keith didn’t want responsibility-  he didn't want any of it- because he still mourned for the loss of his best, and only friend for every day since he was gone. He lost the hope that Shiro gave him, lost the confidence and strife for becoming a good ruler.

Kuro looked... A lot like Shiro. Maybe that was it. It was possibly because he fought like Shiro too- he was cunning and clever and... Keith found himself sucking in a breath as the grasslands below them slowly disappeared, turning more into sanded dessert.

“It’s right up ahead!” Lance chirped- “We better hurry before all the seats fill!” Suddenly, Blue was veering swiftly to the side- dipping down low to get to the ground. Keith once again latced onto Lance- trusting Lance’s ability to fly this creature well. And trusting Lance at pretty much anything was risky business.

The battlepits were scary. Something about their grime and harshness made Keith’s heart tick with rebellion- seeing a place that wasn’t scrubbed down to perfection was nice in a strange kind of way. The galerians were huge, hulking bear monsters that loosened the sand that covered the battlepits with every step- making it so there was a constant, billowing dust above the ground. The tents were painted deep purples - the color nearly a symbol for the empire- dark colors highlighting making the area stand out against the dusty warm tones of the desert. 

Lance’s lion flapped her powerful wings, curving her body forward as the sand clouded up around them. Soon they were on the ground again, and the lion was shaking her silvery pelt free of sand. 

“Alright Blue, you’ll know when to come get me,” Lance scritched his lion’s head, giving her a gentle kiss on the nose. The lion snorted, moving forward slightly to bump their foreheads together. The connection between the two was seemingly strong - like the kind of connection two human friends would share- but Keith could never know the extent of their relationship due to not really knowing the properties of this magical flying lion. But, Keith did now that the lion somehow always knew when to come for the two of them despite Lance not even so much as calling for her. 

Keith gave her an awkward pat on the head as a thank you for the ride, and the lion took off- flying back into the sky. Keith could spot her circling the area as Lance dragged him to the gates. 

“Tickets for two, please!” Lance said excitedly to the ticket dealer. Anyone of non-galeran-descent here was normally enslaved by the empire- which seemed to be the deal with the ticket man. Most of the fighters here suffered the same fate- and Keith assumed his favorite champion Kuro was under the same. But, something about this place was still so sickeningly entertaining. 

Lance and Keith rushed into the arena, grabbing handfuls of expensive glazed meats on sticks to tear at as they found a seat. The arena was already mostly full, and the two prince’s weren't entirely comfortable sitting next to any full Galerans. 

Eventually, they found a decent middle seat next to a family of strange looking men- all kinds of creatures came to this arena. Though a lot of them were galeran, there was a mix of many others too. That’s supposedly why the Galera kept this place peaceful, so they could make money off of their gladiator shows. Keith was probably giving money to the very army that had the capability of crushing his own some day. 

But, no matter, Keith wanted to see a  _ fight. _

The gladiator arena was big, full of cheering screams and greasy food. Loud drums echoed through the ring in excitement for the main fight. Keith knew no one was going to stay seated for long, because at Kuro’s fights no one could bare to hold their excitement in- even the gruffest of galeran soldiers.

Keith and Lance exchanged excited smiles- like two children about to see a play- as a loud horn sounded from the dusty ring of the gladiator pit. 

Keith and Lance were on their feet as soon one of the small gates in the gladiator pit opened- out stepping everyones favorite beast-slayer- Kuro. The audience swelled- their cheers incredible in volume but Keith knew his heart beat far louder. God, he was beautiful- Keith didn't even know what his face looked like but just from his powerful body and that pride-stricken walk- Keith was smitten. Kuro’s robes were that of dull purples and golds, sitting down low to his ankles- tied tightly around his middle. The helmet that always obscured his face had a large pointed ‘U’ sitting atop it- and shingles that traveled to his the lowest part of his neck- the faceplate that always covered everything above his mouth making Keith’s brain tick with curiosity. 

Keith caught sight of a flash of white teeth- a grin. Kuro held his hand high, waving at at the crowd cooly. Said arm caught the light too, for it was covered in silver armor. 

Keith’s face filled with heat as he could’ve sworn the gladiator was staring right at him after a second- his smile widening. But no, that couldn’t be- Keith was so far away, and there were so many people here, Kuro possibly couldn’t be looking at him. 

“Dude, dude!” Lance shouted, grabbing Keith’s shoulders and shaking him- “He’s totally looking at us!”

So, Lance thought the same thing. Keith smiled back, breathless- “You think?”

Though Keith could not hear it, he knew Kuro laughed. With a shake of his head, Kuro drew his sword. 

The crowd was cheering his name- and Keith couldn’t help but cheer along. 

The bigger gate on the opposite side of the arena slowly creaked open, and as soon as the space allowed- a creature made out of gnarled wood and bark came tumbling out. It’s chest was large and backside shorter to the ground, all four of its legs stiff and jointless as it scurried against the dusty ground. It’s head was what looked like an elephant's skull but split at the jaw- its whole body made of wood and covered at the top with a dusting of green moss. It’s empty eye-sockets glowed bright ember, seemingly some of magic kept the gnarled mess of wood alive. It let out a raspy cry despite not having any recognisable mouth, and Kuro was skidding backwards to make way for the giant creature. 

With his sword draw, Keith watched Kuro study his enemy as it lowered its head to charge him. Immediately, Keith realized the monster was slow- but Kuro had probably already realized that. Ducking out of the way, Kuro moved underneath the beast as it charged for him. The twisting roots the beast was made of cracked as it came in contact with the wall behind Kuro, slamming into the wall and making the people who sat just above the barrier squeal with awe. The drums were pounding now, and Kuro fled to the opposite side of the gladiator’s ring, using the wall opposite as a kick off. He ran directly towards the beast as tried to reposition its huge body, its thin legs pounding in resemblance to a soldier ant’s. Lurching forward, the beast was going at Kuro again- Keith could taste the dust in his mouth from the pit and it made his heart race. 

Kuro curled his sword outward- and with a single powerful strike he took out the beasts left leg- the wood cracking and the beast falling over itself as its leg split at the middle. 

The crowd lit up in glee, Kuro coming through a cloud of dust the beast had kicked up with it’s mighty tumble. A fist raised to the air- Kuro smiled. 

The beast was rising from the smoke, it’s one side leaning down due to its slashed, shorter leg. 

“Let’s say next time they give me something harder to fight!” Kuro shouted- somehow even through the drums and the cheering- Keith could still hear him. His voice was rough with the tarnish of war and scratchy dust that probably took up residence in his lungs- but, he also sounded ridiculously smooth. 

Keith caught sight of the dust-covered beast behind Kuro suddenly returning to its normal height. It’s chopped leg was curling and growing- the roots from it regrowing themselves and forming the entirety of the once lost leg. Though, by the time the crowd’s gasped shocks registered, it was already too late. The creature lunged forward and caught Kuro with a tusk, sending the gladiator tumbling back. There were few moments where the crowd was silent and this was one of them, Keith’s breath was bated. But, he knew Kuro wouldn’t go down that easily. Keith had seen him withstand much more in these battles. 

The wooden beast stood at the opposite end of the arena when Kuro stood again. He spat blood from his mouth- clutching his chest from where the creature had no doubt nailed him with a tusk. 

His armored arm uncurled from his side- and the crowd lit up in shrieks when pink flames spouted out from the cracks in them. The illuminance grew to incompass his whole arm- whipping up hot pink flames that turned his arm to glowing white. Keith could hear Lance’s howling as the Altean boy’s hands shook from a deep fear of the Galeran- but yet Lance’s smile was unmistakable for that of excitement. Kuro’s sword was engulfed in the same flame- bright pink and hot. Keith could feel himself glowing from the sheer sight of it.

As soon as Kuro struck the creature again- it let out a loud howl. Again, going for the legs- Kuro cut it down before quickly splitting the belly of the beast before it had time to fall. The beast fell to the dirt, dust pillowing out from beneath it. Kuro rolled out from beneath it before it had time to crush him under it’s huge weight. 

The beast's legs glowed purple from where Kuro had slashed it- and it seemingly cried out in what could’ve been pain or anger. Kuro rounded to it’s head in quick steps, leaping over the beast and striking his inflamed sword between its eye sockets- ending the all too soon. 

As the beast went limp, the crowd lit up in squeals of cheers. But to Keith, the world was a blur. It was as if it was in slow motion. Kuro looked up from his dead foe- his sword still buried in it’s head- turning his head to meet Keith in a gentle smile- blood still pouring from his lips. Keith felt his heart throb and his vision blur at the sight of him. 

Before Keith could second-chance himself, Keith held up his hand. Silently- he cupped the sky with his fingers open and wide. 

Kuro did the same, his smile splitting into a gentle chuckle. 

Keith covered his mouth quickly, trying not to laugh like a giddy, lovesick idiot. He felt like a child with a crush... But Kuro made his heart flutter and the fact that the famous, faceless gladiator was looking at him made Keith’s head sore with dreams that definitely wouldn’t come true. 

Suddenly though, Kuro’s gentle frame broke and he shouted for the crowd- “Do you want more?” 

The whole crowd boomed in agreement. Keith realized Kuro’s eyes were still on him- from all the way down there in the gladiator pits- and Keith nodded. Kuro smiled again. Somehow, from how far apart they were- Keith saw Kuro mouth at him;  _ Okay.  _

Kuro was turning his attention towards one of the lower seats- where a very furry, very big galeran man sat. His left arm replaced with a large metal one- and his clothes regal. Keith could only assume this was the galeran in charge around here. 

“Give the gladiator another-” He heard the galeran man shout. Suddenly, one of the gates of the gladiators pen was wheeling open, and out came a rather small, wingless Chimera. 

That fight was over faster than the first.

 

It was like Keith went straight from screaming, cheering crowds, to silence all in a rush. Well, not complete silence. Lance dragged Keith somewhere else in the battlepits after the fight was over, both of their outfits covered with a layer of dust. 

“That was so cool!” Lance shouted, “Man, I was worried for a second back there,” Lance went on, “But Kuro just got right back up! I wish I could come to these fights all the time! But I can only go when you’re around.” Lance punched Keith’s shoulder childishly. It was true- the kingdom of Altea was much too far from the battle pits. Also, Keith knew Lance was too afraid to go alone. Keith snorted, elbowing him back. 

“Where do you want to get lunch?” Keith asked- “We could just go back to my kingdom and eat there.” 

“Where's the fun in that?” Lance laughed, and he did have a point. But, the fire kingdoms food was much better than most of the stuff they had here... “Let’s go that way, that place looks like they have good pastries-” Lance grabbed Keith’s wrist, pointing to a tent not so far off that had a galeran man handing out cream-filled-something-or-others. Suddenly though, Lance stopped abruptly- gasp held tight in his throat.

“What’s your issue?” Keith bickered at him, watching Lance’s face go red.

“It’s him-” Lance squeaked, and before Keith could even think about glancing in Lance’s direction, the Altean boy was already dragging Keith there. 

By the time they had stopped, Keith was mere inches away from Kuro. His lips still stained with his own blood, his armor and helmet covered in a layer of dirt. A winged humanoid was perched on his shoulders- seemingly uninterested with the two prince’s and instead looking off somewhere else, their wings pressed tight to their body. 

“Yo! Your fight was so cool!” Lance didn't seem shy at all- while Keith just felt ultimately frozen by the thought of standing on the same dirt as this man. He was big- bigger than Keith thought he’d be. They were not separated by rows of seats- he was right here. Keith felt his heart throb in his chest, and he suddenly felt like he was going to double over and throw up.

Honestly, Kuro looked kind of the same. Shocked- just from what Keith could tell from the little amount of face that his helmet did show. He stumbled backwards- more so resembling a shy teenager than the monster-slaiyng warrior who took down two beasts seconds ago. 

“I um, yes, thank you,” Kuro bowed his head slightly- clearing his throat. Keith watched him force down whatever shyness he had as his lips broke into a smile. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, your majesty.” 

Keith watched Lance’s face go suddenly bright red- his smile tight- “You know who I am?” God, the fact that Lance- a literal prince- was shocked by the fact Kuro knew of him was a little sad. 

“Of course,” Kuro laughed, and Keith felt his heart flutter at the rich sound of it- “You’re the future ruler of Altea.” If Lance’s face could get anymore redder- it did. He looked awe-struck. Keith was about to make fun of him, until Kuro turned his attention toward Keith. “And, of course, the prince of flames.” All the blood rushed to Keith’s head, and he was surprised he didn't pass out. Something about Kuro was so... Keith sighed, his breath fluttering excitedly in his throat.

“H-Hi,” Keith managed, watching Kuro smile at his pathetic greeting. 

Lance looked at the dirt, a bashful smile crossing his lips, “You’re so cool,” Lance nearly whispered. 

Kuro was smiling- “Thank you.” Suddenly, the three of them leapt in shock as the small teen perched on Kuro’s shoulders flapped their wings and took off- leaving a few golden feathers strewn about the dirt. 

“I’ll be right back!” They called as their wings pushed them towards the sky, and Kuro sighed in exasperation.

“It’s their job to embarrass me,” Kuro chuckled, shaking his head. Than, he was bending his knees- sinking down to meet Keith and Lance’s heights before bowing his head again, cuffing his arm to his chest- “I’m really glad you two both enjoy my fights, thank you both for coming.” 

Lance and Keith both exchanged giddy looks as Kuro stood to his normal height, easily towering over the two princes. The tallest person Keith had ever met, who was his Shiro, Kuro still towered a few inches over. Even just the size of his body, he was bigger than Shiro, too... 

Oh god, Shiro. Keith missed him. He could feel his stomach lurch at the thought of him- the thought of his brain trying to replace Shiro with this new man who looked a lot like him. No one could ever replace Shiro- and this gladiator certainly wouldn't either. 

“It’s no problem,” Lance muttered in response, his voice high with excitement- “Thanks, for uh, doing them?” Lance sounded unsure, but immediately sunk back into comfort when Kuro laughed. 

“Of course,” Kuro smiled, “I’ve seen you both here quite a few times. It must take some effort to get out here, I appreciate it.” Suddenly, Kuro’s smile faltered a little. 

There had to be a reason he wore that helmet. Keith tried to look through the slits in his helmet- and Kuro immediately caught on, quickly pulling away. Alright, that was probably rude- Keith shouldn’t be digging into someone's personal business... 

Keith kind of wanted to ask why Kuro was looking at him earlier. Keith decided against it. Maybe Kuro found it exciting to have royalty attending his fights? 

Suddenly, Keith heard a loud whoosh of air- followed the familiar chirps of Lance’s partner in crime. Lance spun on his heels- exasperated as he went at his lion with a heavy expression. “Blue! I didn't call for you! We’re in the middle of something!” Lance stomped his feet, and his lion returned with a stop of her own paws- showing her teeth. “We’re perfectly safe here, there's nothing to worry about.” Lance scratched Blue’s head, the lion snorting and pulling away. The sight of the beast had brought the attention of most of the Galeran soldiers, most of their focuses pulled towards the winged lion. They looked hungry. Keith felt pressure in his stomach spike, the sudden unnerve of not being safe struck him. Keith paced back, looking at the snarling galerians around him, before going to take Lance’s- 

“Is that an altean lion?” Kuro sounded small. Like a child eyeing a toy, he sounded awestruck- like the sight of the lion had unearthed some childish pleasure. Lance and Keith both looked at him- before exchanging looks. “Sorry, I’ve, always wanted to see one.” Kuro took a step forward, gnawing on his lips almost nervously. 

Lance puffed out his chest and smiled- “This is Blue! She’s real nice, a little grumpy, you can pet her if you want.” Lance pet his lion’s head, and despite Keith wanting to get out of here- he didn't want to crush whatever dream the gladiator had. Honestly, it was kind of cute how excited and shy Kuro got at the sight of the beast.

“Really?” Keith could hear the swell of emotion in Kuro’s tone, and he crept forward- reaching out with a hand. 

Blue retracted- snarling loudly at him. Kuro’s had shot back to his side, and he stumbled back.

“Blue!” Lance scolded lightly- “what’s your problem?” Lance looked mortified that his lion had just snarled at someone he looked up to- “I’m sorry,” Lance ducked his head, ashamed. 

Keith watched Kuro smile slightly- forcing down whatever disappointment he had. “That’s alright.” 

“It’s just, she’s just,” Lance searched for words, “The galera. She’s not a big fan of all... That stuff.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Kuro grinned- his words soft and reassuring. Though, Keith watched as Kuro’s armored fist curled tight. The cursed one.  Not in anger, it was something else.. Possibly regret. 

“We should go, Lance.” Keith murmured to his friend, watching Blue get more and more frustrated with the situation- her lips curled and her feathers ruffled. 

Lance pouted- before agreeing. Maybe he was finally catching on to the tense energy here now that the lion was present. “It was real cool meeting you, Kuro! We’ll be sure to try to catch your next fight!” Lance’s energy rebounded as he waved goodbye to the stern gladiator, and his hesitance turned into joy. 

“It was nice meeting you both as well,” Kuro went to bow his head respectfully again. Lance went to smoothing out Blue’s feathers and repositioning her saddle briefly- and Keith went to join him before he was stopped in his tracks by the voice of the gladiator. 

“Keith-” Kuro’s voice was too familiar. Familiar beyond the short time Keith had known of his existence. Keith’s heart melted, and for a second he thought he was going to turn around and see his Shiro. But Shiro wasn’t there. 

Kuro looked embarrassed- his jaw tense and teeth grit. “I- I mean,” Kuro stuttered, “Ah, I’m sorry, prince Kogane, that was rude of me,” Kuro swallowed thickly, and despite his robes mostly obscuring his neck Keith could still see the nervous bob of his adams apple. 

“It’s fine,” Keith said breathlessly, “Just Keith is alright.” 

Kuro hissed like he had been burned. “That’s, alright, my prince, I didn’t mean to refer to you in such a... Personal way.” Maybe Keith’s reaction made Kuro feel bad? Honestly, Keith’s reaction was everything but negative, but it was probably easy to misjudge most of Keith’s emotions for something negative. Keith sighed, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry, it’s just, you sounded like someone I used to know.” Keith laughed, nervously- and Kuro joined in, “Sorry if I just came across as angry or anything, I’m not.” 

“Yeah, It’s alright,” Kuro turned his head shyly, taking a step back, “Stay safe on your flight home, your majesties.” 

This was it. Honestly, Keith wanted to sit and talk with him all day, but he couldn't. He had to leave. Keith gulped- and nodded, and waved. “I’ll see you later,” Keith whispered, unsure of what else to say. 

Kuro grinned again, waving back. 

As soon as Keith sat down on the lion, they were off. Blue got out of there as fast as she could, seemingly. Keith held onto Lance tight. 

Even once they got home and Lance was dragged away by the lobe of his ear by his father- and Keith’s own father giving him the same rant he had heard countless times- nothing could break the fuzzy warmth the memory of that voice brought him. 

He sounded so much like Shiro. 

Keith dreamt that night of the time where he felt warm- the times when he was young and Shiro brought confidence to him and safety- when they would dance around the shops and pretend to fight with swords . His Shiro- his champion. 

Keith was set on seeing Kuro again soon. 

 

./ ** /

 

Shiro’s heart wouldn't stop. It thundered in his chest, every sturdy beat knocking the wind right out of his lungs. He wasn’t sure if it was fear, or excitement, or anger- it was probably all three. 

Oh gods! He had spoken to Keith! The one thing he promised himself he would never do... Sure, Keith had no idea it was him, and the conversation was probably inevitable- but Shiro shouldn’t have lingered for that long! Sure, Shiro had fun flirting with Keith in the arena- it brought some kind of sick, twisted pleasure out of gaining the romantic attention he had never got from Keith before... But, he couldn’t become close with Keith. Kuro couldn’t become close with Keith. Because as soon as that helmet came off, Keith would realize that Kuro and Shiro were the same person. Shiro couldn’t put himself through that, hell, he couldn’t put Keith through that. There were so many reasons why that would be a disaster. 

Shiro couldn’t help but spend the late hours pacing and pacing his tiny home. How had he let himself do that? How had he let Keith almost recognise him? 

“God, Kuroo-” Shiro stopped in his pacing, glancing at Pidge’s tiny mound of blankets. They peeked their head out of one, their ashen hair peaking out in curls- “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing Pidge, It’s nothing, go back to sleep,” Shiro snorted, holding out his cursed arm as he paced- tracing the patterns on it- “Go back to sleep.”

“I can’t,” Pidge huffed, “You’ve been off ever since you met those two princes. Was it the lion, Kuro? Did it scare you, or something?”

“I scared it, I feel bad for the poor beast,” Shiro corrected, “And no, it’s not those two.” 

Pidge’s tiny feet hit the floor with a quiet sound as they shuffled out of bed, “Let’s go on a walk.” Pidge said, grabbing Shiro’s wrist with a small hand. They held two of his fingers in their whole hand, leading him outside. Shiro’s restless body followed, despite not really wanting too.

The battle pits at night were... Nice. The moon made the landscapes that surrounded the land glow white, and the air was cool and crisp. The sand grew soft at night, and the small patches of grass tickles Shiro’s bare ankles. Not to mention, it was empty mostly. A few guards stood patrolling, but besides that- it was empty. 

Pidge flapped their wings, smoothly gliding up to the top of their shared home. They cupped their hands over their eyes- presumably gazing out. 

“I wish I could fly,” Shiro almost joked. That sounded nice- to have wings to carry him away from his fears. “Why don’t you ever just fly away, Pidge?”

“I can’t,” Pidge said, it was probably the millionth time they told Shiro this, “I need to stay here.” 

“You’re not bound here, though,” Shiro replied- glancing at his arm. 

“I’m bound here for a different reason,” Pidge snorted- irritated now, “Also, I have to look after you.”

“I think it’s the other way around,” Shiro laughed, turning to continue walking on. Pidge eventually flew back down, perching themselves of Shiro’s shoulders. Pidge hummed hesitantly in their throat, clearly not agreeing with Shiro’s verdict. “Where are we going?”

“Just walking.” Pidge said, “You need to calm down.” 

Shiro sighed, heaving his shoulders- “I guess.” He ran his hand through his sweaty bangs- attempting to slick them backwards. The cool wind blew by them as Shiro walked, Pidge’s body snuggling close to his for warmth- the small teen only wearing shorts and their baggy nightshirt. Shiro really did love Pidge- loved the kid with all his heart. His heart throbbed at the idea of ever losing them. At the proximity- Shiro got the overwhelming feeling to protect Pidge despite their being no threat around. 

“I should’ve brought a blanket,” Pidge murmured.

“Sorry,” Shiro huffed, crossing his arms as he walked.

“It’s okay, I like walking with you,” Pidge sighed, patting Shiro’s head as if to console him, “Anyways, like I was going to sleep with you pacing around.” 

Shiro huffed- some things he appreciated about this new life of his, and Pidge was one of them. 

Shiro heard whispers in the darkness. He considered going back as soon as he heard the two gruff tones, the cuffs of their voices cutting the night air. But, Pidge had other plans, as their wings immediately started to beat- and they perched themselves instead on a low building.  

“Pidge!” Shiro scolded in a whisper. It wasn’t like the guards would kill Shiro if they found him out here late. There was no curfew here- hell, Shiro could technically leave if he wanted. But he wouldn’t, as he really had nowhere to go. But, whatever those two galeran voices were whispering about in the middle of the night probably wasn’t something to be involved in. Pidge responded by beckoning him closer with a hand, folding their wings loosely. 

As quietly as he could, Shiro jogged up to the building Pidge landed on. It was clear now that the two voices were originating from the other side, and Shiro gave Pidge a look. Pointing to the dirt- Shiro silently demanded Pidge return back to the ground. Pidge did not answer this request, instead they just stuck their tongue out at Shiro. 

“Did you hear?” One of the voices said. They were deep, clearly Galeran- “Emperor Zarkon said he was going to send troops to the Fire Kingdom in the next few sunrises.” Shiro felt his throat drop into his stomach. 

Of course, it had to be that. 

Shiro was suddenly very, very interested. Peaking around the wall- he was met with two galeran soldiers, their backs to him. 

“Why would he want to attack them?” One of the others responded, “That kingdom’s been sitting around for years. They don’t do much but attack others. If anything, that should be the kingdom we take out last- they’ll probably help us get rid of some of the competition !” 

“No way,” The other Galeran said, “That kingdom is full of a bunch of old sick people.” The galeran laughed- and Shiro wanted to lightly correct him. Maybe there were old people, but they certainly werent ill. Shiro became disgruntled at the mockery of his old home. “Zarkon mentioned things about nipping a bud, the new prince worries him.” 

“Why, is he not sick and old?” The other laughed, and the two Galeran men shared a harty chuckle. Shiro rolled his eyes. “He was here today, he looks awfully skinny.”

“And pale. The Altean prince looks like a god compared to that scrawny kid.” 

Cool, great, now everything really sucked. Shiro felt his stomach turn, and he got the need to pace again. 

They were going to attack the fire kingdom. And what was even worse- they wanted Keith. His Keith. 

But, Shiro couldn’t do anything. Shiro was no longer the guard, hell, Shiro was no longer Shiro. It was none of his business yet- Shiro couldn’t let anything happen to Keith. He couldn’t stand it. Shiro began quickly scuffling back towards his little shack- thoughts racing in his head.

Pidge quickly caught up, landing on Shiro’s shoulders again. “Man, they really dragged the fire prince through the mud back there,” Pidge laughed, resting their hands on Shiro’s head. When Shiro didn't reply- he couldn’t think of one- Pidge grew tense, “Kuro?” 

Once they were back in their home, Shiro closed the door tight, holding onto it’s handle with white knuckles as he lingered-unsure of what else to do. His mind raced with thoughts, he couldn’t tell his body to do so much as release the door handle.

“Kuro, hey,” Pidge rocked Shiro’s shoulder- “Kuro!”

“What?” Shiro gasped, the thoughts leaving him all in one rush when Pidge yelled for him. He looked down at the teen- their face contorted in worry.

“Are you alright?” Pidge’s tone broke Shiro’s heart. He hated to have Pidge see him like this. As anything but someone they knew. It was times like these Shiro realized how little they really knew about each other and it scared him. He couldn’t lie, not right now.

“I-” Shiro paced to his bed, sitting on the end of it- “Not really.” 

Pidge followed him, sitting right at his side. Shiro could feel Pidge investigating him with their eyes, bearing holes into Shiro’s weak disguise. “Was it, something to do with the fire kingdom? Did that.. Did they say something?” 

Shiro nodded, and before Pidge could try to unveil this puzzle anymore by themselves Shiro did it for them- “I don’t want to say much, since i’m not that person anymore- but,” Shiro wiped the sweat off his forehead messily, growing sick at the conclusion he spoke aloud- “Before I got cursed by the Galera, prince Kogane and I were very close.” 

They shared silence. 

When Pidge started to laugh, Shiro felt relieved and offended all at the same time. 

Pidge’s amused smile curved the corners of their lips playfully, and they poked Shiro’s chest- making him flinch at the possibility of a tickle- “You totally have a crush on him, don’t you?” Pidge laughed, “That’s why you were pacing earlier! You have a big, fat crush on the fire prince!” 

“Hey, knock it off,” Shiro couldn't help but laugh- “That doesn't matter, Pidge!” 

“Yes it does!” Pidge giggled- “The big gladiator Kuro has a crush on some wimpy little prince!”

“He’s not wimpy,” Shiro laughed defensively, god, Pidge knew just how to cheer him up even in the weirdest ways. 

“Well, if you’re really that worried about that whole thing,” Pidge started, making their little fingers into a pair of legs and walking them up Shiro’s arm- using the designs of his curse as a sidewalk- “Why not go warn the fire kingdom?”

“They’ll kill me,” Shiro deadpanned. 

“Probably not,” Pidge argued, “Just run in real fast. No one will see you.” Shiro could see several holes in Pidge’s plan- “Anyways ,they’ll probably be so scared of you they won’t  lay a finger on you! C’mon Kuro, I wanna go take a short vacation away from this dusthole.” Pidge complained- “No one's stopping you.” 

“The galerans will kill me if they find out...” Shiro argued weakly, his common sense trying to pick out all the risks this crazy plan would have.

“Since when have you cared what they think?”

“Keith- I mean, Prince Kogane can’t know its, well, me.” Shiro said, and Pidge gave him probably the most fed-up look Shiro had ever seen come out of the teen.

“He doesn't have to know it’s you. Just keep your stupid helmet on.” Pidge slid off the bed- already starting to get dressed into their daytime clothes- a simple green shirt and suspenders- as if this plan was already in motion. 

“Hey, we can’t go, I never said-” 

“Kuro,” Pidge snorted, “You’re being stubborn.” Pidge was now pep talking Shiro while in underwear- “It’ll be fine. You’ll warn the fire kingdom and we’ll be out of there. You’ll be seen as a hero, probably save a bunch of little orphan babies. And the prince.” 

It was... True. Keith’s final memory of Shiro wasn’t a good one. Even if Shiro and Kuro were two different people in Keith’s mind, maybe Shiro could still do some good here... 

Anyways, even if Shiro wasn’t Keith’s guard anymore- even if Keith didn't know Kuro at all- Shiro still had to protect his prince. His best friend. 

Shiro had reached his final verdict. He had to do something to protect Keith. He couldn’t forgive himself if he just waited around while his old best friend got killed without even doing so much as warning them. 

“Fine, fine,” Shiro snorted, Pidge humming triumphantly as they slid their wings through the slits in their shirt. “We should be back by tomorrow afternoon.” 

Shiro and Pidge were dressed and ready to go in minutes within the final answer- Shiro’s galeran arm wrapped up so well it could be mistaken for a common injury. 

Shiro’s horse waited for them in the stables. She was the same horse Shiro had ridden the last time he saw the fire kingdom- and she had grown with age just had shiro had. She hadn’t seen much action, and instead Shiro payed the stable workers to keep an eye on her. 

Shiro petted her soft snout, giving the hoofed beast a soft kiss between her eyes before climbing on her. She was seemingly happy to see her rider, and to be honest, Shiro was happy to see her too. She reminded him of the wonder he felt when he was on his first, and last, expedition outside the fire kingdom. 

Pidge unlocked the stable doors for them, and as soon as they did- the three of them were off. The sun was starting to rise slightly- peaking over the mountains and casting a gentle pink glow over the sands and shining the way through the valley that lead directly to the fire kingdom. 

Shiro would never forget his way home. He couldn’t forget it. 

He secured his helmet over his head, made sure Pidge was flying close to him, and looked towards the peaks of a kingdom he had not dared to look at in many years. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sO FYEah i didnt . proof read this monster. im too lazy for that. if anyone spots any really obvious and ugly mistakes let me know  
> this was fustrating to write. I wanted to be like 'well... heres all the differences between kuro and shiro !' from keiths perspective so it didnt seem like keith is just a big stupid idiot but i couldnt because it would be awkward and weird. BUT since shiro has aged decently since him and keith were buddies i feel like shiro's voice probably sounds a little different, as well as he's just generally bigger from fighting monsters and junk and iverson really sold the fact that Shiro was 100% dead so keith has no . fucknig idea  
> writing keef is really hard sorry  
> UM BUT ALLURA WILL HAVE A PROPER INTRODUCTION NEXT CHAPTER. also  
> corran. also alfor is alive in this au (for now nya) . HUNK PROBABLy WONT SHOW UP FOR A LITTLE BIT AND IM REALLY SAD ABOUT IT FUC THIS AU I WANT TO WRITE MY SWEET BOY HUNK 
> 
>  
> 
> ok haha sorry for rambling !! thank you so much for reading this garbage <3 !! comments are super apprciated! pls let me kno what you dont like or like, or what you'd like to see so i can include it ! thank yall so much


	3. Battlefield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i feel like this chap is kinda bad?? lol anyway
> 
> again sorry for the long break i took. Ive been kinda fed up with this fandom ( and writing things in general ) and schools been keeping me busy! But the season 3 trailer pushed me to finish this chapter up, and kinda sparked my intrest back into this au! 
> 
> i feel like tis chapter is so rushed im. so bad at fight scenes lol !! hope its ok tho <33 lov yall 
> 
> ( ps even though these drawings are SUPEr outdated they're still accurate for the most part so. references http://lace--prince.tumblr.com/post/155827868765/outfit-design-refs-for-a-voltron-fantasy-au-ive )
> 
> also i feel like its easy to forget but. keith still doesnt know hes talking with shiro. every time shiro interacts with keith/ or pretty much anyone besides pidge hes wearing his helmet. sorry if i forget to mention the helmet from time to time!

The fire kingdom. The only place Shiro had really known, but, it had existed only in his mind as a dead memory for years. It’s structures stood tall, painted red and gold with the mountain behind it serving a sharp contrast. Suppressed memories suddenly came flooding back- everything about this place screamed home and Shiro dared to pull on the reins to his horse and turn right back around.

But he had to do this. He had to do this for Keith.

“Kuro!” Shiro heard Pidge shout- and turned his attention towards the figure flying close next to him. Pidge’s feathers on the tip of their wings curled up to meet the breeze- their goggles strapped securely over their eyes to prevent any damage.  “There is guards up ahead- I can go distract them.” Pidge informed, glancing at Shiro for a moment until turning their attention to what was infront of them.

There was gaurds. Normally at the front gates two guards would stand watch. If Shiro got passed them, this would be easy- and Pidge’s plan wasn’t so bad. Pidge was getting their tiny slingshot ready, letting their wings aimlessly carry them as they did so- but than Shiro noticed.

One of the guards was older. His skin slightly dark- a eyepatch covering one of his eyes.

“Wait,” Shiro spoke firm, Pidge immediately stopping in their actions, “I know one of them. He’ll let me in.”

The wind roared between the two of them, and Shiro only stopped his horse until he was almost pressed flush against the gate. The horse whinnied, shaking her massive head as the second guard- a younger female- put her weapon infront of the gates to stop him from going in.

“Halt!” She demanded firmly- “State your business!”

“Excuse me,” Shiro said to dismiss her- leaving the poor guard somewhat flustered. Shiro felt Pidge land on the back of his horse- and now feeling safer with the small teen behind him- Shiro turned his attention to Iverson.

With his one good eye- Iverson leaned over. The man had aged substantially, probably so much so that the king saw that he was no longer fit for Keith’s personal protection. Standing on his toes, Iverson tried looking up into Shiro’s helmet but he did not have to look for very long.

“Well I’ll be,” Iverson’s voice sounded as if he was full of suppressed terror- “Glad to see your alright, boy.”

Shiro laughed- almost coldly at the man who pushed him out of this kingdom. Though, Shiro knew it wasn’t technically the old soldier’s fault. “‘Alright’ isn’t exactly the word for it.” Shiro said- “But, If you mean alive, than yes. I am very much alive still.”

Shiro felt Pidge’s fingers curl on his shoulders. “Who is he?”

“Used to be my commander,” Shiro explained in a small whisper, than turning back to Iverson- “I’m here to see the prince.”

Iverson sighed, straightening out his long, pointed staff from behind his back. “I’m afraid I can’t let you.” Iverson’s voice started to grow stern- but still, Shiro could pick up the traces of fear. Iverson was scared to fight Shiro. No, he was scared _of_ Shiro. “Prince Kogane absolutely cannot know-”

“Do you really think I came here to spill my identity, sir?” Shiro cut him off, growing irritated with the situation. Shiro was pretty sure the anxiety climbing up his back was making him snap, anger filling his lungs until it was all he could exhale, “You of all people should know I only want the best for Ke- I mean, the prince.”

“I could deliver this message-” Iverson said with a heavy sigh.

“I will deliver it myself,” Shiro snorted, gazing into the kingdom behind the gate, “You can walk me there if you’re afraid I might hurt someone.”

 _“Boy,”_ Iverson exhaled, trying to relive whatever tensity he felt.

“I am no boy, sir,” Shiro growled back. Maybe Iverson was afraid of saying Shiro’s name- afraid that the title was akin to a curse coming off his lips.

“Shiro,” Iverson admitted in a gasp, the word squeezed and harsh- a name Shiro hadn’t heard in years. “Shiro, I cannot let you in. The prince can’t know-”

“Why would I want him to know?” Shiro argued, “I know when I am wanted and I am not wanted here. I need the king and the prince to see I am serious about this, and than I will be excited to make my way back home. Prince Kogane has seen me before in the battle pits and he has not recognised me once, I’ve been very careful.” Shiro watched Iverson’s old eyes soften- “Now let me through.”

Soon Shiro was being walked through the kingdom, Iverson taking his horse by the reins.

“Keep your curse hidden,” Iverson warrily advised. Shiro could feel the sweat dripping down his neck, and suddenly his helmet felt very hot and very cramped.

Shiro was home, and honestly, he’d rather be anywhere else in the world but here.

Shiro somewhat understood Iverson’s cations. Keith couldn’t know Shiro was alive, not only due to the king’s orders of Shiro’s banishment but also due to the curse. Keith was stubborn. Keith wouldn’t let Shiro leave. Having someone marked by the galera would certainly stir up trouble in the kingdom- _Shiro no longer belonged here_ , and faking his own death would be better for Keith than knowing Shiro was still alive. Not only that, but the king would probably punish Iverson for disobeying his orders and sparing Shiro’s life.

Shiro gulped at the reminder of it all. He was no longer a little boy, chasing his best friend through the streets. He was a man- a dead man at that- who was covered in scars and had to prevent a prince from getting the same fleshy markings.

“Kuro,” Shiro heard Pidge whisper- but it took an extra call of his name to grab his attention- “Kuro!”

Shiro hissed under his breath- “Sorry, Yeah?”

“Is your, actual name Shiro?” Pidge questioned, hugging their arms around Shiro’s collarbone- pressing their head close to his back. “Your old name?”

“Yeah,” Shiro admitted with a sigh, “Don’t call me it. Especially here.”

“I figured,” Pidge sassed under their breath, but yet hugged Shiro closer- as if trying to protect him with their tiny body.

People were looking. Shiro hugged his cursed arm close- despite all of the markings being hidden by his bandages. Maybe they could sense it.

Shiro left his horse by the front of the palace, the loyal beast waiting for him calmly despite her riens not being secured. Iverson held his staff in shaking hands, leading Shiro up the stairs.

“Refer to me as Kuro, now,” Shiro informed coldly, “We wouldn’t want you slipping up on my name.” Iverson ran a hand over his bald head- nodding in agreement.

Iverson opened the palace doors, and Shiro could hear many muffled memories pounding in his head, knocking so they could come in. Shiro tried to force them down, gulping as he walked past a group of three familiar maids- all chattering lightly about the ‘dark and mysterious masked man’ who was undoubtedly Shiro.

Silence hung awkwardly between the two men. Shiro had once looked up to Iverson- Iverson taught him to fight, Iverson taught him how to defend and protect- but Shiro was no longer the boy who was his student. Shiro was no longer part of the fire kingdom, and to most, he never had been.

Pidge attached himself to Shiro for most of the trip up to the top floor of the palace. Every floor they descended Shiro felt more and more reluctant, but yet more determined to see his prince.

The door’s to the kings room were big, guarded by two heavily armored soldiers. Iverson gained entry, leading Shiro inside.

Shiro had not visited the king’s room hardly at all. The very few times he went was when he walked with Keith there, only seeing brief glimpses at it before Keith would shut the door behind him. If Shiro was lucky, Keith would be here too.

Turns out Shiro had played his cards incredibly right. He felt like he was cheating when he spotted Keith- the young prince sprawled out in a chair near to his father’s much larger one. His robes messily splayed on the side of the seat like fallen bedsheets, speaking in the casual boredom Keith probably felt while having to sit through one of his father’s lectures. He was busy shaping a ball of fire  between his fingertips, but as he tensed in surprise the flames flickered out.

Keith was so effortlessly beautiful. Shiro hated how absolutely smitten he was with him. He could feel his heart race at the curve of Keith’s eyes as they widened in pleasant surprise, how smooth his pale skin looked, how long and dexterous his fingers were-

Shiro remembered where he was. He was in the presence of the fire king.

Keith’s father hadn’t seemingly aged all that much, maybe a new wrinkle here and there, but still his energy was as rock hard as the day Shiro met him .

Shiro bent his knees, bowing his head- his cursed arm turning to an open palm as he finally uncurled from his chest. Pidge did similar, bowing as well- their wings folding out as if they were the missing component to a curtsey.

Silence was shared. Shiro felt his helmet grow tighter.

Iverson coughed awkwardly- “This is Kuro. He comes from the Galeran gladiator pits with important news.”

When the king finally broke the silence, Shiro felt himself panic. “Why would you let a dirty harpy into my palace?” The king spoke- and immediately Shiro knew to attempt to slap his hands over Pidge’s mouth.

“For your information,” Pidge’s tone relayed that they did not see anything wrong with speaking to a king in such a manner, “I bathe every day. I’m not dirty.”

Shiro stood, and gave Pidge a firm look they couldn’t even see- due to helmet. Pidge pursed their lips together, folding their wings flat down to signal their own silence.

“No one said you could get up, boy,” The king spoke again, striking stress down Shiro’s composure, “Knees.”

Shiro stuttered. Sure, he was used to getting disrespected and respecting others, but this almost felt too shameful. This is the man that ordered him to be killed, the man that tortured his best friend, the man that burned down countless innocent towns and enslaved many. A man Shiro never again wanted to give the thought of having control of another human being.

“No need for that,” Keith’s voice was like a saving grace. Shiro breathed a sigh of relief, the prince bounding up to him- his bare feet slapping softly against the smooth palace floors. “I know him, he’s plenty safe,” Keith cut his father’s anger with the causality in his tone- albeit he was a bit flustered. In Shiro’s mind Keith glided across the floor like a ghost- but in reality he just kind of walked up to him as he would like any other human being.

“What are you doing here?” Keith asked, his voice somewhat sharp, but not angry, “You could be killed by countless guards if anyone recognizes you for your fights, which is likely.”

Shiro went to speak, reply with the urgent news he had come here for- but the king was quick to talk. “So this is the man you’ve been sneaking off to see?” The king was standing and Shiro felt something akin to the stress he had experienced when Iverson held a sword to his throat all those years ago.

Keith scoffed in retaliation- “No,” Keith wasn’t a very good liar.

“Funny,” Keith’s father pursued Shiro, stepping close- “He looks a whole lot like that slave boy, is that why you like him?”

Terror shot down Shiro’s spine, his veins going ice cold and burning all at the same time. Pidge gripped his arm- and Shiro could see the tiny harpy’s expression change to one of regret and the need to retreat. Shiro probably wore an expression similar if not for the helmet covering his face.

Keith turned- and Shiro could almost see the imaginary wall of fire that peaked as his anger did, “He was not just a slave,” Keith sneered, baring his teeth at his father like a snarling animal, “You didn’t know Shiro, don’t talk about him that way.”

This was weird, Shiro felt like a fly on the wall and that this fly shouldn’t be here. He gulped, clearing his throat obnoxiously to make way for his words- “Excuse me, I really do have important news.”

Keith and his father both turned and looked, and Shiro tried his best to clear out the anxiety pounding in his head with a sigh- “I overheard last night that the Galera is planning an attack on your kingdom very soon,” Shiro gnawed at his lips, “I wanted to warn you so you could pull up your defenses in advance. Please understand, I know the galera better than most and their army is, well,” Shiro gulped, “ _Advanced_.”

“Oh,” Keith exchanged a look with his father, gulping nervously, “Thank you, Kuro, for um, letting us know.” Keith continued. Shiro could see the discomfort in his face- while his father just looked like the terror he felt was pissing him off. The king crossed his arms and paced, Keith retreating slowly.

“I did not hear much else, I’m sorry,” Shiro tried to keep his voice soft, knowing the Galera was a impossible terror to most- Shiro’s everyday was like a nightmare to most- “I wanted to warn you before anything happened.”

“Thank you,” Keith repeated, taking a few steps back and glancing at his father. Knowing Keith, Shiro was unsure if he was scared of the Galera or the idea of having responsibility over an army.

“You are dismissed, ‘Kuro’,” The king said, sitting back down in his chair with a huff, “Walk him out, Iverson, make sure he’s not going to attack anyone.”

Shiro huffed, scooping Pidge into his arms and allowing the small teen to climb onto his back, “Thank you,” Shiro said, almost awkwardly. He stole one last look at Keith- his teeth catching in his lower lip, somehow able to look like all of Shiro’s good dreams while being clearly enraged.

When he left the room, he felt although he could breath again. His lungs fluttered as he took in a sharp breath, feeling insane amount of sickening weight on his shoulders lift.

Shiro nearly stumbled forward once he tried to walk, two shaky steps starting his stride before he could even try to catch his balance.

“You okay?” Pidge whispered, and Shiro was nodding his head.

“This is just a little strange. is all.” Shiro replied. Strange didn't begin to cover it. This was everything Shiro feared- connecting with the life he wanted so bad, but he couldn’t have.

But it was worth it, for Keith.

“I’ll walk you out,” Iverson said quietly, stepping forward- “Let’s go.”

Shiro took a breath, nodding.

 

/ ** /

 

Even through the thundering of his horse’s hooves, Shiro could hear his voice as clear as day. At first, Shiro thought it was just his memories trying to follow him outside of the fire kingdom, and Shiro flicked at his horse's reins to try and evade them- but, when Pidge landed on the back of his horse and gripped his shoulders cautiously, Shiro realized that it wasn’t just in his head.

Glancing over his shoulder, Shiro met the prince following him out of the kingdom- one arm high to signal to him whilst the other was holding onto the reins of his mount.

Shiro felt his chest flitter, and he started turning his horse to meet the prince- following the lovesick demands of his heart. They weren't at all far from the fire kingdom, the walls barely two minutes away- which was probably the only reason Keith was allowed outside. Also, it was a far enough so that anxiety didn't scratch up Shiro’s spine.

Shiro circled Keith almost playfully atop his horse, and he could feel his cheeks tugging at a grin before he knew it. Keith could be awfully bashful, and he did look down at the ground a few times as he tried to find words- equally circling his mount around Shiro’s so the two could come to an equal stop. Speaking of Keith’s mount, it was anything but normal- a deer-like animal with black fur. Where it’s antlers would be, two sharp horns extended from it’s head- curling backwards. They were incredibly long, almost the same size of Pidge. Shiro had never seen a thing like it... If it were a animal local to the fire kingdom, Shiro should’ve seen it by now.

“Huh,” Shiro hummed, “Nice horse.”

Keith snorted, “Not a horse.”

“I see that,” Shiro explained. Sarcasm was something Keith never got- apparently he still didn’t. “What is it?”

Keith bit his lip, bending over to scratch the space between the animal’s head- “I’m not actually sure what he is.” Keith explained, squinting his eyes. The octaves of his voice were smooth and firm, the same voice that had haunted Shiro’s bad and good dreams alike. “My father presented me with him after a battle. I think he’s from far away.” Keith shrugged- “I feel kind of bad riding him, since he’s technically a prisoner of war, but he’s the only ride I got.”

“It is a strange animal,” Shiro replied, reaching out to let the beast stiff at his hand. It snorted, shaking it’s massive head.

“Well, um,” Keith cleared his throat, glancing around before attempting to meet Shiro’s eyes- but the helmet got in the way. “I have something to ask of you.” Shiro sat back, signalling that he was all ears- Pidge pestered shyly at the side of Shiro’s chest, curling their wings beneath his shoulder. Keith’s eyes grew focused, their warm grey tones flickering to look up at Shiro. “When is your next battle, _champion_? I want to come to the next one. And the one after.” Shiro felt skin light on fire as if Keith had set him ablaze- his words were nearly too much, and Shiro couldn’t help but let out his reaction in a single, quiet chuckle. “I mean, I normally can only get a ride from Lance- the altean prince- since his lion flies fast and no one can catch us.” Keith continued, folding his hands and looking to Shiro- possibly trying to gaze between the slits of his helmet. Shiro did not worry though, he had looked at his helmet many times to determine if anyone could indeed gaze in. the slits in the faceplate were just big enough for Shiro to see through, but small enough to the point where he could not be seen by anyone else. “-And Lance does not come around often enough for me to see you as much as I’d like to.”

Before Shiro could even speak, Keith continued. “I’m sorry, this must be weird-” Keith almost sounded frustrated with himself, “You galerans probably wouldn’t want some royal human pestering you.”

Shiro was confused, only for a moment, before he realized Keith was calling him a galeran. Sure, Shiro was marked by them- but he wasn’t purple or fuzzy and certainly wasn't one. “That’s not how it works, your highness,” Shiro explained softly- he did not take offense, he couldn't, Keith didn't know any better- “I’m still human, much like you. Just, cursed.”

Shiro held out his arm and Keith flushed- “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to offend you,” Keith nearly stammered, “I’m not trying to compare you to those... Galeran _Beasts_.”

Shiro shook his head, dismissing Keith with a soft smile, “No offense taken.” Shiro took a breath- “Also, I don’t find it weird,” Shiro watched Keith smile- he was relieved. “I’d really like it if you came to my fights.”

Keith bit back his smile, tensing back his shoulders as the animal he rode swayed gently beneath him, “Thank you,” Keith managed to say, he said it like he didn't know what else to reply with- “You remind me of someone I was very close with, I-” Keith bit back his words- “Sorry, too personal there. I’d, really like to see you fight again.”

Keith missed him. Something about that felt nice. Shiro took a breath, feeling some sweet sense of comfort sweep over him. The last memories Shiro had of Keith weren't... Good. It was nice knowing that Keith didn't feel angry at him anylonger. And, Keith even _missed him._ Not only was he not angry but, he... Missed him.

Suddenly, Shiro had an idea. The Galeran were planning an attack the next two sunrises. Two days. “Two days,” Shiro said quickly, “My next fight is in two days. Early morning.” Shiro had to protect his prince- he had to. Even if Keith was no longer his prince, Shiro cared more about him than meaningly statuses and jobs could ever explain.If Keith was at his fight, and not in his kingdom, Shiro could keep him safe from whatever fighting were to happen over there... Than again, Shiro didn't know exactly what time of day the galeran were attacking- “I was, also wondering if after you’d want to uh,” Shiro bit his lip, “get together afterward?”

Shiro was relieved when he watched Keith’s expression light up- “I’d like that.” Keith nodded his head- his smile true. Shiro of all people knew that the Flame prince’s smile was unlike any other, he always meant it. Shiro knew that smile, and he also knew that when Keith set his mind on something, he wouldn’t back down. His castle guards would not stop him. Shiro could feel the warm touch of relief pass through him with the thought that Keith would be by his side when the attack would happen...

“I’ll see you then ,” Shiro started to inch his horse forward with a soft pull at her reins, “I’ll be sure to fight good for you.” _Flirting._ Maybe flirting was crossing the line a little bit. But Keith seemed to melt at the idea of it, his eyes getting all droopy and his smile hiking up higher.

“Yeah,” Shiro could tell that was all Keith could figure out to say, “I’ll see you.”

With a wave, the two parted- Keith turning his strange mount around and starting a canter back to the walls of his kingdom - the two guards keeping a stern watch on him. Shiro did the same, but, he quickly raised his horse to a sprint as he passed the point of Keith trying to return to him. Trusting his horse- Shiro quickly removed his helmet as Pidge left off the back of the horse- their wings catching wind and easily keeping pace. It was nice to breath again- the fresh air felt new and cool on his skin- and Shiro’s joy bubbled out of him in the form of a quiet laugh.

“Wow,” He breathed- looking at Pidge who wore an amused look. Not saying anything, the small teen fixed their goggles over their eyes. “He likes me,” It almost felt weird to say that, considering Shiro was Keith’s best friend. But, Keith knew Shiro- not Kuro. As far as Keith knew, Kuro and Shiro were entirely different people.

With a sturdy flap of their wings, Pidge soared overhead, and they headed towards home.

 

/ *** /

 

The roar of the crowd was muffled from inside the waiting pen, and to be honest, Shiro was excited. He always got excited, possibly it was the natural rush of adrenaline, or the feeling of being loved again that excited him. But, today it was different. Today Shiro was excited to see his prince- to know he was safe. The gate that remained closed before the fight began had cracks of light shining through, letting Shiro get glimpses of the hot sand he’d soon be battling on.

“Kuro, hey,” Shiro heard Pidge’s voice cut through his consciousness, turning his attention to the other. Pidge always waited for him in here, it was dangerous really for Pidge to even so much as leave Shiro’s side- with the Galera constantly trying to snack on the poor kid. Pidge arched up onto their toes, pressing the nozzle of a flask to Shiro’s lips. Shiro took it, giving Pidge a soft grin before gulping down whatever water was left in it. “Staying hydrated is important,” Pidge nearly joked, taking the flask and returning it to wherever they got it from.

Than, the gate to the waiting room was raising open- howling loudly as the old metal raised to allow Shiro access to the pits.

“See you,” Shiro reached out to ruffle Pidge’s hair.

“Good luck,” Pidge replied, giving Shiro a thumbs up as he walked outside.

The howling was loud, and it took Shiro a moment to adjust. Sometimes he was thankful for this helmet, not only did it have the conventional use of protecting concussions but it also did a good job of blocking out a lot of the sun.

It was always a rush. Seeing everyone- seeing hundreds and hundreds coming to see him. Shiro knew all of this would so long, but this aspect of his life he had come to love. This is what got people loving him again, this is what got Keith to love him again.

The howls of the excited crowd filled the air, and Shiro filled his duty of the entertainer as he raised  fist to the air. He could already taste the dry sand in his lungs and the blood that would soon be on his lips- he was happily trapped into a dirty, dry rink by a cage of screaming audience members.

Shiro took a moment- spinning on his heels until he spotted a familiar face a ways up. Shiro’s smile loosened on its own, his body growing soft and his edges smooth as he watched Keith raise his hand into the air- his fingers spreading wide. Shiro copied, watching Keith’s grin grow.

Suddenly Keith’s smile dropped, and Shiro’s view of him was obscured by a rush of two big galeran men.

“ _It’s that prince!”_ The galeran man who normally called Shiro and his opponents into the pit yelled- and soon other Galerans soldiers were rushing from their seats and over to where Keith’s corner was.

Shiro felt his heart drop into his stomach.

Shiro, trying to lead Keith away from whatever battle would take place in his kingdom, literally lead Keith to one of the hearts of the Galeran empire. Sure, maybe they didn't attack him before, but that was before the Galera had claimed war on the fire kingdom- _and gods_ how had Shiro been so stupid-

The cheering in the stadium grew confused and quieted slightly, and that gave Shiro enough of a chance to call out- “Pidge!-” Shiro was already bolting for the scene as he yelled out for Pidge, and it didn't take long for the harpy teen to catch up, flying swiftly behind Shiro as he charged for the wall separating the pit from the audience. The wall, though impossible for a caged monster to get over, was boarded and wooden and easily had many places for Shiro to grip with skilled hands. Scaling the wall easily, Shiro leapt into the audience. He heard the bystanders below him gasp and start to scatter away- seeing him as more of a wild animal than a thoughtful being- the backs of chairs used for seating serving as convenient steps as he sprinted up the curved seating.

Shiro clenched his fist as he felt every inch of the marking on his curse light- but the fire from his arm never hurt for long. White hot flames danced on his skin making the armor on his arm glow with the heat, and he reared back his arm in preparation to slam into one of those galeran soldiers for all he was worth- _protect his Keith-_

Than everything was red.

Fire was all Shiro could see for a second. Than darkness, again, only for a moment- and then he woke up on the wood floor of the arena’s audience, behind a row of seats. Pidge was over him, their eyes worried and somewhat awestruck as Shiro quickly sat up, peaking over the chair he now laid behind.

The portion of the arena they were in was flickering with golden flames, charred and black- and most importantly empty for all besides two slumped Galeran men and Keith’s hunched frame, shivering as flames still licked up his arms. The people who were once part of the yelling, cheering crowd were now quickly evading the arena, all accept the Galeran soldiers who were still trying to make their way down from the other side of the arena.

Shiro pulled himself to a stand, stumbling slightly as he found his footing- quickly jogging up the stairs. “Keith-” He called, not giving himself a moment to regret calling the prince by his first name.

Keith’s body tightened. Sparks spit out of his hands as he turned to Shiro- his gaze panicked but yet incredibly angry all at the same time. The heat behind his glare was a warning for what was to come. Shiro stopped immediately, not wanting to have the same fate as the charred galeran soldiers who now laid on the ground around the prince.

“Was this-” Keith took a pause to deepen his snarl- “Some kind of trick?”

Shiro put his hands out, shaking his head- “No, of course not,” Shiro tried to sound calm, but really he was completely terrified. He couldn't let Keith down like this, _not again._ “This was a mistake, I-”

Shiro got cut off by the sound of rubber sparking against wood and the sound of a rock hurling through the air- Shiro ducked instictually but the rock that Pidge flung from their slingshot certainly wasn’t meant for him. Following the projectile, Shiro watched the large stone connect with the muzzle of a galeran soldier- knocking the beast out if only briefly. Pidge’s wings fluttered, and they landed briskly on Shiro’s back.

“Your kingdom is under attack,” Shiro mustered up enough courage to say, “I thought if you were here you’d be safer.” Shiro braced for whatever scolding was going to come from the prince’s mouth. Again, Shiro would get to hear Keith yell at him. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Kuro.” Keith’s voice was surprisingly gentle. As if Keith, someone who would clutch anger and grudges when he was small no longer existed. The answer was simple and genuine, and Shiro had to take a moment to think.

Shiro was shocked. Keith sounded genuine, but- he almost couldn't beileve it. It was okay.

“Kuro!” Pidge suddenly yelled- “Behind-” Pidge didn't need to say anymore- the pair separated- pidge in feathers and gusts of wind and Shiro in straining muscle- effectively turning out of the way as a massive galeran made contact with where Shiro had just been standing.

Shiro recognized him immediately. The man in charge of this place- the announcer who called out their names and drank fancy wines and kept watch over this place. Sendak- huge, covered in thick fur and hands mounted with sharp claws. His sneer was filled with fangs.

“Kuro, what are you doing?” He spat, “Don’t forget your under our terms.” The large soldier was clearly flustered by Shiro’s actions. This wasn’t the first time someone had been attacked here- certainly no one as important as a prince- but still people had been attacked and killed by the Galerans. It was rare, but Shiro was ashamed to admit that every time it did occur he’d turn away. Shiro didn't want to risk his home. He had a decent situation going, and he really want to betray the beasts that could easily tear him limb from limb.

Shiro knew he couldn't fight him. As much as Shiro wanted to, he knew he couldn't. Shiro tried to quickly find words, something he could say to keep Keith safe but also not die at the same time.

The only thing that made sense was to grab Keith’s wrist and run. Running between the rows of seats, Shiro dragged the shaken prince behind him as Pidge flew overhead. Shiro heard Sendak roar- still close enough to feel the heat coming off of his breath.

“We have to get you back to your kingdom,” Shiro shouted to Keith, feeling the prince starting to cooperate in evading, running besides Shiro now but their hands still tangled tightly together, “Where is your mount?”

“I left it in the stables, the one near the entrance,” Keith replied. Shiro felt relief flood his system- his own horse was there too, how convenient.

“Alright, we’ll head there.” Shiro felt the air behind him swell. Without even seeing Sendak he knew the Galeran beast was rearing back his arm- the old Galeran soldier had lost that arm to some great battle and replaced it with deadly metal- and pulled Keith close to his chest and he rolled. Shiro could feel the gust of wind, the force of Sedak’s punch fly over them, and Shiro quickly maneuvered around it before pulling Keith back to his feet.

_Again, Shiro was giving up everything for this boy._

“Pidge, heads up!” Shiro called as he scooped a rock from the ground- tossing it up in the air in Pidge’s direction. They immediately caught the rock, loading it into their slingshot and firing the stone right at Sendak. Shiro could hear the sound of a crack and a sharp howl- followed only by tumbling as Sendak assumably stumbled. “Nice shot!” Shiro yelled up at them, and Pidge replied only by sweeping to the side and showing them the fastest way down from the circle of bleachers. Shiro followed him close, Keith trailing right behind.

As soon as they hit hit the exit to the arena, Keith bolted ahead. He was fast, and quickly outsped both Shiro and Pidge as he raced for his mount. Shiro considered for a moment that Keith was abandoning him. That was alright if he was, they were technically strangers. Keith had every right to value his life more than Shiro’s. But, Keith threw a glance over his shoulder, one that ushered Shiro’s legs into a sprint.

“Pidge,” Shiro called roughly up to Pidge, “Fly ahead and get my horse, alright?” Shiro was good runner but he couldn't keep this up long. He was only used to short bursts of adrenaline, where he’d exercise all of his energy in the heat of a three minute battle. Chases like this weren't good on his body, and he could already feel himself stumbling in the dirt.

Shiro felt the hot breath expel from a throaty roar Sendak gave out as he exited the arena as well, still hot on their pursuit.

Shiro felt relief flood him as he saw Keith and Pidge both ducking into the stables ahead, Keith atop his strange, horned mount leaping over the fence moments after- Shiro’s own solid black horse following soon after.

Keith stuck around, surprisingly. Watching Shiro carefully, his hands tense on the reins of his mount.

Pidge lead Shiro’s horse by the reins towards him, and they met halfway- Shiro easily leaping up his horse’s side and scooping Pidge out of the sky and holding them close. Immediately once Pidge was secured into his arms, Shiro whipped at the reins hard enough to send his horse into a sprint. Keith followed- his own mount easily outspeeding Shiro’s own. Whatever animal that was it was fast.

Shiro could feel the blood pumping in his ears. He dared look behind him- Sendak now on all fours. He couldn't keep up, but he was making an effort to. He stopped once they were far enough, raising up to his hindlegs, his hackles standing in aggression. “We will meet again, Kuro!” Sendak roared- “And I will make you regret crossing the Galera!” Sendak snarled, his gums raising to show off dangerous teeth that could easily split Shiro’s skull. He had a feeling that promise would come true.

Again. This was happening again. Shiro was starting over- all over again for Keith.

This was a mistake. An awful mistake. Where would he go now? There certainly had to be somewhere to go. Maybe Shiro could live as a wanderer, because he could not stay by Keith’s side like this for long.

For now, Shiro would just focus on getting Keith home safely.

“My kingdom,” Keith gasped, “I have to get back.” Keith was gasping for air, nearly hyperventilating- Shiro worried about him for a moment. But, Keith was shaking his head, clearing his thoughts, before he found a more determined look. Eyebrows furrowed, Keith let go of another breath.

“I’ll stay with you,” Shiro promised, “I’ll make sure you get there alright. Your kingdom might be under attack as we speak.”

They could hardly hear each other over the thunder of hooves.

 

/ ** /

 

When they arrived at the Fire Kingdom, hell had broken loose. The ground in front of the kingdom’ gates was licked with fire, clearly the Fire Kingdom’s own doing as their canons served as their first line of defense. Though, from the yelling inside the kingdom, the Galeran army had clearly gotten past it.

Shiro could tell it was a small army. The real Galeran army was huge- how huge exactly Shiro did not know, but they certainly all could not fit inside the Fire Kingdom’s walls.

“Pidge,” Shiro didn't want Pidge getting hurt. Their best bet in this situation was flight. “Go high, alright? But try to stay close.”

Pidge gave a thumbs up, securing their goggles over their face before wiggling loose from Shiro’s grasp. Their golden wings spread, catching the air and the sun’s reflection as Pidge swept up into the air in a brisk movement, exactly two feathers floating down from the sky.

The gates had already been broken down. Keith did not hesitate. His mount leaped over the rubble, charging into the battle.

“The castle-!” Was all he managed to tell Shiro over the roar of battle, “Get to the castle!”

The castle. Keith was clearly planning to conspire with his father on the next move of action, and if not that, he was getting his sword and armor. Keith’s only weapon that he carried from what Shiro could tell was his small blade.

Shiro was right. There wasnt too many Galeran soldiers. The canons must’ve taken a majority of them out, the fire kingdom was vastly underrated for it’s capabilities in firearms. But, there was enough to cause panic. Shiro could hear the clash of metal and the roaring of the galeran men as they flung human soldiers like toys. Shiro had to stop himself from fighting back. They were destorying his home, every peice of him that had been left behind. Rage kindled, but Shiro didn't dare let it free. He had to get Keith to the castle.

The stench of battle was a familiar one. Blood, sweat, and the feeling of constant adrenaline.

Shiro’s arm lit in a swift sensation of burning, than nothing. Enveloped in pink flame, Shiro held it to his side as an emergency weapon. Keith seemingly had this, though, they were moving too fast to be caught. Through the chaos and heat, they were soon pounding up to the castle steps. They didn't dare dismount, simply leading their huge mounts through the doors. Before Shiro was in completely, he made sure he caught Pidge back up, the small harpy grabbing onto his back before they went in.

Once inside, Keith leapt off his mount. Shiro followed, but was already being dragged up the palace stairs. He didn't have time or even be in the right mood to feel nostalgia. “We have to get to my quarters,” Keith panted. He was simply letting Shiro know, Shiro could tell Keith had no room in his mind for anything else. Shiro could feel the rage seeping off of him, the stinging, burning heat that licked the prince’s arms, “My armor and sword is up there. Once I can get down their we’ll win for sure.”

Keith was surely confident. Shiro didn't doubt him either, just from the sight at the arena, Shiro knew he could take out half this Galeran army with ease . He’d gotten better at controlling his fire, it seemed.

They scaled two sets of stairs quickly. Once to Keith’s quarters, Keith ran into his room without any indication of what he was doing, but Shiro had a feeling. He waited patiently outside his room with Pidge clinging on his back.

“Today’s been crazy,” Pidge snarked under their breath. It managed to make Shiro laugh.

Keith charged out of his room within seconds, not even giving Shiro enough time to look him over. He grasped Shiro’s hand, his other hand occupied with a huge blade. It was golden and caught the light, an oddly shaped sword but it looked incredibly powerful. He had changed into his armor- red leather pieces with a bandana obscuring the lower half of his face. He was beautiful, beautiful in his power and glory. Keith was stunning.

Though, they were only able to track down one flight of stairs before they were stopped.

Keith’s father. Still as intimidating as ever, but yet absolutely infuriating the way he stood there. He held Keith’s wrist tight now, his demand stopping Keith from continuing the run to the next set of steps. “Keith!” He said roughly, grey eyes pointing daggers, “Where on earth-” It was than Keith’s father noticed Shiro’s presence. “Oh.” The king said it in a nasty tone, an accusing tone, and it made Shiro’s chest swell with a defensive urge.

“He’s only protecting me,” Keith panted, out of breath from his own anger, “I have to get to my-”

“We’re staying here.” The king’s voice cut Keith’s strife in half. Keith stared at him, wide-eyed- _shocked._ The king turned, padding up to the balcony on this floor. Walking outside, the old king propped his arms up on the railing like a bored spectator.  Keith’s father watched his own kingdom squabble from the safety of his palace.

Keith followed closely with an argument. Shiro figured it would be best to stay out of this only following Keith to the mouth of the balcony, choosing than to lower himself to his knees less out of respect and more of somewhat fear. The king had every right to behead Shiro now.

“What do you mean?” Keith finally spluttered, a sharp hiss in his tone- “We have to protect the kingdom-!”

“Not this time,” Keith’s father sighed, “The Galera are too dangerous. We can’t risk losing you.”

“Isn’t that what all of this was for-?” Keith snarled, sparks lighting from his hand to demonstrate what he meant by ‘this.’ “I can better defend my kingdom, the Galera will kill the citizens if we don’t act fast-”

“Hush,” Keith’s father demanded, looking his shoulder, back at Keith. Shiro spotted a grin. Nothing malicious, instead, it was some sort of confident smile that still made Shiro feel uneasy. Something about it was too prideful, as if he was completely certain with an outcome. Pride could be a scary thing. “The alteans can handle this.”

“The Alteans-” Keith whispered, his eyes widening for a second in realization, before pinching into a tight glare. He opened his mouth to speak again, but as if on cue, Shiro heard a splitting roar.

Shiro had only seen a single lion in his life, and he believed it would be the only one he’d ever get to witness. But from the sky, a whole armada suddenly poured from overhead, tan and grey beasts- some with long manes and some without- soaring down into the fight. Claws outstretched, the massive cats proudly adorned each of their riders who were clad in blue and white armor that reflected the sun. The lions wings carried their bodies nearly effortlessly, feathers curling to meet the sun.

The Galeran army didn't stand a chance. Shiro could tell that much.

“I let them know about the news your gladiator delivered,” The flame king smiled, trekking backwards, between Keith and Shiro. He touched Shiro’s shoulder, and through the slits in his helmet Shiro met his glance for a moment. “Thank you.” The king’s eyes flickered as he grinned, “Didn't know Galerians could be kind.”

Shiro wanted to correct the king, badly. Shiro was not a galeran. But, the king’s smile spoke enough words. That was a tease. A tease, only to get on Shiro’s nerves, and Shiro dared to snarl his way.

From the crowd of lions, one sharply turned- landing on the balcony’s railing. Shiro had no idea how such a large beast could balance so effortlessly on the tiny balcony.

He recognised this one. This was the lion he had seen before. Her eyes were blue and her coat silvery, her long thin wings pointed towards the sky as if still in fight. She lowered her head, showing her respect to the Fire king. Mounted atop her was the Altean prince- it was, Lance, right? He had a spear clenched in his right fist, a long blue cape tied fluttering behind him, catching the light as if he were a honorable warrior.

The altean prince grinned from ear to ear- a playful little grin. “The cavalry has arrived!” He yelled, striking a pose that made it hard to take him seriously. Though, it was charming in an odd way.

Joining him on the balcony, another lion flew down. This one was male, though his mane had not yet grown out completely. It was a soft red color, almost pink. Atop this one was instead who Shiro could recognize as the Altean princess.

She was striking, as striking as her lion. She was adorned in almost identical armor as her half-brother, her hair tied tightly back behind her helmet. She was beautiful, and her presence brought true respect to the table.

“My father is leading the battle,” the princess turned, surveying the battle behind her, “We will try our best, tell your men to give it their all!” Allura clenched her fists, sliding out her bow from behind her. She loaded it, clearly ready for whatever was to come.

Shiro somehow knew the Fire king was not going to tell his men to give it their all. Hell, Shiro knew the king would not even send out all his men.

Princess Allura left the balcony with a might flap of her lions wings, the beast flying backwards and into the land below, sweeping a handful of Galeran soldiers off their feet.

“Hey,” Lance was inclining, leaning forward- “Kuro! Hey!” He was suddenly flushing red, “Why’re you here?”

“That’s none of your concern right now, Lance,” Keith bit back. He looked at Shiro, his glance quick and hurried. “Kuro, I’ll meet you down there.” His voice was hushed, as if a secret. Before Shiro, or his father could even process his words, Keith had leapt on the back of the blue lion. The lion disappeared in a blur of silver, Lance skillfully piloting his lion. The beast swooped down and Shiro lost sight of them, the last image he could catch before they flew out of eyesight was Keith clutching onto Lance’s back.

“Wait-” The king shouted, but it was much too late.

The king gave him a look. Shiro bolted before anything could be done.

“Where are we going now?” Pidge yelled, letting go of Shiro and instead flying alongside him. Shiro leapt down the stairs, his frame already shaking with exasperation.

“We’re going to meet him,” Shiro huffed, and Pidge nodded. They were getting their slingshot ready again- “Make sure to stay close.”

“Same to you,” Pidge snorted back in reply.

Shiro mounted onto his horse once they hit the ground floor, and with Pidge right behind him, he charged out into the battlefield that was once the Fire kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for readin!! sorry this chap was kinda bad lol... im so bad at fight scenes. also alluras two second appearance was bad and i feel rlly bad. 
> 
> anyway!! comments and kudos are super appreciated and im really happy with all the support this has gotten so far so thank you!! chapters 1-4 are basically set up chapters, so after the next one things should start to be. actually interesting. with the voltron lions and stuff ( ALSO HUNK PLS!! ) 
> 
>  
> 
> thank u <33


	4. Skyward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy hey !! its me with a update
> 
> a few things before i start!!  
> @Ravenssamas on tumblr drew this gosh darn beautiful peice of art that made me cry for a hour!! super shoutout. honestly im still so shook over it and also its very pretty pls check it out!!! thank u so much my guy. .  
> http://ravenssamas.tumblr.com/post/164227054311/hey-have-you-read-a-daydream-away-by-laceprince
> 
> also ( Stemmed from an ask ravenssamas made thank you my guy i feel so blessed) heres a height ref for pidge and shiro i drew! :33c their heights are different then in canon (lance, hunk, and keith are roughly the same size. shiros a big boy )  
> http://lace--prince.tumblr.com/post/164181304895/hello-could-we-get-shiro-pidge-height  
> also this !!! i drew lance and blue .i really like drawing stuff from this au lol  
> http://lace--prince.tumblr.com/post/164315764350/lance-and-the-blue-lion-from-my-fantasy-au-how-do
> 
> ok here u go!! its not proof read because im a bad writer so let me kno if you see any mistakes ; >  
> again just a . small reminder ( i feel like im bad at showing it so im remindering here) keith has no idea shiro is shiro. no clue. shiro has his stupid helmet on all chapter. yes he looks really stupid all the time. 
> 
> also i hate the first half of this chapter so much its yucky bye

Leaping over clashing bodies and flying lions tackling monstrous galeran soldiers to the ground, Shiro followed the silver blur that bolted in the skies. The blue lion was fast, so much faster than the others. It’s body seemed as if it were made for this swift flight, its maneuvers smooth and precise as it. It was like art, a beautiful dance in the skies that nearly distracted Shiro from the task at hand, which currently, was to not get killed.

The galerans seemed to scatter everywhere the lion’s shadow was cast. Shiro had a feeling Blue was different from the other lions. Different in a good way. Just from it’s color alone, the blue

The blue lion swiftly curled her wings to her body, sweeping downward towards a mass of fighting some ways away. Shiro drew near, leaping over a Galeran that tried to grasp at him as Pidge flew in curving angles around him. His horse was good at avoiding most of the clawing hands, swooping lions and slashing swords, all Shiro had to worry about was directing his mount in the direction he wanted it to go. Shiro ran his horse along the side of the crowd that the blue lion’s shadow had opened up, giving his horse clear space to run.

Shiro realized soon why all the Galeran soldiers feared this one so much. 

The lions throat started to glow a bright blue, the shining parting between her feathery fur. Shiro had never seen any of the lions do _ that  _ before, and though he had only seen these beasts in action seconds prior, he assumed they would all be doing this if they could. Within moments, the building glow was shooting from the lion’s maw. A beam shot from her mouth, making a shrill whistle in the air. Once coming in contact with the ground, the continuous beam rocked the ground with icy explosions, any unlucky soldier being caught up in the flames. Shiro was thankful he hadn't gotten any closer than he had, he could feel the strangely cold flames hot against his skin. 

_ The blue lion certainly was something.  _

For the moment Shiro spotted the Altean prince atop her, he looked different. His hyper nature that showcased him as someone who could be considered childish was nearly completely gone, and instead the boy looked focused, pinched with attentiveness as he held his lion’s reins. Shiro knew it no doubt took a good rider to pilot that beast.

The beam ran out, and Blue shook her head. She flapped her wings to meet up with the sky once more, but before she could get too high Keith hopped off his temporary ride. 

He stumbled when colliding with the dirt, and from the small throaty yelp he had given he clearly hadn't expected the distance to be so unforgiving. 

He glanced back at Shiro. Keith gave him acknowledgement with a simple nod- clearly too caught up in the heat of battle to do much else. 

One the blue lion dipped to another part of the battle, weaving its way east to destroy more there, the beastly soldiers in the area Shiro and Keith were in started to fill the space they had tried to escape to avoid the lion’s wrath.

Shiro went to go for Keith, to stand by his side before they could be interrupted by distance and clashing bodies Shiro could not see over. But, he didn't have to fear about that for long.

Shiro discovered in the seconds it took Keith to light the world around him on fire- Keith clearly had this covered.

All it took was one hand. A single gesture to the space in front of him and fire came booming out of the prince’s hand. Shiro thought back on the last night he had seen Keith, and the small pillar of fire he had made for him than. That, once, was the coolest thing Shiro had ever seen. But that now was nothing in comparison. The destruction Keith had just brought into the land infront of him rivaled the blue lion’s beam of light, the galerans who had been lucky to escape the full force of the blaze Keith had created ran out from the flames, their fur covered in it as the despratley tried to pat it out. All infront of Shiro was an inferno that Keith had created, the glow hot on his skin.

Shiro saw Keith clutch his chest. His eyelids fluttered for a moment. That must’ve taken a lot out of him. 

Shiro dove for him without a second thought, leaping off his horse and running to Keith’s aid, Pidge following close behind.

Wrapping his arms loosely around Keith- just incase he needed someone to lean on if he was that tired. “Are you alright, prince Kogane?” Shiro gasped, somehow remembering not to call him by his first name.

Keith huffed, blinking a few times, “Yeah,” Keith rasped, “M’still learning.” He almost looked embarrassed through the exhaustion in his tone.

“That was incredible,” Shiro smiled, and he watched Keith flush. Though, Shiro supposed he shouldn't be flirting with Keith right now. 

Right as that thought hit him, A rather large galeran charged at them, it’s teeth bared  and claws outstretched. Shiro parted from Keith, meeting the beast half way, using his body as shield. He was tackled to the floor in moments by the huge Galeran. Though, Shiro had still served his intended purpose- which was to prevent Keith from getting hurt. 

The air was knocked out of his lungs from the hard impact, and Shiro could feel the sting of the Galeran’s sharp talons digging into the flesh below his chest. 

The Galeran sniffed as Shiro gasped in air, filling his lungs again. In the meantime, energy rushed to Shiro’s cursed arm- he could not only feel it light ,but he could see the pink, fiery glow of it off of the Galeran’s  dark fur. “Human-” It snarled- “You’re cursed, arent you?” It grinned, as if amused. 

Shiro’s fist met its face. The Galeran howled, leaping backwards. Again, Shiro brought his cursed fist up- meeting the Galerans jaw. 

Stunned, the violet beast stumbled back again. Shiro took advantage of the time to draw his sword, finishing the battle off quickly. The Galeran laid slumped on the floor, blood draining from its chest, the same blood staining Shiro’s sword. 

Shiro pressed his normal hand to his wound, already warm. But, his other hand- the cursed one- clutched the handle of his sword tightly. 

He spotted the blue lion making zig-zags in the air, swooping down again in a more southern part of the kingdom. 

“Get on!” Shiro heard Pidge’s voice, surprisingly clear despite the war around them. Pidge had brought Shiro’s horse close, and they leapt off to give both Shiro and Keith ample space to climb on. Shiro helped the prince up, his limbs still mostly slack. Shiro took the lead seat, whipping on his horse’s reins to bring her to a sturdy trot. “Kuro, just follow me, alright?” Pidge said, and Shiro couldn't help but admire Pidge’s care. “We’ll get back to the Altean prince, and from there he can take prince Kogane. It’s much safer on that thing.” Pidge yelled back at them as they took the lead, quickly flying forward and dipping back into the massive crowd. 

Shiro felt Keith slump against him, loosely holding onto his waist. Keith really had become quite the leader. Though he was not king yet, Shiro knew Keith’s bravery and diving headfirst into a battle to protect his kingdom was much more valiant than his father’s vicious attacks on harmless villages to pillage their land.  _ Keith really was amazing. _

Shiro didn't have to worry about much for long. Soon, the crowd filtered. The galerans blew by him, heading south- to the main gates. Shiro could hear a horn. They were retreating. 

Shiro looked skywards. The shimmering of the blue lion’s wings caught his attention, a silvery beacon in the clouding sky. It was turning, its wings sweeping the air and turning towards the palace. The palace, from what Shiro could see- was undamaged. A pillar of smoke rose from behind it though, casting an eerie shadow on the smoking, battle-scared kingdom. This was not the first time the residents had seen war. The galeran fleet had been considerably small, which was why they retreated so fast upon seeing the Alteans. But a battle within a busy, bustling kingdom? There were no doubt many citizen casualties, the kingdom itself was littered with destruction.

Shiro could hear Keith thinking. He was warm against his back, his body tense. 

As soon as Shiro neared the palace, his horse taking one a slow trot, he heard a panicked shouting, soft gasps spread throughout a crowd of alteans and lions gathered around a clearing in the palace garden. 

“What’s going on?” Keith asked, tapping Shiro’s shoulder. Pidge’s shadow was circling, the harpy teen soaring high to perch himself atop one of the ledges on the palace.

Shiro looked to them, watching them remove their goggles to get a better look at what was going on in the center of the commotion. “Uh, big white lion-” Pidge shouted down to Keith and Shiro. They than swallowed- their face paling. “It’s the Altean king- he’s hurt.” 

King alfor was the ruler of the Altean kingdom. As most kings before him, the Altean royal bloodline was valiant and good. Alfor was no exception, Shiro knew he was legendary. 

Shiro flicked his horse’s reins, the animal starting a light trot again as he neared the group. He had to know, _ he had to see. _

“Lance, Allura!” Shiro could hear shouting. A thin, older man was standing on a elevated perch- waving to the blue lion which neared the garden. The lion was slowing to a stop, stretching out her large paws to land smoothly on the ground.

Lance hopped off her quickly, clearly worried from the pinch in his brow- “Coran, what’s wrong?” He asked, putting a gentle hand on the man’s- Coran’s, apparently- shoulder. As if on cue, the Altean princess was also sweeping towards the ground on her lion. 

The crowd parted for Lance, Allura, and their accompanying lions, Coran following them close behind. They were swallowed up by the mix of Alteans and lions alike. 

Keith was already hopping off Shiro’s horse, clearly wanting a better look already. Dragging Shiro with him by the wrist- Shiro had no other choice but to follow. He wanted to see, but, he couldn't help but feel like he wasn’t supposed to. 

In the center of the crowd was exactly what Shiro feared. The altean king laid dead. The princess made that known by how long she held her head to his chest- listening for something. His breastplate had been removed- Lance clutching it between his fingers. 

Shiro hardly could acknowledge Pidge as they landed on his shoulders. He could hardly acknowledge anybody. Shiro had never known Alfor, had never even seen him-hell, he had never even seen a glimpse of his kingdom. But Alfor was a legend, a hero children spoke about in their stories. He was a symbol of peace, a carrier of honor- that Shiro couldn't help but feel something for. 

The man with the odd mustache- Coran, Shiro could only assume he was also some kind of royal. He was kneeling next to the king’s body, clearly distraught. His hand found the king’s, as well as Allura’s shoulder- holding her supportively. 

There was silence. But it was not empty silence. 

The huge, white lion who’s paws sat inches from the king’s head arched it’s body, leaning close to the king to press it’s massive nose against his forehead. It’s mane was long, engulfing it’s entire body but yet impossibly white. 

The princess’ breath shivered, pressing her hand now to the center of the lion’s head. “He is dead?” She was asking, but she knew. The lion blinked slowly, wordlessly replying with a yes. 

Shiro heard Lance whimper. His voice broken as he hugged his step-father’s broken breastplate close to his chest. Shiro couldn’t bring himself to look at him any more than that, he couldn't dare to look at the heartbreak that was no doubt on Lance’s face. 

Princess Allura was weakly standing, her knees shaking. But, her words came with a power Shiro had not heard- “My father was a great man, who died helping an ally,” Allura’s voice was shaking, but still she stood firm, “A valiant death for a valiant man, I will try my hardest to live up to this honor he has set up for me-” The rose-colored lion brushed up against Allura’s side, proudly admiring it’s rider- “May he find his way to the afterlife peacefully, and may we remember him with pride.” Allura’s voice finally cracked, and she took a moment- her jaw tensing at the bite of her teeth. “I will take my role as queen.”

The statement brought waves throughout the crowd- that Shiro could tell was not only among the Alteans anymore. The few fire kingdom’s soldiers that had been on the battlefield gathered as well.

The white lion stood, only so it could bow it’s head to her. The rest of the kingdom followed- and Shiro naturally dropped to his knees. This was the first time in a long time he had knelt without feeling shameful. Even the lions dropped to their front paws, their wings folding to their sides in a bow. 

When Shiro stood again, Allura was parting from her father’s body, and instead hugging the white lion’s head. “Thank you for everything,” She whispered to it, her arms getting engulfed in it’s massive mane. The lion pressed back up against her, closing its eyes, “You will be remembered by us all.”

Lance was shuffling to meet the white lion- touching it’s maw with a gentle hand. It bumped up against him as well, before nodding it’s head slowly as if approving of the two future rulers.

Lance, Allura and Coran were than hoisting Alfor’s limp body to the lion’s back, the beast sighing heavily as they did so. 

The crowd parted slightly as the white lion’s wings spread skyward. It took off, effortlessly- and Shiro couldn't help but watch it’s white silhouette soar through the skies, going somewhere unknown.

When Shiro finally found himself again, he looked right of him to see Keith was crying. He did not hide it, simply cried with his head hung, clutching the fabric at his sides in tight fists. Shiro noticed his own face was wet. 

“What do I do,” Keith whispered, mostly to himself, “This was our fault.” Shiro could tell Keith was referring to his kingdom. “There are only fifty of my own soldiers out here, at best.” Keith sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose- “My best friend’s father is dead and it’s my fault.”

“It’s not your fault,” Shiro immediately shot back, trying to reassure Keith by putting a hand on his slouching shoulders, “You did as much as you could.” Keith was flinching, seizing under Shiro’s touch and he wanted nothing more to pull him out of that place.

The crowd was dissipating, a few higher-ups in the Altean armada speaking with the new queen of their kingdom. Keith went to find Lance, trotting down to find his friend who now sat on the ground, his lion curled around him. With trembling hands, Lance was petting her head. 

Shiro sighed, crossing his arms over himself. Pidge furled their wings around him- he reached up to scritch behind their feathery ears.

Shiro went to join Keith, following him to where Lance sat, but he stopped after he heard the queen’s voice- her tone stiff and sharp. Altea was a terrifying thought. Being surrounded by so many holy beings that Shiro knew could condemn him to hell if they realized he was cursed- and he certainly didn't want to cross paths with their queen. As much as Shiro looked up to the Alteans, they were terrifying and stood against everything Shiro had unwillingly become. “Prince Kogane!” Her tone was sharp, menacing, and she still somehow managed to sound heartbroken, “Where were your soldiers? We needed your backup!” Her lion stood by her side, his tail flicking impatiently.

Keith was ducking his head, ashamed. He was getting on one knee, showing respect, bowing his head. “I’m sorry,” He said, clearly trying not to sound terrified. Shiro stood off, this was Keith’s fight. Shiro could save him from nothing here, if anything, Shiro would make this worse if he stepped in. “My father was.. Uninterested in battle. I tried to rally as many of my soldiers as I could, but it's his word over mine.” Keith was nearly kissing her boots- “I’m so sorry, Allura, I really am. From the fire kingdom as a whole,  I’m so sorry.” 

Allura’s expression shifted into spite and Shiro couldn't blame her. She had just lost her father prematurely, and set in a place of power. Allura was young, hardly any older than Keith and Lance.  Shiro could tell she was afraid but she didn't let it show. Her jaw clenched- and she managed words- “It was foolish to be allies with your kingdom. I forbid this kingdom to ever associate itself with mine.” 

Keith’s body tensed, “I understand,” It clearly pained him to admit, “I understand why you're upset. I would be too.” Keith was shaking, glancing back at his own kingdom- messed and ruined by battle- “But please do not punish my people for this. They have lost more than enough, and the Galera will be back. Most have been left homeless, we won’t survive another hit.” 

Allura was finally softening. It was her love for innocents that was making her body unclench. She sighed, pressing a hand to her temple. “I know,” She admitted, “And I know you don’t have as much power as your father. I see potential in you, but not him.” Allura was turning, looking towards the castle. It was clear to see she meant Keith’s father. 

“Please don’t let my father’s actions dictate what happens to these people, i’m begging.” keith said, and he sure was begging. Shiro had never seen Keith like this- he had never seen Keith own up to his mistakes so ungraciously. But, Shiro supposed Keith had grown since he had last seen him. Keith had matured. Most importantly, Keith’s care for other’s greatly outweighed his own anger. 

Than, Shiro heard a shrill sound. Something cutting through the air, something that his ears had been trained to listen for after years as a gladiator. 

Pidge saw it before Shiro did. “Queen Allura!” Pidge cried, jumping to the sky and sweeping forward on their wings. Shiro saw it than. A harpoon, shining with some kind of wicked galeran magic- cutting through the air. 

Tiny Pidge barreled into the Altean queen- successfully knocking her off her feet with her guard down. On the ground, the harpoon was far from hitting her now. She let out a startled gasp, and Shiro rushed forward to push Keith further out of the line of fire .

Shiro ran up to him- pushing him out of the way. The harpoon was not meant for him though, and Shiro assumed it wouldn't have hit him even if Shiro hadnt gotten him out of the way. But, Allura was safely on the ground now- Pidge quickly flustering and getting off of her, their feathers ruffling with embarrassment.

“Are you alright?” Pidge asked, helping the queen back up, “I didn't mean to be so pushy- I saw the uh-”

“No need to apologise,” Allura said breathlessly, “You just saved my life?” Allura sounded confused- she was probably confused about where on earth Pidge had come from. Some random harpy child just flew in and saved her life. 

The weapon had been aimed right for Queen Allura. 

Someone was trying to wipe out the Altean family line in one go. 

At the other side of the harpoon’s chain was a man Shiro couldn't dare not to recognize. The image froze in his head, the power of the man wielding the weapon hit Shiro dead on- and the pain only became worse. Emperor of the Galran empire- Zarkon- was a scaly beast that somehow did not carry the same monstrous barbarian feel of his fellow race. His teeth bared, he was clearly angry his weapon had not met it’s intended mark. Instead now, the pointed end of the harpoon laid on the ground, uselessly sitting without striking anyone.

The air around everyone froze. This had been some kind of rouse. Zarkon had not shown himself in years, but here he was- presenting himself as the murderer of Alfor, and he desired to end Allura and assumably Lance’s lives as well. Take down the Altean kingdom in one, simple battle. 

This must’ve been planned. He must’ve known the Altean’s deal with the fire kingdom. And as far as Shiro was concerned, Zarkon had clearly gotten what he came for. The fall of the king of Altea- Allura and Lance were only extras.

There was something wicked in his eyes. Something unnatural, something that made Shiro seize up upon seeing him.

Shiro watched Zarkon’s clawed hands tense on the chain to the harpoon- the chain growing taught as he whipped it back. He was not here alone. For anyone to challenge an armada of mourning Alteans was a huge mistake, yet alone the man that threatened the destruction of everything the Alteas stood for. Three druids stood as his backup, one hooded figure manning the helm. She seemed familiar to Shiro- if only vaguely. 

“Is that-?” Keith’s voice was breathless, stricken by terror. Even upon hearing the tremor in Keith’s voice Shiro pushed him close, his cursed arm lighting in white hot flames. He suddenly did not fear the Alteans wrath, all he cared about was protecting Keith. 

No one dared moved. Silence hung heavy in the air, weighted and choking. 

Smoke billowed around Zarkon’s figure as he held the large harpoon in his hands once again. His figure was that of an unmistakable silhouette . It was a standoff of some kind, but clearly, everyone on Zarkon’s opposing side was scared to move.

“How lovely it is to see you again, princess Allura,” Zarkon’s voice cut through the silence, cold and deadly- “Or should I say queen, now?” 

There was suddenly a rush of wind, and a burning coldness filled the air as the blue lion spurred forward- Lance atop the beast, his spear drawn and poised- “Damn you!” The altean prince screamed, his lion’s monstrous roar cutting through the air to back up the sounds  of her rider’s anguished cry. With her wings poised, the blue lion shot a freezing bolt of energy from her maw- Zarkon and his three druids disappearing in a explosion of icy crystals. Allura was screaming her step brother’s name as he landed his lion, the lion still poised with her wings pointed towards the sky- ready to attack again. 

The wall of ice the blue lion had left behind was magnificent. Large, and towering, the structure would no doubt be glimmering if the sun was out. 

Allura was mounting her lion, but did not move. The air was still- all waiting to see if Lance had really had just killed Zarkon. 

For a moment, it did seem like that. But everyone here probably knew better than that. 

The ice structure was suddenly starting to glow a soft violet- the explosion seemingly happening in reverse and undoing the damage that had been done. Lance and the blue lion backed off somewhat, creeping away as the ice melted to reveal Zarkon and his three completely undamaged. This was no doubt the work of the enchantresses. 

There was some feeling of urgency as soon as Lance didn't budge. No, he wanted to fight. The look on his face though deeply sad- displayed a kind of rage Shiro had never seen before. He was clutching his spear with shaking hands, though his hands did not shake out of fear. The blue lion shared the same intensity, her back arched and her body ready to inact violence upon this man, a growl curving her lips.

Zarkon spoke but did not move- only slightly turning his head towards Lance. Blue was snarling, her teeth bared. 

“It's not time for you yet, blue paladin” 

But than, suddenly, in a rise of black smoke the four galerans disappeared seamlessly.Lance shielded himself with his arms, and as the smoke faded it was clear the four were entirely gone. In their wake, a burnt symbol of the galeran empire stood in their wake. 

Things went as Shiro assumed they would after that. The Alteans set up shop to treat their wounded, lions and their riders alike, Lance was scolded lightly by his older step sister before being brought into a hug that lasted seemingly ages. 

“I’m going to rally my wounded,” Keith eventually told Shiro after speaking briefly with Allura- “She told me that I can bring my people to stay in her kingdom. My father’s staying behind to clean the mess and strengthen our forces again.” Keith sighed heavily, slinging his sword in his belt. “I feel like I could’ve done more. Lance couldve hurt himself really bad.” 

“It all happened so fast, Keith.” Shiro said, the fire prince turning his back on him to survey the damage. “Theres no use in holding onto things that already happened. Everyones alright.” 

Keith coughed- dust probably rising in his lungs- “Yeah.” He turned over his shoulder, the smallest features of a smile on his face, “Thanks for saving me earlier.” Shiro bowed his head, accepting the thanks. “Will you be staying around?” 

That’s right. Shiro didn't have anywhere else to go. He had abandoned his previous home and would no doubt be killed if he dared to return. Shiro knew one thing for certain, but he couldn't stay here. “I can’t stay,” Shiro said, trying to sound as neutral as he possibly could- he was becoming attached again, he couldn’t get attached to someone who could never know who e really was.

Keith’s expression faltered a little. He swallowed, looking towards the ground. “Alright,” He said, turning back to Shiro, “I”m sure if we explain to Allura what’s going on, she’ll let you come with us.” Keith sighed, his eyes flickering to the side, “My kingdom’s still in danger. I could really use some support.” Keith cleared his throat, putting his hand on Shiro’s shoulder- “But if you want to leave, you can.” 

Before Shiro could talk again, Keith flinched. “Youre hurt,” He said, pulling at the bloodied fabric over Shiro’s wound. 

“I’m alright,” Shiro tried to reassure him, but Keith wasn’t having it.

“You’ll come with us and rest until your wound heals. Than you can do what you want.” Keith ordered, his voice still somehow light as he made the demands. “So don’t leave, alright?” Keith slunk back, sighing softly to accompany his words. He was pleading, but Shiro knew Keith wouldn't let it show how desperate he was. Just from the tone of his voice though, Shiro could tell Keith badly wanted him to stay. 

Shiro knew that was a bad thing. Keith wanting him to stay was... Everything Shiro had worked against. But, Shiro let it feel good.

Shiro sighed before nodding- bowing his head again slightly to show his respects, “Alright, prince Kogane.” 

Keith patted his shoulder lightly, so light Shiro could hardly feel the touch- he was probably afraid of irritating his injury- “Thank you, Kuro.” Keith was turning on his heels, advancing towards the wreckage. 

Something within Shiro was pulling him towards the same wreckage, the silent cries of the injured residents of the fire kingdom subconsciously calling out to him. This place had once been his home. Once, Shiro would’ve dove in to save these people. He felt himself hesitate- he was no longer the young boy who saw the good in everyone- he was Kuro, Galeran gladiator and slayer of beasts. Heartless, cold, and savage. Shiro knew he could never fully portray that role, something inside him always screamed vulnerability, this yearning feeling he had for human warmth. The fire prince was bringing that long suppressed urge back out of Shiro, and he was quickly catching up to Keith- “I’d like to help in anyway I can.” Shiro said, without thinking. 

Keith looked at him, before his features wrinkled in a smile. “Alright.” He said, perking up a little, “Gather as many citizens as you can, and bring them back here. Carry the wounded if you must. We have to get them especially to Altea.” Keith pressed his shoulder to Shiro’s, “If they fear you let them know I sent you personally.” 

Shiro nodded, shyly trying to cover his cursed arm with his other hand at the mention of it. “I’ll meet you back here, alright?” 

Keith was off in the other direction, soon joined by three of his soldiers. 

Shiro held up his arm- waving to Pidge. The harpy’s shadow grew larger before they landed on Shiro’s bicep, patting Shiro’s head almost playfully.

“Why do I even follow you around? I get caught up in Altean wars all because you’re smitten with some fire man.” Pidge snorted playfully. Shiro rolled his eyes at the harpy.

“Yeah yeah,” Shiro snorted- “Go high, check for the wounded.”

“Got it,” Pidge was gone into the sky with a gust of wind, and Shiro followed their shadow to lead him to where he needed to go.

/ ** /

 

Hours later, Shiro was getting his shoulder bandaged by one of the Altean medics. He was tired from hauling injured citizens over his shoulders, an ache prevalent in both of them- especially the injured one. The Altean wrapping his injuries seemed nervous about him, Shiro could tell by the tremble in their hands. He didn't speak for a while, simply feeling heavy awkwardness wash over him. 

“Thank you,” He said, finally. The injury was thankfully on his normal arm, but he had burnt off the sleeve covering the upper part of his cursed arm- clearly displaying the purple designs to anyone who even glanced his way, the galeran symbol in the center of his shoulder. The medic nodded slightly. 

“Who are you?” They finally asked something. Shiro bit his lip- that was right, Shiro was a complete stranger to these people. Some random guy who had just shown up.

“I was cursed at a young age and was forced to be a gladiator,” He started, “Prince Kogane and I have spoken before. I’d like to say we’re friends.” Shiro continued, watching the Altean’s hands slowed as they wrapped his injuries, clearly listening, “The prince was attacked while he was visiting one of my fights and I saw it as my duty to protect him and help him back home. That’s why i’m here.” Shiro looked around briefly- finding Pidge preening themselves on a ledge of the castle a distance away, “And my friend Pidge, the harpy over there.” 

“Ah,” The altean said, “That’s the one who saved princess- I mean, queen Allura?” 

Shiro nodded to affirm the statement. “Pidge and I have been under the Galeran’s rule for years, we’ve hated it more and more each day.” Shiro might as well let this poor Altean know how much he despised the Galera- maybe ease some of their stress about him- “I understand why people are scared of me, but it does make me feel pressured. I don’t mean to come off as aggressive.” 

“You have not come off as aggressive at all,” The medic reassured, “It’s just.. Off Putting. We alteans are sensitive to that energy. All energy, really, even the fire kingdom gives me anxiety! Especially that prince, he’s just so...” The altean stiffened- “Fiery.”

Shiro couldn't help but chuckle a little. Keith sure was just that. “He is.” He agreed, watching the Altean flash him a quick smile as well.

“Now, these bandages are only temporary. Once we get back to Altea we’ll give you proper treatment, and clean the wound.” They said- “So don’t strain yourself too much.” They let go of his arm, and Shiro bowed his head in respects.

As soon as Shiro stood, he heard a voice that shot chills up his spine. “You’re- Kuro, correct?”

Shiro turned to see the Altean queen, directing him in full. Shiro stuttered, for a moment. Standing completely still. They both shared an expression of awkwardness, Allura looking hesitant but.. Not entirely afraid. She looked tired underneath it all. 

A soon as Shiro processed what was happening, he fell to his knees, addressing the queen with a bow. “Correct, your majesty.” Maybe Shiro was overdoing it with the formalities, but he felt like he had to- he was someone who had been intertwined with the galera for years, the very force that had just murdered Allura’s father. 

Allura coughed awkwardly, “Thank you,” She said, “You may stand.” Shiro listened immediately, standing to his feet. Though to be honest bowing on his knees like that really alleviated the pressure in his legs... And, the Altean queen was someone Shiro did not mind bowing to. He was honored to be in her presence. 

She cleared her throat, but her voice still came off as shy. She was beautiful, truly- long, endlessly thick white hair and a somehow lean but incredibly strong physique. Shiro could see how muscled and thick her body was, and no doubt was she a powerful warrior.  “May I see?” She shyly reached out- clearly looking to Shiro’s arm.

Shiro was quick to fluster- he was not going to turn her down, though. Holding out his arm, he let the queen softly run her fingers down it- the touch so soft it barely tickled his skin. “How did this happen?”

Shiro bit his lips- “I don’t remember much,” He admitted, “One of the Galeran druids gave it to me. It hurt briefly upon getting it but, doesnt anymore.” 

“Does it-” Allura’s eyes were wide, and she brought her hand back, holding it close to her chest. She was afraid. “ _ -Affect you _ ?”

“Hm?” Shiro questioned, looking down at his arm, “Oh, no, it’s... Like a tattoo that, catches on fire when I want it to. It doesn't have any capabilities besides that.” Shiro wasn't entirely sure if that was true, but it had to be. “I’m just as human as I was before it.” 

“Ah,” Allura stiffened, nodding her head. “Keith told me about you briefly. I was talking to your harpy friend Pidge for a little too,” Allura explained, “Keith seems fond of you, and my brother has spoken about your gladiator fights before. I have every reason to trust you.” Allura was sighing deeply, she sounded absolutely exhausted- “You will be staying in my castle, as thanks for saving my life earlier, as well as Pidge. Keith will also be staying with us, if that changes anything.” Allura continued- “War is coming,” She admitted, pained, “I can tell. Zarkon hasn't showed himself in years. It would be safest if you came with us.

Shiro blinked. Not answering at first. 

“Well, of course, this is up to you. Keith intends on keeping you around, he told me you have nowhere else to go?”

This was a dream. Shiro had pictured Altea in his head so many times, surrounded in a halo of pure light and guarded by winged, legendary lions. And he would be staying there, in the  _ castle of all places.  _ Shiro gulped, and before his brain could even begin to force the wonders of his childhood down Shiro was answering- “That sounds amazing, Queen Allura, thank you.”

But than, reality was hitting him. He slunk back down. “I won’t stay long, though. I will leave as soon as I can,” Allura looked confused, but did not question it. She nodded in understanding.

“We will be leaving shortly.” She said, turning on her heels.

Shiro let silence waft over them as Allura walked away, before finding proper words- “I’m sorry about your loss.” Allura froze, looking over her shoulder. She nodded, smiling weakly.

“Thank you, Kuro.” 

 

/ ** /

 

The trek to Altea started at sunrise. The civilians of the fire kingdom, and the Altean armada marched on through the night, some carried on stretchers. They were led by a group of two Alteans welding torches. Some Alteans preferred to ride atop their lions in the sky, but most were on foot, traveling as a slow pack.

Keith’s father, the flame kingdom’s king, had stayed behind. Allura had not allowed him to go with them. Instead, the flame king would make due by putting a small group of his soldiers and construction men to work in rebuilding the wreckage that had been done. Shiro’s mind was put at ease knowing that man was far away from him.

Shiro found his space in the back, his horse at a slow trot. Pidge has retired from their place in the sky, slumped over on the back of Shiro’s saddle- covered in a blanket and fast asleep. The night air was cold, but Pidge’s warm body and wings curled around Shiro provided sufficient warmth. Every once in awhile he would stop, wait for others who happened to be falling behind to catch up, and proceed forward. He felt good in the back, if anyone tried to sneak up on the injured and tired group Shiro would be able to protect them. He felt responsible for them, in a weird way. 

Shiro spotted the blue lion above. Her body glittering in the moonlight as if she were made from the light itself. Allura’s lion followed close behind her, slowly gliding over head. Shiro couldn't help but worry for Lance- picturing the heartbreak and rage in the young prince’s face while he challenged Zarkon.

Yawning, Shiro stopped again, waiting for a mother to pick up her tired child. The mother paused to lift her kid, Shiro watching her closely as she did, before she sped up to join the rest. Shiro flicked his horse's reins, the animal speeding to a walk.

The crowd was partying, making way for Keith and his strange mount. Keith came through the darkness of night as some kind of heavanly figure, his golden armor glistening under the light cast by the moon. Keith’s strange mount slowly made it’s way towards Shiro, The horned animal shook its head, snorting.

“Hey, Kuro,” He greeted, clearly drowsy. 

“Evening, prince Kogane,” Shiro returned. Keith turned his mount, lining it with Shiro’s so they could walk together. 

“What are you doing all the way back here?” Keith asked, turning to look up at the sky- watching the slow flying lions overhead. 

“Just making sure nobody gets left behind.” Shiro replied with a shrug, feeling his injured arm tense in brief pain. Keith smiled, letting out a soft ‘ah’ in acknowledgement.  “How are you feeling?”

“Overwhelmed but,” Keith paused, rubbing his eyes, “Mostly tired.” Keith leaned across the sturdy neck of the animal he rode- “Looks like someone feels the same way.” Keith glanced at Pidge, silently asleep on Shiro’s back. Keith and Shiro both shared the same smile, some kind of warm fondness over Pidge.

“They’ve had a long day,” Shiro said, reaching back to pat Pidge’s head. The harpy roused, just a little, before quickly falling back to sleep. “We all have.” 

There was silence shared between the two. Shiro liked that silence, it was peaceful and Shiro could stare at the way Keith’s eyelids dared to fall. He was as beautiful and stunning as he was before, if not more. Keith felt more powerful now, even as he was falling asleep- he had matured. His hair was slightly longer than it had been when they were kids, his sharper features more rounded and muscular. Keith sat up again, blinking a few times to clear his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed, suddenly.

“Allura says we’re going to war,” Keith said, “Zarkon hasn’t showed himself in years, he killed king Alfor and tried to kill her, it’s... A sign he’s trying to weaken Altea. And Altea is the one thing stopping him from taking everything in this world for himself. She fears he’s gotten stronger. The blue lion’s attack didn't even stun him...” Keith was rambling, clearly worried.  “I beileve her, but, it scares me.” 

Shiro bit his lips. He couldn't process it too much, he felt drowsiness clouding his senses with a fuzzy, unsure feeling. But, one thing stuck out in his mind- Shiro couldn't let Zarkon take anymore than he already had. Zarkon had ruined his life, stolen his sense of self away, who knows how many people he had done that to throughout his rule. Shiro wouldn't stand for it. For the first time in years, Shiro felt real fight stir up inside him. 

“It scares me too,” He admitted, “But we shouldnt let that fear get to us.” His words apparently comforted Keith, and Keith sighed, his body relaxing. “We’re all tired, you should rest before you put real thought into this, yeah?” 

Keith smiled, “Yeah,” He agreed. Shiro wanted nothing more than to see that smile a million times over. 

_ God, what had he gotten himself into. Shiro was falling in love with Keith all over again.  _

“Kuro,” Keith’s voice cut through the nightly silence one more time, “Thank you for being here with me. Honestly, you’ve made me feel a lot safer about this whole ordeal.” Keith’s voice was so soft, so tender and genuine that Shiro could’ve mistaken his words for a love confession. “I really ,really mean that Kuro. I know we’re just strangers, but thank you.”

Shiro’s helmet felt so damn tight all of the sudden. He coughed, flushing red a bit more than he’d like to admit. “It’s no problem, prince Kogane.” Shiro said, “And i’d like to think of us as more than strangers.”

“Youre right, champion,” Keith hummed ,clearly trying to be playful- but, he just sounded drowsy, and that was all the more cute, “I’d consider us as friends, hm?”

“Friends sounds nice.” Shiro agreed, nodding.

The day treck to Altea was far from an unpleasant one. Keith stayed by his side, and though there conversations consisted mostly of silence, Shiro felt alive again. Though everything was wrong with the situation, though Shiro shouldn’t be letting himself get close to Keith again, Keith’s smile made him forget all that. 

It was irresponsible. Shiro could be putting stubborn Keith in danger, Shiro could be exposed for lying to him all these years and breaking the poor prince’s heart. But, Shiro’s own lovesick heart played a tune he couldn’t deny. 

As the sun rose the next day, and they grew ever closer to Altea- the sun’s light on Keith’s sleepy features was the most beautiful thing Shiro knew he’d ever see.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slams my fists on the table I WANT HUNK I WANT HUNK I WANT HUNK!!!!!
> 
> do you know how bad,, i wanna write hunk,,,,,,,,, s o bad. so freakinggg bad man. but no, i have to wait, because of stupid plot . the worst thing is hunk's probably only going to be freakin mentioned in the next chapter unless i can jam him in somehow. hunk will probably be in the chapter after next if everything goes according to plan. pray 4 me .
> 
> anyways sorry for bad fight scenes aha ........ lance is fun to write i like writing him a lot ( put hunk in there!! gimmie some hance man!!!! to inhance this fic!!!! lol ))
> 
> u can come yell at me @ lace--prince.tumblr.com ! <3 
> 
> ok thank you so much for reading !!!!!!!!!!!!!! i feel so blessed honestly thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! comments are super duper appreciated i love you all!!! goodnight


	5. Contemporary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaea hi im back !!  
> this chapters kinda ''boring'' i feel like, just a lot of lore building in this one!! tried to fit keefers as much as i could . need that fresh sheef action 
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy <33 i read through this whole thing once but theres probably still some spelling/grammar issues

Its been three days, and already an Altean armada had left to fight a battle for another one of their allies. Atop their lions, the soldiers still held their flags high but there was a certain amount of fear in their demeanor. Everyone knew what was going on, no one had to say it. The Galra were slowly taking out Altea’s closest, more powerful allies, one by one. As fear does, it spread like wildfire. 

Shiro watched it all from the balcony space in the castle. It was strange- how a lowlife gladiator who meant nothing to nobody was taking residence in the Altean castle. The very people who guarded the balance of the world took residence here, and Shiro was amongst them. It felt wrong, but it would only be a brief stay. Something about this should be sweeter. The way the kingdom glistens under the sunlight, its whole image beautiful and polished- extravagant statues of marble and huge flying beasts littering the skies. Shiro had even bared to witness a dragon-like beast, one he’d never seen before, peacefully float over the kingdom and than take its way back up into the clouds. This kingdom was one of storybook tales, but something about being here rubbed Shiro the wrong way. He didn't belong here, that was certain. The markings on his arm were enough proof of that. But, there was something more that kept Shiro restless- pacing his room at night. 

Waking up without Pidge the first morning had sent Shiro into a brief panic. He had to remind himself she was in a different room. This room wasnt much, but it was far bigger than the ‘home’ Shiro lived in at the Gladiator pits. 

In the city of the kingdom of Altea, from Shiro’s vantage point he could spot a statue of five lions. It was the only statue that was noticbly colored, but it was only colored with small amounts of red. He couldn't help but notice one of the statue-lion’s red markings matched eerily with that of Lance’s lion’s red markings.

Waking with a yawn, the weather was perfect, and the sun glittered down from his open balcony. Shiro rose with a soft limp in his step, his bones feeling tired and unused. These last three days had been painfully peaceful.  From what Shiro heard, Keith is somewhere in the castle but Shiro hasn’t seen him. He’s been busying himself with rallying his people, making sure theyre all fed and have a place to stay. Keiths good like that.

Pidge has been leaving every day, soaring off into the horizon. They come back before dark every time, but it leaves Shiro missing their quiet conversations. 

Yawning, Shiro shuffles out of his sheets. He feels refreshed, but for some reason feeling so good makes him feel so wrong.

First things first, tea. He missed tea. When two Altean guards escorted him to his room the first thing he noticed was the small kettle and a small stovetop. Of course, he doesnt need the stovetop. 

Shiro fills the kettle with water before holding the round bottom of the kettle in his cursed hand. He has decent control of whatever magic the curse gave him, so he lights his hand just enough so that it gently heats the water inside. He could incinerate this kettle completely if he wanted to. But he doesnt, he just wants tea. 

As the water begins to heat, Shiro feels around his face with his other hand. He’s got red, irritated indents in his skin where his helmet pressed relentlessly for those two days. They’re not healed yet, Shiro can feel the bump between his eyebrows and around his jaw. The only one that’s noticeably painful is the one across his nose- since he’s already got a scar there from exactly that. It’s nothing intense, so Shiro ignores it for the most part.

Shiro can tell its completely wonderful outside. The sky is endlessly blue and perfect, not a storm cloud in sight. Once the water boils, he’ll sit on the balcony and wait for Pidge to return. 

Allura personally advised him not to walk the city without supervision. She doesnt seem afraid of him, its like she knows he is a victim of the Galra- not a part of them. But, she’s simply looking out for him. The people of Altea would probably fear him, and fear makes people do crazy things. Shiro doesnt want to be supervised, so he stays in his room. 

Its sad. Shiro knows if things had never changed, he’d be beyond excited. His childhood dreams had come true and he was ignoring them.

The kettle starts to whistle, and Shiro sets it down, his hand’s glow dying down and returning back into its normal fleshy color. Finding the teabags, Shiro’s about to pour himself a cup until he hears a strange noise. It’s like a guttural, deep  _ murring _ sound. Shiro’s never heard it before, but he immediately knows what it is, and feels fear grip him. He feels like he’s being watched by a predator, and with his back turned, he can feel the eyes bearing into him. 

Cautiously, looking over his shoulder, Shiro sees the blue lion. She’s walking in from the balcony, folding her wings. Shiro immediately notices she has a limp. It must be from the battle yesterday- its sad to see such an amazing creature hurt.

Shiro swallows. She certainly doesn't look menacing- her ears are relaxed and she’s simply walking in. Not to mention, she’s hurt. Why would she come here to hurt him while she’s hurt? 

“Hello,” Shiro finds the courage to say, and Blue looks at him for a moment. Her gaze is calm and silent, and than she makes another odd snorting sound as if shes returning the greeting. 

She gets up on her hind legs, startling Shiro- she is massive, afterall. She towers over him like this, and its a rude awakening to how big the lions really are. They look smaller when their on all fours. Blue puts her paws on the counter Shiro has the kettle resting on, and she gestures to it with a paw.

Alright. Shiro now knows for a fact the lions are incredibly intelligent. Or at least.. This one is. Blue has shown so many aspects Shiro has not seen from any of the other lions, not to mention, everyone regards her as ‘the’ blue lion. Shiro has never seen any other Altean lions with such vivid markings, or intelligence, or the way she shot ice from her maw, or even the swift way she flew. 

Blue chirped again, nearly batting at the hot kettle. 

“You.. Want some?” Shiro asked, and Blue nods her massive head. Shiro’s convinced he’s going insane, but he goes along with it. “Alright.” 

The blue lion settles infront of the small table besides Shiro’s bed, pushing a chair out of the way. She sits, waiting patiently. Shiro pours them both tea- his in a mug, and hers in a bowl, and sits across from her. He feels like he’s on a date with a magical lion. Well, he technically is. 

Blue laps from the bowl, and Shiro’s cautiously sipping at his- keeping an eye on the lion. She has bandages wrapped beneath her shoulder and around her chest- Shiro hopes Lance is alright.

Shiro stutters for a moment- “I, I,” How uncharacteristic. He’s shocked into silence. “How are you?” He finally settles on. Better be polite, he’s speaking to a divine beast. The blue lion lets out a snort, tipping her snout forward. That means something, Shiro’s sure. He assumes she’s doing alright, just from the content look in her eyes. “You were injured.” Shiro notes quietly, and Blue hardly acknowledges him this time, lapping at her tea some more. Its almost funny. “Is Lance alright?” Blue nods in return. Thats good. Shiro hasn't seen him either. 

Shiro sighs, blowing steam of his tea. He sips at it some more- thinking. Why would Blue come to see him? It’s strange. “Why are you here, if I may ask?” Shiro asks.

Blue chuffs, tilting her snout down. It's almost affectionate, in a casual way. Shiro feels like hes having a conversation with his mother, but she is a large lion with wings. It feels strangely personal, and though Shiro doesnt know exactly what Blue is trying to tell him, he gets the jist of it. She is content, she was just simply checking up on him. Shiro figures that out due to the fact he’s someone new to her kingdom, and they got off on a pretty bad foot. 

“Well, it’s nice to officially meet you, Blue.” Shiro says, finding a small smile despite how silly this is. The blue lion nods.They continue in silence, Blue lapping at her tea as Shiro takes in as much as she can.

She’s huge, and beautiful in every sense of the word. Her coat is silver but shines a stunning blue when the light hits it- like ice on snowy mountains.  It’s as if Shiro is staring at the incarnate of water and snow itself, and she is beautiful. Such a stunning animal, her eyes are endlessly blue and Shiro knows fully how she got her name.

Than, suddenly, she is sitting up. Her ears point forward, and she listens for a moment. Than, she huffs. 

Blue bows her head, and than she’s getting up and walking away. Once on the balcony, her wings unfurl and she launches herself into the sky in one swift, smooth motion. 

She’s gone, just like that. 

Shiro has a feeling about the Blue lion. Something he must figure out.

Shiro finds his helmet where he left it on his dresser. 

 

/ ** / 

 

It’s been a full year since Keith had a nightmare about Shiro. Or at least, such a vivid one.

Bloody and beaten, Shiro’s almost entirely limp body looking up at him. One of his arms is missing, and the other that is intact is gripping Keith’s ankle so hard he couldn't dare to get away. His hand is freezing. It burns like ice- so unlikeShiros pleasant warmth, so sickly and  _ dead _ . “I still think i’m in love with you,” Nightmare-Shiro had said, his smile sad and his words everything Keith didn't want to hear. Shiro had loved him so much, so damn much, and Keith had treated him like dirt. 

Keith tried to shrug of the nightmare. He’d lived a world of regret and would continue to do so, but he had to help his people right now. 

He had seen brief glimpses of Lance today. Almost every moment of spare time Keith had, he’ spend it with Lance. He’d been so quiet. Even his little quips and jokes were just.. Sad. Worn out. Dull. 

Lance had hurt himself in the last fight. He hadnt spoken about it, but Keith could easily see whoever had attacked him was relentless. The blue lion had been injured and so had he. Keith could never know in full what happened as long as Lance didn't tell him, an Keith wasnt going to push him to do so. 

Walking briskly through the halls of the Altean castle, Keith is dead set on going back to the Altean kingdom and continuing in the efforts to house his people. He’s not distracted by anything, his determination solid and impenetrable- that is until he sees Kuro, of course.

Kuro still has his helmet on. Alright, now it’s just weird. Keith could explain the helmet the last few times, but right now there is no reason to be wearing that .

“Kuro,” Keith says. He hasnt seen him in a few days, and its nice to see him. Especially after that nasty dream. Keith cant help but notice the Shiro in his nightmares was missing the arm that Kuro has a curse on- it’s probably just Keith’s crazy brain interpreting things weird ways. Keith cant help but smile when he sees Kuro. Kuro’s caught off guard, but he smiles right back.

“Prince Kogane,” Kuro returns, bowing slightly in respect, “Good afternoon, my prince.” 

Keith feels himself flush a little.  _ Oh god, Keith, knock that off. Nows not the time. _

“Good morning to you too,” Keith replies, “How have these past few days been? Altea is probably a big improvement to the battle pits, hm?” 

Kuro chuckles, softly. Something about it is almost sad. “You couldn't begin to imagine.” Kuro rests his hands on his hips- “Past few days have been quite boring. Haven't been up to much. I did have a strange visit from Lance’s lion this morning.” Keith raises an eyebrow, and Kuro elaborates- “She just flew right in, from my balcony. Than she asked for tea. Very strange, but I can’t say it wasnt a nice experience.” Kuro’s laughing, now. I figure he doesn't know too much about Blue, but still, it is odd she went to go check out Kuro. Maybe she’s just surveying him, he does have Galran magic in him, after all. 

“Huh,” Keith tuts, “She does like tea.” Kuro laughs at that, and they share a brief chuckle. Its so nice, being around him. Keith hasn’t felt like this around anyone in a long time. Something about Kuro is so sad, though. He’s a loner, or at least, he’s trying to be one. He’s clearly very sociable and kind, but yet, Keith can tell he’s trying to stay as far away from everyone as possible. Maybe he’s afraid of scaring people? Well, who knows what Kuro has seen. He's probably got a lot of trauma under his belt. 

Keith finally racks up the courage to ask- “Why do you wear that helmet, if I may.” Keith says, and Kuro looks a little flustered, “I mean, there is no reason for it right now.” 

“It’s ugly,” Kuro replies, maybe a little too fast. He gestures towards his face. Keith thinks the worst. Battle scars, terrible injuries from gladiator fights- Keith cant help but picture all the possible ways Kuro could be mutilated under that helmet. “You wouldn't want to see.”

“Ah, I’m sorry,” Keith murmurs. He feels bad for even asking, and now that he has, he knows for certain underneath that helmet and fake smiles for the Galrans watching him fight, that Kuro is a deeply damaged individual. If its that bad, if he has to wear a helmet because hes scared of how he looks, much trauma certainly must’ve followed...

“It’s alright,” Kuro flashes him a smile. Something about it feels fake, but Keith cant be sure. “I’m sure it looks strange that I wear a helmet all the time. It’s the only thing I have to hide my face.” 

Keith sighs, he feels incredibly tense now. Keith goes to evade the situation, tell Kuro he has to leave to help his people but- he stays. “Wheres Pidge?” Keith asks, and he doesnt really know why. He hasn’t seen Pidge around at all, and normally they were right with Kuro.

“They’ve been leaving every day at dawn,” Kuro explains, he sounds kind of sad, “They always return at sundown. But, I have no clue where they’re going. My gut tells me they’re returning to the battlepits.” Kuro explains- “Pidge has no ties there, I don’t know why they keep going back. They stuck around with me because I kept them safe, but, I’m sure Pidge would be there regardless if I wasn't.” Kuro’s in thought, I can tell without even looking at his eyes- “They’re looking for something, I think.” 

“Or maybe just a wanderer?” Keith suggests, but his tone is questioning. Kuro shrugs. 

“I should probably go,” Kuro is the first one to pull away from the conversation. Keith likes talking to him, he hasn’t talked to him in days, and is somewhat saddened by the suggestion- “I have business with the queen.”

“Business?” Keith questions, not accusatory. Just wondering. Kuro doesn't get defensive either, which is a good sign he has no bad intentions. Anyways, Allura is heavily guarded, especially now. 

“I just need to speak with her,” Kuro says, simply, “I’d like to know what her outlook is on this war that's brewing, and when I will be leaving.” 

Leaving. Thats right, Kuro wasn't going to stay. Of course Allura would kick him out after a bit, like she was going to kick out Keith’s kingdom after a few weeks. But, Kuro seemingly was itching to leave. Keith could feel the restless buzz in his tone, he was in a hurry, it seemed. Well, it did make sense. Kuro was different, it was sad but true. He had probably never lived in a place like this, and who knows what kind of weird vibes he’s picking up off of that Altean magic.

It was still disappointing to hear.. Keith gulped, nodding. He wanted to get mad, wanted to yell at him to stay- but Keith knew better. He could not control people, and he certainly couldn't let someone he hardly knew affect him this much. 

“I wish you the best,” Kuro says, “If you need any assistance with rallying your people, let me know.”

Keith finds a small smile, somehow- “Thanks. I will,” Keith feels his feet stumble when Kuro pats him on the shoulder. Kuro’s strong, even in such a casual gesture, he’s nearly knocking Keith off his feet. Kuro doesnt seem to notice, though, as he’s already looking off in a different direction. “Wait, Kuro,” Keith says, and Kuro looks down at him- “Can you let me know if and when you leave? I want to say goodbye when the time comes.”

Now, Kuro’s smiling warmly at him. Something about his smile still feels sad, but this smile is honest. “Of course.” 

With that, the two parted. Kuro in the direction of Allura’s room, and Keith towards the kingdom’s square. 

/ ** /

  
  


Shiro had to get by the guards first, and that would be tricky. He could see Allura had a good head on her soldiers, but the guards may be sceptical. Shiro did not blame them, their king had just been murdered, and as far as they knew Shiro was possibly the enemy. 

Bowing his head slightly in respect, the two guards watched him, spears clutched in both of their hands. It was impossible to see their faces, their armor was heavy. “I wish to speak to the queen,” Shiro says, and he hopes the Alteans understand his wishes.

The guards look at each other. “Hold on,” One of them speaks, “State your buisness.”

Shiro sighs- “I’d like to speak with her about when I am to leave.” The guards shrug a bit, one of them turning to knock on the queens large door.

“My queen! The. _. Galran  _ would like to speak to you.” The guard says, “Access permitted?” 

The door opens shortly after, and Allura stands in the doorway. She looks tired, her fancy gown and armor not at all prevalent- instead, she wears a simple white dress, and her long hair is tied back into a messy ponytail. She sighs, stepping sideways as she gestures with her arms to come in. She wears a tired smile- and Shiro notices that she is no older than he is. She is young to be the new ruler of the kingdom that swears protection on the balance of the world. 

“Come in,” She says, than addresses the guards- “You may wait outside. I will call for you if needed.” 

Shiro follows her inside, but before he can slip in- one of the guards grasps his arm. His cursed arm. He hisses, feeling a spike of shame bubble up inside of him, and he pulls his arm away quickly. His strength dumbfounds the guard for a second, before they speak- “I advise you don’t try anything funny.”

Shiro huffs, “I am not any less man than the two of you. Allura is my queen all the same.” 

With that, Shiro heads in, and the guards close the door behind them.

Allura sits on her bed, and here she looks more like a little girl. Inexperienced, and scared, she’s got the whole world on her shoulders and it’s on a brink of a devastating war. It would be a lot for anyone, but everytime Shiro has seen her outside she carries herself with pride. She must reassure her people that everything will be fine, and she’s doing a good job of that.

Allura’s room is huge and grand, everything Shiro expected it would be. He notices the huge open balcony, one where she can keep an eye on her kingdom. On the balcony, Allura’s lion rests. He’s sleeping peacefully under the rays of the sun, his wings spread out across the ground as he naps. 

“Thank you,” Shiro bows his head, preparing to take knee- until Allura shakes her head. She knows he was about to do it.

“It’s not necessary,” Allura says, “What do you need?” 

Shiro ponders for a moment, trying to find a good way to word his statement. “I have a question,” is what he starts with. Allura interrupts him, almost immediately.

“We must agree on something,” Allura says simply, folding her hands. Shiros all ears. “If we are to stay on good terms I need to see your face,” Allura explains, folding her hands on her lap, “It’s mysterious seeing you creep around with that helmet on. I know you’re trying to hide something, and I dont like it. Neither do my guards.” Before Shiro can even completely react, Allura’s looking at him- her eyes sharp and trained on him- “Who are you, Kuro?”

Of course this would happen. Shiro knew he had to stay away from things like this, but yet he had let himself fall in. Shiro should’ve taken off, right than and there. Hopped on his horse and gone somewhere else, anywhere else. He should’ve become a traveler, a wanderer and live off the wild. But, he had an ever-important question, a reason he was here. Something that he had a feeling could cease this war. But still, even despite how serious the queen was, Shiro’s putting up defense.

“My queen,” Shiro whispers, “I assure you, it’s nothing to worry about.”

“I want to see,” Allura says firmly, standing upright, “If it is battle wounds you are shy over, I assure you I’ve seen worse.” 

Shiro knows there is no arguing with the princess- no, the queen of Altea. He sighs- “You mustn't tell,” He says weakly. Fitting his hands around the sides of his helmet, he lifts it. 

The first thing Shiro notices while taking off his helmet is that he can breathe. The sweat clinging to his face feels cool under open air, and he feels cleaner. He then realizes Allura is the first non-galran creature to see Shiro’s face other than Pidge in years. He’s flushing, he notices her staring, and he shyly turns away. 

Allura nearly laughs, creeping closer. She taps a finger over his chin, and Shiro instinctively pulls back. He’s not used to contact, especially contact without warning. “Why-” Allura starts- “You’re just a boy.” Shiro knows, physically, he is. But he certainly doesn't feel like one. “Well, not quite. More like a young man.” Allura corrects herself, but she’s still smiling. “Are you worried over this scar?” Shiro knows Allura is talking about the one across his nose, and he shakes his head.

“I’m going to trust you with a secret I haven't told anyone in years. Please don’t let it leave this room.” Shiro starts, and Allura settles back on her bed as if she’s about to watch a movie. “My name isnt Kuro, but my name before that doesnt matter. I lived under the fire kingdom's rule before all of this, I was born a slave,” Shiro’s hands are starting to tremble. He supposes he has to tell her everything, so she fully understands how much is at stake for him- “Keith- er, Prince Kogane and I were close. So close that when I turned seventeen he made me his royal guard. I was good at my job, but his father didn't approve of our friendship. I was sent out on a mission one night and was attacked by the Galra.” Shiro holds out his hand- “I don’t remember much besides arriving back home. Before I could get into the gates of the kingdom, I was stopped. The emperor had ordered my death, but the Galra had gotten to me first.” Shiro left out the whole kissing thing. It was irrelevant. “The guard who was ordered to kill me showed me mercy. So I ran to the battle pits and changed my identity.” Shiro tried to not let it get to him, the past. Shiro was long dead, he was Kuro now, but he’d never stop caring for that old life. Speaking about it made him feel things he didn't like. “Keith can’t know I’m alive, it will cause.. A lot of trouble. No one can know i’m alive. Don’t let this slip out, please.”

Allura stared at him, blinking slowly as she processed the information. Turning, she sighed softly. “Sounds tough,” she says, “You have been through a lot, and I dont think youre lying.” Shiro was relieved, he could feel his body relax at the mention of it. “I will help keep your identity a secret. I’ll tell the tailors to make you something a little more... Casual to wear to cover your face, instead of that helmet.”

Shiro nearly laughed, nodding his head- “Thank you, my queen.” God, did that feel strangely good. So much tension was gone, and Shiro could relax- at least a little.

Allura’s smiles, nodding right back. “Well, you had something to ask me?” 

Shiro run’s a hand through his hair, flattening out his long fringe- “Yes.” He says, “This morning, Lance’s lion came into my room. I had a realization- Lance’s lion is different, right?” 

Allura stares at him blankly, for a moment. “You don’t know?” Her voice is dull, her eyebrows raised as if she’s accusing him of joking. Shiro looks towards the floor.  _ This was common knowledge?  _ Before Shiro could even fathom a defense, Allura is already explaining. “Lance’s lion, Blue, is a part of a band of five ancient beings who are, in the simplest manner, a embodiment of this world’s elements.” Allura explains, as if it is the most simple thing in the world to understand- “They have been around since the dawn of time, or at least, thats what has been said. Lance would know more than I do, he understands it on a more personal level. I just know the lore of it all.” Shiro’s motioning with his hands to keep going- he’s intrigued. 

“The five lions are, together, called something like Voltron. Or, thats what the lions called it.” Allura says, and Shiro is confused again. He’s sorting it out in his head. The blue lion and Lance have a connection, clearly, she must be able to speak to him through some freaky telepathy or something. “The lions in the past chose a mortal counterpart to be their rider. In this case, the blue lion chose Lance. When the lions are together, they are able to form some sort of primal state-”

“The, voltron thing, yes?” Shiro asks, and Allura nods. 

“Years ago, the lions had all been together. My father in his youth had been the paladin of the red lion, and the lions guarded harmony as they should.” Allura’s laughing, almost coldly- “Beileve it or not, Emperor Zarkon had been the paladin of the black lion. The black lion was the strongest of them, the one that held the five lions together. But Zarkon had grown power hungry, which caused this terrible reign.” Allura’s sighing, taking a quick pause. “He killed the other three paladins, leaving himself and my father. He had tried to take the black lion, but she had escaped before he could do anything. My father did everything he could, but it only resulted in the red lion being taken from him and as far as we know, she is still held captive by the Galra.”

Allura looks saddened at the mere mention of her father, but, as she speaks again her tone changes to a slightly more neutral one. “The lions disappeared for a while. Zarkon was able to take control. He knows the combined force of the lions is enough to stop him, but, no one has seen the lions so it doesn't seem to be a concern.” Allura pauses- “Well, than Blue showed up. The lion Lance was paired with at birth was killed when they were both young, and the Blue lion showed up right after. No one knows where she came from, just that her and Lance were inseparable.” 

Shiro’s still processing the information. Its a lot- there had been a whole real-life fairytale right under his nose for his entire life. “The Blue lion is your best line of defense, than?”

“Yes,” Allura says, nodding firmly. 

“And, you have no clue where the others are? Why arent you looking, if they can stop this war?” Shiro’s pushing too much and he knows it, but Allura does not seem to mind. He’s glad, he doesnt want to cross boundaries with the Altean queen. 

“The yellow lion,” Allura starts, “The guardian of the Balmera is her paladin.” The balmera- that’s something Shiro recognises. The balmera was a sort of mountain, and at its peak there was stated to be a race who were one with the earth. The balmera was a source of healing for this planet. The guardian was the one who, well, guarded the Balmera. Shiro knew that much. Someone who was chosen by the Balmerans people to help protect the land. “Of course, we don’t hear from the two of them often. But we know they are there, we are familiar with the lion and her paladin.” Allura takes a breath, taking a moment to answer Shiro’s next question- “We cannot find the lions. The lions could be anywhere, they may not even exist on this plane at this moment. We have no idea of their capabilities. They will come out when its their time.” Allura’s teeth suddenly worry on her lips, “Or at least, I hope they do.”

“Maybe they need encouragement,” Shiro says, and Allura laughs. Shiro plays it off as if he were joking, but he wasnt. 

War was coming. They needed to do something. And those lions could be their last line of defense.  

Shiro left Allura’s room shortly after, thanking her for the brief history lesson. Now he’s got an arson of information under his belt, and he plans on using it.

Shiro wastes no time. Collecting a few items, his sword, a small meal for the road- Shiro heads for the stables to grab his horse.

If he makes good time, he’ll reach the base of the Balmera by sundown. 

/ ** /

As Shiro’s horse bolts out of Altea and out of the kingdom’s gates, Shiro swears he hears something. Another heavy set of hooves pursuing him, possibly, but he can't tell through the sound of his own horse’s. 

“Shiro!” 

Shiro hears that, clear as day. He’s pulling hard on his horse’s reins, probably too hard because his horse lets out a snort of disapproval. He’s checking to make sure he has his helmet on- he does- did Allura already spill? No, its only been a few moments, Keith’s busy outside. He wouldn't have spoken to Allura in that short of a time.. 

Shiro gets off his horse once it makes a full stop, watching as Keith pursues him on his own horned mount. Keith, visibly slowing down, relaxes at the sight of Shiro stopping. He’s soon hopping off his mount, pointing a shaking finger at Shiro.

Ah yes, the familiar wrath of the fire prince. It’s more controlled now, he is older, and his voice is shaky because he’s scared. Shiro can tell he’s not really angry, but he’s still fierce all the same. “Kuro,” Keith says, he’s trying to sound firm but his tone is shaking, “You said you would tell me when you leave.” He’s accusing, and Shiro feels himself back off. Why had Keith called him Shiro?

“I’m not leaving,” Shiro says after a moment, and than he glances back at his horse- “Well, I am. But I’ll be back in a day or two.”

Shiro watches Keith’s eyes visibly widen, and suddenly, he’s nervous. Carding his fingers through his hair, his eyes dart to the ground, clearly embarrassed by his short outburst. “Oh, god, Kuro I’m sorry,” He murmurs, “I just, wanted to say bye, y’know?” Shiro nods, and than Keith’s eyes widen briefly. Keith is presses his hands to his temples, his eyes clenching shut and his forehead wrinkling- “I called you Shiro, didn't I? I’m sorry,” Keith pauses, “He was an old friend of mine, you just, remind me of him. It’s strange, I know.”

Shiro finds himself laughing a little, and he’s patting Keith’s shoulder. Keith looks up, looking to him for some sort of guidance. “It’s okay,” Shiro says, “I understand.” 

Shiro can see Keith’s heart flutter, just from the expression on his face.  _ God, why is he so beautiful?  _ He’s still clearly embarrassed, and he’s huffing, crossing his arms. Even when he’s mad like this, Shiro’s still hopelessly in love with him. 

“Can you tell Pidge I’ll be back if you see them?” Shiro asks, and Keith nods.

“Yeah, I will,” Keith is turning, climbing back on his mount. “You are coming back?” He’s making sure Shiro isnt lying. Shiro can somewhat understand why- Keith has had someone tell them they were coming back before. That person was Shiro, and though Shiro certainly hadn’t meant to get ‘killed’ and Keith knew that, it probably messed with him. Shiro felt guilty. He felt guilty for leaving Keith but, god, who knows if Keith even truly wanted to see him after that. 

“Yes,” Shiro answers as honestly as he can. He’s waving Keith off, and Keith is waving back- “I’ll see you, prince Kogane.”

“Bye, Kuro,” Keith says. He still manages to sound embarrassed, and he still clearly wears a red flush on his face. Keith slowly walks his mount back into Altea, the horned animal snorting and shaking its head. Shiro pats his horse on the head in apology for pulling on the reins so hard. Flicking said reins, the horse picks up speed quickly, and Shiro is on his way to the Balmera yet again. No distractions, this time. 

Shiro heads north. With his decent understanding of the geography on this side of the world, he’s sure he’s  heading in the right direction. He travels along the heavy afternoon sun. 

 

/ ** /

 

Shiro figured he had been secretly denying it for a while. But as his legs finally give out he lets himself come to the sudden and harsh conclusion that- yeah- _ this was a bad idea. _

He probably should’ve told someone where he was going at least. He should’ve known this place was going to try and kill him. The Balmera was a living, breathing creature, protecting the forces that would abuse and use it’s heart for evil. And as far as this living, breathing creature knew, Shiro was one of those forces.

And he’s gagging, choking on blood. It’s dark, it’s been dark for hours. He had been halfway up the Balmera his horse had ran away due to being spooked by the fifth beast they had come upon. Shiro didn't want to fight back against the creatures that had attacked him, the creatures on this mountain were holy and here to protect the balance- they were not the wicked beasts Shiro was forced to fight in the gladiator pit. Shiro couldn't kill any of them, he couldn't bring himself to do it, but they could sure kill him. And, as far as Shiro knew, one of them had succeeded.

It was a large snake-like creature with red fangs, it had bitten him in the chest. He had evaded it after that, but it didn't seem to matter. It was probably poisonous, just based on how badly the world was spinning and how much he had thrown up in the past hour. 

It’s starting to rain now, and Shiro’s fingers grasp the dirt- attempting to pull himself forward. He doesn't want to die here. Death has never been scary, not until this very second. Shiro had gotten a taste of the good life- living in Altea, being by Keith’s side again- and death has once more become something to fear. Shiro supposed that was what he was trying to avoid all these years. 

Shiro manages to pull himself up onto a rock in the side of the uphill mountain. So someone can find his body easier. A pained sigh leaves him, and Shiro cant help but think about Pidge. Pidge will be sad, most likely, but they’ll move on. Everyone can find a way to live without him, and Shiro supposes that’s the way he prefers it. 

Keith’s next. The only other person that really mattered to him. Keith was Shiro’s whole world.  _ Oh, and Keith. _ Shiro promised him he would return, Shiro hadnt even told him where he was going... But, Shiro’s surprisingly alright with that thought. Keith will move on, as he had before. Shiro’s vision is blurring, and the cool night air is becoming increasingly warm- increasingly fuzzy. He’s so gone right now, he swears he can feel the sun beating down on him despite it being the middle of the night. And, even though he’s on a hard rock, as his mind slips away he can perfectly recreate the feeling of resting his head on Keith’s lap and being under their favorite tree.

Shiro supposes he should be bitter. But he isn't. 

Shiro can hear Keith in his head,  _ why are you so happy?  _ And all Shiro can manage is a soft sorry. It passes his lips without meaning, without anyone hearing, and Shiro gives in without any resemblance of a fight.

Than, like a glowing light in the dark- Shiro sees the trees part for a golden form. Its huge and bulking, wind blowing out from a mighty flap of her wings. Shiro’s looking at the golden lion, her wings folding at her side as she slowly pads over to him. He can see a human-shape atop her, and as soon as the lion comes to a stop the humanoid is sliding off of her. All Shiro can identify from his blurred vision, is the one who had been riding the yellow lion was a boy. 

The boy rushes over to him, and Shiro moans- as if trying to stubbornly argue. Shiro feels himself being lifted, warm hands touching his cold skin- “It’s alright,” He hears the yellow lion’s rider say, and even though his ears are ringing, Shiro can feel the warmth radiating from the other’s tone- “You’re okay.” 

With that, Shiro closes his eyes.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! thats it !!!!  
>  get that little hunk taste at the end?? i couldnt help it i needed... osme hunk... im so excited to write him in the next chap aaaahahJGFDDF
> 
> i wanted to fit more Lance in this chapter, as well as some stuff w/ shiro being on the balmera a bit more but... nah... ill go over more balmera stuff and how it works in the next chap , and lance will get a fuckton of time too next chap
> 
> jeez sorry this fic is so shiro-centric????? whoops?? also sorry if the lore gets to intense i freaking love cheesy aus that dont make any sense with canon material   
> ghh also ''voltron'' doesnt really exsist in this fic. im trying to keep it vague i guess but the lions just get kind of a crazy powerup when theyre all together, they dont turn into some robot man that wouldnt work with this au lol
> 
> thanks so much for reading !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i love you !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! comments are soo appreciated i love hearing what u liked and stuff !! i love feedback please i feed off of that stuff !!!!!! <33 thank u guys for all the support on this fic so far !!!!! like.. i cant beileve i even got freaking fanart im so shook... anyways i love u !!!! bye !!!! thakns!!
> 
> come shout at me @ lace--prince.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> HEY if you made it this far congrats! i promise the next chapter won't be as bad . .... now that the setup is out of the way it will be more smooth from here :' ) 
> 
> also btw Keith's mount is a sable antelope lol , it doesnt have to do anyting with the story tho lol i thought it was cool
> 
> thank you so much for reading! comments and kudos are super appreciated ! pls let me know if you see any places where there are mistypes or sentences that dont make sense ! :>  
> thank u !! <3
> 
> PS) my tumblr is http://lace--prince.tumblr.com/ if u wanna yell at me


End file.
